


Just Another Face in the Crowd

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [6]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Abuse, BDSM, Blood, Bondage, Humiliation, M/M, Minor Character Death, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-28
Updated: 2011-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 46,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Tom shifted on the park bench watching while the dark haired boy strolled through the park walking right past him. Tom tipped his hat in acknowledgment but the boy kept walking not even noticing him. Just another face in a crowd, that’s all Tom was. As the boy turned the corner and disappeared into a store Tom smiled, this was it after months of watching him Tom made his decision he would take him tonight.</i></p><div class="center">
<a href="http://photobucket.com">
<br/><img/></a>
</div><p>Tom Trumper has been stalking fifteen year old Bill Kaulitz now for some time (twenty-two weeks and one day to be exact) he knows everything about Bill although to Bill he's just another random person in life that he'll never remember. But when Tom's sick twisted crush goes too far and he ends up kidnapping Bill what exactly will Tom do to make sure that he'll never again be just another face in the crowd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Thank you to everyone that loved this story enough for me to win this. I'm speechless you guys I love each and every one of you!  
> 
> 
>   
> [   
> ](http://photobucket.com)

**Magdeburg, Germany 06:00**

Two boys walked through the park shivering in the early morning frost. The taller of the two tossed his blonde bangs to the side and coughed hugging his scarf around his neck tighter trying to warm his bright red cheeks. The second smaller boy shuffled along side him laughing at what the blonde had said and smiled warmly sipping his hot chocolate delicately. It seemed like a normal day for Bill Kaulitz and his best friend Andreas as they walked through the park like they did every morning to get to school. There never really was anyone out in at this time of day in the park so the two high schoolers didn’t bother to keep their voices down.

 

“And I told her no way! There’s wasn’t a chance in hell!” Andreas laughed rubbing his mittens together.

 

“Andi come on,” Bill laughed with sparkling eyes, “You should give her a break she’s been working up the courage to ask you out all year.”

 

“Well then I guess she wasted her time,” Andreas snorted stubbornly, “Don’t give me that look!”

 

Bill made bambi eyes at Andreas forcing himself not to blink so they began to water with tears. The tall teen merely laughed and shoved Bill in the shoulder spilling his hot chocolate all over his gloves and scarf.

 

“Andi!” Bill groaned trying to wipe off the stain. Desperately he pulled off his glove and patted at his brand new scarf that he’d gotten for Christmas, “Simone’s going to kill me.”

 

At that same moment Bill suddenly bumped into something hard sloshing his hot chocolate even more. Bill tilted his head up and apologized. He was average man only a little shorter than Gordon with a blank face dressed in a trench coat and suit looking as if he were going to work. Bill knew his type this man was the exact type of person that bored him to death always talking about business or the stalk market but also was wound tight enough to yell at some stupid kid for spilling hot chocolate on his coat. The stranger stared down at Bill with two blank brown eyes showing no emotion however at the sight of the stranger’s stained coat Bill let out a gasp and began furiously apologizing trying to dry the stranger off.

 

“I’m so sorry sir! I didn’t see you there.” Bill apologized frantically trying to pat the stain out of the person’s coat.

 

“No, no it’s fine my fault. I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going.” The stranger smiled although it seemed forced and dull. Bill tried to pat the stranger’s coat dry again but a strong grip on his hand halted his motions. The man’s hands were cold and chaste that sent a shiver down Bill’s spine; the man’s smile remained but his grip was painful expressing his anger. Bill laughed nervously trying to break out of it.

 

“See no damage done just watch where your going next time.” The stranger smiled again rubbing Bill’s arm comfortingly before walking off.

 

Bill frowned as the man walked away and rubbed at his wrist that was now turning a little red. Andreas smiled before launching back into his story all about how this poor girl at school named Mary Sue kept asking him out. Bill smiled weakly and nodded noticing how Andreas just shifted back into his talkative mode not even phased by the stranger. But then again why should Bill be? People bumped into strangers all the time and merely brushed it off it was a common occurrence however there was something about that man that Bill found familiar. As the pair continued walking down through the park Bill’s wrist started feeling better and pushed his edgy feeling of the man to the back of his head. After all he could barely even remember what the man looked like now other than a generic business suit and a brief case.

 

“I mean come on she’s just embarrassing herself now going onto Facebook and Myspace telling people that we’re secretly dating!” Andreas groaned theatrically throwing his hands up in the air. The cold winter winds blew against Bill’s face and he shivered reaching into his pocket for his glove but coming up with nothing.

 

“Andi I think I lost my glove!” Bill panicked turning around in a circle surveying the ground nothing greeted him but the sight of white snow and the brick pathway.

 

“Again? Bill that’s like the third thing you’ve lost this month! What’s happening to you? You used to be the neatest guy I knew!”

 

“I know ever since this summer things keep disappearing on me all of a sudden!” Bill whined desperately searching the park walkway for his lost glove.

 

The school bell rung in the distance and Andreas began to walk off saying they’d be late for class. Bill sighed and ran after his friend stuffing his frozen hand into his coat pocket frowning. It was curious how things had started going missing on Bill considering he was OCD about organizing and cleaning things. It had all started that past summer when Bill and his cousins had gone to a nightclub even though Bill was still only fourteen at the time. He had specifically remembered giving his coat to the coatroom worker and getting his paper claim slip but when he returned later that night he’d lost his slip. Then on top of that when he’d explained the situation to the coatroom worker and she’d gone to look for it they discovered that his coat was gone all together. Things had only gotten worse since then. Pens, books, socks, even underwear began disappearing on Bill no matter how many times he organized and labeled each item.

 

“ ‘S curious,” Bill panted as he ran into the school after Andreas, “ It’s very curious.”

 

***

 

Tom’s hands shook as he ran into the nearest store and locked himself in the bathroom. He’d been waiting for this moment all last night and early that morning that one moment in which he’d bump into Bill Kaulitz and his blonde friend, Andreas if Tom recalled properly. It had been twenty-two weeks and one day since Tom had started his sick obsession with the fifteen-year-old high schooler. They’d met at a nightclub by the beach over the summer and Tom had been taken with Bill’s charm and beauty, true he’d only just bumped into Bill and apologized but Tom knew in that instant that they were soul mates even if it would take some time for Bill to realize. What Tom did he didn’t consider stalking but rather a more evolved form of a crush, more accurately an infatuation with the unknowing teen. He was always careful making sure to memorize Bill’s daily schedule and his favorite places to hang out after school. Tom also never looked the same constantly changing his appearance but making sure that it wasn’t too eye catching so that Bill would notice all he wanted to be just another face in the crowd.

 

“Oh you’ve been very naughty Tomi.” Tom whispered to his crazed reflection in the mirror. The tie on his neck felt tight and he grew sick of it forcefully yanking it off and throwing it to the floor along side his trench coat.

 

At least once each month Tom would sneak into Bill’s room when he wasn’t home or steal from his backpack something anything that would ease Tom’s craving for the boy. Sometimes he would take a spare sock or a pen however his favorite was the chewed gum that Bill tossed in the trash. It was best if it was fresh because then Tom could still taste Bill’s spit on the gum. Tom liked to think because Bill’s spit was on the gum and his spit was on the gum it was almost the same thing was kissing.

 

However Tom had over done it this month, his craving and lust was becoming too much for him and he’d thoughtlessly stolen two things from Bill’s room, three now counting his stolen glove. The little article of clothing was still warm from Bill’s body and smelled of the vanilla shampoo he used the very exact bottle that Tom liked to inhale when Bill wasn’t home. But he couldn’t help it Tom needed that little glove after seeing perfect flawless Bill just walking innocently through the park to school. He’d stayed up all Sunday night awaiting Monday morning constantly planning for the one split second that he’d bump into Bill by accident and snag his glove when he wasn’t looking.

 

Tom let out a groan as he rubbed the warm glove against his face relishing the fresh smell of vanilla and Bill’s natural scent mixed together. Working fast Tom pulled out a plastic bag and a string petting the glove adoringly before putting it into the bag and then placing the bag over his head.

 

“Oh god yes!” Tom moaned as he tied the string around his neck stealing off air in the bag. He’d done this many times before and Tom moaned inhaling the smell the glove was emitting into the bag. Each time Tom breathed deeply the bag would constrict and then puff back out on his exhale like bag for hyperventilating.

 

“He used plain soap today instead of the kitchen’s strawberry soap,” Tom grumbled inhaling deeply again, “I hate it when he uses plain.”

 

A sudden pounding on the door broke Tom from his reverie, “Hey is anyone in there I need to go!”

 

“Go away I have the shits!” Tom growled angrily banging on the door.

 

“What? Ew man you don’t have to be so crass about it!” The person on the other side shot back, “Whatever there’s another bathroom at the bookstore.”

 

Tom smiled as he heard the person’s footsteps faint away and he composed himself, he didn’t have much time and he needed to get to work soon anyway, “I’ll have to make this quick.”

 

Tom tightened the bag even tighter around his neck cutting off most of the air forcing him to breath shallowly. But he didn’t mind in fact Tom happily wheezed sucking in Bill’s scent and remembered back to the time he first decided that he could live off of Bill’s air to supply him. He imagined Bill breathing heavily into his mouth while Tom loomed over him steadily fucking him and Tom reached down into his pants keeping his eyes shut while he plotted in his head. He imagined that he would lye Bill down on the bed and tie him up nice and tight so that he couldn’t escape.

 

“Oh yes,” Tom moaned as he began to first himself in his boxers. The fabric was creating a delicious friction but Tom wanted something more. The bag on his head prevented him from seeing but his hands knew where to reach in his brief case from weeks of doing this.

 

Carefully Tom pulled out a pair a of boxers but not just any boxers, the pair that Tom had stolen from Bill’s house earlier that month out of the _dirty_ laundry pile. He cautiously felt the tip of his member and hissed when his finger pushed down on his sensitive weeping head. Tom knew he wouldn’t last long he’d been riled up all last night thinking about this. Tom let out a moan that muffled by the plastic bag as he wrapped Bill’s boxers tightly around his member and began to pull on either end of the cloth creating a deliciously friction around his cock. It felt heavenly and the best part yet was that it was Bill’s dirty boxers rubbing against him that very boxers that had touched Bill’s dick and now it was touching Tom’s, that had to mean that he and Bill were having sex right?

 

“Of course it does,” Tom moaned as he began to squeeze tighter, “I’m having sex with Bill.”

 

Tom began to roll himself in his hand hissing and moaning at the feeling while his blood pumped through his ears. He could already feel the familiar tingle that he always got thinking about Bill building in his stomach licking his insides. The room suddenly felt hot and moist and Tom swallowed as his legs shook and began to lean against the sink shaking. It felt so good. His body was screaming for release and Tom quicken his motions envisioning every single memory of Bill that his mind had collected. Bill sitting at his desk doing homework unaware of Tom across the street in the neighbor’s house watching him, Bill showering in the morning rubbing soap all over his chest, Bill asleep in bed at night while Tom crawled through the window and counted the sleeping boy’s breaths.

 

“Oh god… I’m so close… so close Bill make me come,” Tom moaned. Then he thought of Bill walking to school, Bill at the book store, Bill lying on the couch, Bill jerking off at night after his mother went to bed crying out in pure ecstasy. The last image did it and Tom squeezed himself as hard as he could coming with a shout.

 

“Holy shit, holy shit,” Tom panted as he leaned on the sink for support. Tom checked his watch 07:00, “Shit I have to get to work.”

 

“Alright now Billy I have to go,” Tom murmured to the glove and boxers as he placed them in his brief case, “Don’t cry I’ll be back soon.”

 

Tom shut the brief case and held it to his chest for a moment as if it were a newborn baby. In his twisted mind he actually thought he was holding Bill for a moment but the beep of his watch broke him of that thought and reminded him of the truth. Bill wasn’t his he’d never be his and it ate at Tom like vultures to a carcass.

 

***

 

“It warmed up a lot huh?” Bill giggled as he and Andreas ran through the park.

 

They both wanted to get to the bakery and be the first in line for the fresh batch of cookies that they got everyday. Andreas gained on Bill and grabbed him by his backpack tugging him back. Bill lost his footing and fell backwards onto his butt with a thud.

 

“See ya sucker!” Andreas laughed as he ran across the street into the bakery.

 

“Andi!” Bill whined although he was alone in the park now. Sighing Bill got up and brushed himself off slowly walking towards the exit of the park and where the bakery waited. The weather had strangely changed now and the snow on ground was melting even though it was only the third week of January. Bill was so intrigued with the strange weather he didn’t even notice the man dressed like a gangster sitting on the park bench.

 

Tom shifted on the park bench watching while the dark haired boy strolled through the park walking right past him. Tom tipped his hat in acknowledgment but the boy kept walking not even noticing him. Just another face in a crowd, that’s all Tom was. As the boy turned the corner and disappeared into a store Tom smiled, this was it after months of watching Bill Tom made his decision he would take him tonight and finally make him his own.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is my baby. It was my first fic to top off 100 reviews and that got me noticed as a writer. JAFITC currently rests at 345 reviews. Please play nicely with it... unless it bites you.

**Magdeburg 20:00**

Bill brushed his hair out of his face as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror of his vanity constantly poking and prodding at his face looking for any flaw. He couldn’t recall when his obsession with his face started but now it was a daily ritual that Bill did every night before he went to bed. Bill wasn’t exactly the most popular kid in school but he wasn’t exactly an outcast either, he was just on the fine line of almost popular but couldn’t seem to make the final push forever dooming him as a social climber. Surely he wasn’t invited to all the big parties but Bill had to be looking perfect everyday for the popular crowd to let Bill hang around with them. Bill loved the looks he got from people when the gawked and drooled as he walked by, especially the shocked confused faces to boys that always seemed to mistake him for a girl. He took an almost strange pride in it.

 

“Argh! Another one!” Bill whispered leaning forward to eye the small blackhead on his chin. It was hardly noticeable but Bill felt as if it were a giant neon sign staring him in the face, “I’m hideous!”

 

Bill continued to gaze into the mirror staring at his face not even noticing that someone was slowly climbing through the window. The person made no sound as they quietly shut it creeping closer to Bill while he stared obliviously into the mirror not even seeing the person’s reflection over his shoulder. Slowly and silently the intruder crept closer reaching out a hand breathing deeply. Bill leaned forward some more when a motion in the corner of his eyes caught his attention and…

 

“ANDREAS!” Bill shrieked falling out of his chair.

 

The blonde boy laughed uncontrollably as Bill held his hands to his chest trying to get his breath back. His heart felt like it had been racing a mile a minute and Bill’s knees were still shaking with fright.

 

“Man you should have seen your face!” Andreas howled falling back onto the bed, “Oh my god oh my god that was classic.

 

“That was not funny you ass!” Bill snapped throwing the nearest pillow at his friend. He hit Andreas square in the head but the other teen just kept on howling with laughter wiping away his tears.

 

“Yes it was you screamed like a girl!” Andreas laughed grabbing the pillow from Bill and batting him back, “It was hilarious! Seriously how did you not hear me come in?”

 

“Andreas you I space out sometimes!” Bill huffed getting up and walking back to the vanity.

 

“Oh no you don’t,” Andreas scolded picking the brunette up by the arm, “We’re going out!”

 

“But it’s only Tuesday!” Bill whined trying to break free of Andreas’ hold, the blonde merely yanked Bill back and sat him on the bed. Bill frowned at Andreas while he sashayed into the closet throwing out articles of clothing at Bill trying to pick the right outfit.

 

“Andi it’s Tuesday! As in we have school tomorrow Tuesday!”

 

“Oh will you stop being a wet blanket!” Andreas called throwing another top at Bill. The brunette barely dodged it when a pair of jeans came flying out and smacked him in the face.

 

“Andi you’re destroying my closet!” Bill whined, “Now I’m going to have to organize it again!”

 

“And knowing you you’ll still manage to lose something. Now listen up it’s free drinks for sixteen-year-olds at Boys´n`Beats tonight so quit whining. It was the funniest thing I just found a flyer randomly in my locker at school today. Weird actually considering that I’ve never even heard of it until now.”

 

“You’re taking me to a gay bar?” Bill asked shocked, “Andi my parents are gonna kill me if they find out! I’m not allowed to go out on school nights let alone sneak off to a gay bar when Simone don’t even know I’m gay yet!” Bill hissed the last part.

 

“Here wear this,” Andreas snorted tossing a pair of Rock Republic jeans and an Affliction shirt at Bill, “It’s simple enough but still eye catching. The older guys at the bar will eat you up. At least one of us will get laid tonight.”

 

“Andi!” Bill squeaked embarrassed.

 

***

 

Tom smiled as he peered closer through the telescope. He had been camping out in the house across the street for a few nights now constantly keeping an eye on Bill with the help of his telescope. It was a shame really considering that the old woman that owned the house didn’t listen to Tom for her own good. Tom didn’t like killing people but she just wouldn’t stop screaming when he broke into her house a few nights ago. So Tom had done the only logical thing he took a Colt Model 1903 Pocket Hammerless and shot the old hag in the head… twice. The body was beginning to smell a little so Tom had stored it in the basement besides he’d only being using the house for a little while.

 

Tom watched as Andreas sat Bill down on the bed and began going through the other teen’s closets tossing clothes at him. Everything was going according to plan. Earlier that day Tom had slipped a flyer for a local gay bar into Andreas’ locker knowing that he’d fine it when he needed his books for class. But just to make sure that Andreas would take Bill, Tom had snuck Viagra into Andreas’ lunch making the poor teen hard all day. It was a little mean but Tom needed to guarantee that Bill and Andreas would go tonight.

 

“My god he’s going to look stunning in that,” Tom whispered as Bill pulled off his shirt exposing his chest. Bill’s pale skin flexed perfectly over his ribcage showing off every single bone and Tom frowned, “He’s getting too skinny my poor baby is too skinny. Stupid Andreas and Simone don’t know how to take care of my baby no one but me knows how to take care of him.”

 

The lights flipped off in Bill’s bedroom and he could make out Bill and Andreas shimming out the window on a nearby tree. Twice Bill lost his footing and banged his knee on a branch making Tom wince. Nothing should be able hurt his baby Bill was too beautiful. The two teens scampered across the lawn heading off towards Andreas’ car when Bill stopped suddenly and looked around. Tom froze with his heart beating rapidly in his chest as Bill’s curious eyes surveyed the landscape searching until they landed in Tom’s direction. Tom gasped quietly and stared back at Bill through his telescope knowing that there was no way Bill would see him but the brunette’s gaze was so intense it held Tom captive.

 

Tom could hear Andreas’ muffled shout and Bill looked away glancing back at the house one more time before getting into the car as they drove off. Tom let out a shaky sigh as the car turned the corner and speed off towards downtown. Tom knew that he’d been pushing it this month little hints like Bill looking over his shoulder one too many times or constantly checking around his room told Tom that the boy was beginning to get paranoid. He knew Tom existed but then again he didn’t know it was exactly Tom constantly watching him lurking at his heels like a shadow. Tom smiled and got up brushing the dust off his clothes before heading down the stairs towards the basement. When he opened the door a foul smell of rotting meat hit his nose. Tom wrinkled his face in disgust before walking down a few steps.

 

“I’m going out Mrs. Lehmann but don’t worry I’ll be back soon,” Tom smiled down the stairs at the rotting corpse. The woman’s skin shown pale white in the moon’s light as the pool of blood had dried and stained brown on the carpet making Tom smile with admiration. Shortly after her death Tom had cut off her left arm using the gushing blood to write ‘Bill’ on the carpet around Mrs. Lehmann. Tom thought it looked beautiful. A fly flew into the woman’s mouth as her body was petrified in a scream in death and Tom frowned, “You know what scratch that I’ll get toothpaste as well.”

 

***

 

“Andi if we get caught we are in so much trouble!” Bill hissed clinging to Andreas’ jacket tightly. He could make out a few forms shifting in the dark shadows of the back alleys and Bill swallowed trying to remain calm.

 

“Bill don’t hang off me like or I’ll trip,” Andreas scolded as they approached the entrance. Andreas smiled at the bouncer sweetly as he pushed Bill forward so that security could get a good look at the effeminate boy hanging off his jacket. The two bouncers smiled at the sight of Bill and opened the doors letting the pair in. Music greeted their ears and Bill gawked.

 

Everywhere around them people were dancing packed tightly together on the dance floor while flashing lights blinded overhead. It was almost a little too gay and Bill laughed out loud knowing the pounding music would drown it. Andreas smiled brightly at Bill before dragging them over to the bar where everyone mixed and mingled.

 

“My god how did you even find this place?” Bill shouted to be heard above the music.

 

“In a flyer. It just popped up in my locker.” Andreas smiled eyeing an older boy on the dance floor. Bill’s face turned red at the sight over everyone grinding and writhing together and he modestly looked away trying to distract himself on how turned on this scene was making him. A glass door hidden away in a corner caught Bill’s eye and he watched as couples went in and out of the dark room giggling.

 

“Andreas!” Bill shouted to the blonde who was now walking towards the older boy, “Andreas!”

 

“What? Bill I’m busy okay? Just get a drink and find someone to dance with!” Andreas laughed letting him self be led off into the crowd.

 

“Andi?” Bill whispered in shock watching as his best friend essentially ditched him alone at bar surrounded by older men, “Stupid asshole.”

 

“You friend leave you here?” A voice whispered in Bill’s ear. Bill jumped and spun around to face a short muscled man smirking at him. The man brushed his chestnut colored hair off to the side and smiled at Bill eyeing the trembling teen over.

 

“Yeah,” Bill answered in a shaky sigh, “Just about.”

 

“The name’s Georg by the way, Georg Listing.” Georg smiled sliding onto the stool next to Bill. Bill laughed nervously and rested his elbows on the bar counter glancing around to find where Andreas and the older boy had gone off to.

 

“I’m Bill,” Bill stated still surveying the room.

 

“He probably won’t be back for a little bit if he’s anything like the normal crowd that come here,” Georg laughed slapping Bill on the back. Bill smiled weakly not feeling comfortable with the situation at all. There weren’t many gay boys at school besides Andreas and Bill not giving the teen a lot of practice when it came to flirting. Bill knew inside that it was just like heterosexual flirting but flirting with an older _gay_ man made Bill feel uneasy and childish.

 

“Yeah… so um Georg what do you do?” Bill trailed inwardly cringing at how stupid that sounded.

 

“I’m a manager at a bank,” Georg smiled brightly ordering another drink, “You want one?”

 

“Oh well I… you see I’m not,” Bill stammered blushing red at Georg’s confused look, “Sure what the hell?”

 

The bartender placed two neon yellow drinks with fruit floating inside in front of them as Bill took one gingerly sniffing it. Georg laughed and asked is he’d prefer a sex on the beach but Bill shook his head no cautiously taking a sip. The drink was strong and he could feel the alcohol working through his system already but it was also surprisingly sweet so Bill drank it down fast smiling brightly when he finished before his drinking buddy.

 

“So um what’s that little room back there?” Bill asked feeling proud and bold that he’d downed his drink so fast.

 

“The dark room?” Georg asked with a mischievous smile, “It’s definitely not a place for little boys.”

 

“I’m eighteen thank you very much!” Bill lied playfully shoving the brunette in the shoulder.

 

“Are you now?” Georg asked leaning in. Bill tensed when he felt a hand being placed on his knee but was too confused to protest. The room felt hot and sticky and Bill could feel the sickeningly sweet drink rising in his throat. Desperately Bill swallowed it back down giving Georg a wary look as he got up motioning for Bill to join him. The two pushed their through the dance floor and arrived at a back section of the club. Through the darkly light room Bill could make out couples kissing and do other things on the couch and he glanced wary at Georg.

 

“So what is it?”

 

“Well,” Georg smiled handing the bouncer at the door some cash. The man handed Georg back and blindfold and smiled at Bill, “Why don’t you find out?”

 

“W-what are you doing?” Bill panicked when Georg began to tie the blindfold around his eyes. Georg hushed him as he fastened it in place and began to lead Bill into the room.

 

Carefully Bill took steps forward entirely relying on Georg to guide him. He felt the older man push down on his shoulders as an indication to sit and Bill obeyed squeaking when he sat on someone’s hand. He couldn’t see anything but he could tell that there was almost no lighting in the room. People were moaning and panting in the background and Bill froze trying to unfasten the blindfold. Strong hands grabbed his wrists and forced him to stop when he felt a hand run down his spine. Bill shivered at the touch unsure if it was Georg doing it.

 

“Georg?”

 

“Shh,” The voice answered lifting up Bill’s shirt.

 

“Georg I don’t want to do this,” Bill whispered back, “Please stop. I’m going back to the bar.”

 

“But we just started,” Georg answered playfully tugging Bill’s shirt off. The air felt cold against Bill’s skin and he gasped wrapping his arms around himself for warmth. Again he grabbed at the blindfold trying to undo it when he felt a body knock his onto his back.

 

“Georg?” Bill gasped scandalized as he felt the older man’s hands trying to yank down his pants, “Please I said stop. Don’t make me scream.”

 

“Like that would help,” Georg panted into Bill’s ear, “If you haven’t noticed everyone in here is moaning or screaming how will they know the difference?”

 

“Let go of me!” Bill growled blinding punching. His fist made contact with something and he heard someone gasp. Then within a split second Bill sat up and yanked at the blindfold as hard as he could not caring that he’d ripped it in half. Georg tried to grab at Bill but the teen was quicker and kneed the man right in balls before getting up and making a dash for the door.

 

“You little shit!” Bill heard as he ran out onto the dance floor. A few people hooted or hollered as Bill tried to push past them suddenly aware that he was half naked. He spotted a blonde head bobbing next to a brown one and Bill sighed out in relief.

 

“Andreas!” Bill sobbed throwing his arms around the dancing teen. Andreas lost his footing for a second and staggered under Bill’s weight before steadying himself.

 

“Bill Jesus you almost knocked me over!” Andreas laughed, “Where the hell is your shirt?”

 

“I don’t know Andi!” Bill laughed not quite believing what had almost happened in the dark room, “Come on and dance with me!”

 

Andreas tried to protest but Bill simply laughed dragging him away from his older partner that was now glaring daggers at the pair. Andreas laughed also feeling carefree after he’d had his fifth drink and grabbed a beer that had been abandoned at a nearby table. He popped it open and poured into Bill’s mouth as he titled his head back and kept his mouth open welcoming the alcohol. Andreas finished off the bottle and smiled dazed at Bill captivated with his prettiness.

 

Andreas had always though Bill looked pretty but now with the combination of alcohol and Bill’s hair down he really did. Bill also seemed to be in a daze and didn’t even flinch when Andreas grabbed his bare hips and pressed his butt flush to his crotch. In fact Bill groaned and began to grind like the couples around them staring seductively over his shoulder at Andreas. The blonde smiled back and moaned quietly under the pounding music as Bill got the hang of it and began grinding in time to the song.

 

“Do you know how amazingly hot you are right now?” Andreas whispered in Bill’s ear sticking out his tongue and licking Bill’s ear. Bill squealed and sluggishly turned his head to the side laughing when Andreas began to sing some random song about a hot girl into his ear.

 

“Shut up I’m not your hoe,” Bill snapped back while Andreas sang the chorus grabbing Bill and rubbing him against his crotch.

 

“I wanna… I wanna… god Bill,” Andreas panted tightening his grip on Bill’s hips until it was almost painful, “Please?”

 

“What?” Bill slurred trying to see straight as the lights flashed in his eyes.

 

“I’ll be right back wait for me at the bar,” Andreas instructed leading Bill to the bar. Bill sat down and smiled happily as Andreas scurried off to the bathroom as fast as he could.

 

“Same thing as from before?” The bartender asked.

 

“Sure,” Bill giggled happily taking the neon yellow drink and downing it. He winced a little at the rush before ordering another one downing that one just as fast, “One more?”

 

“I think you should wait a little kid you drank those pretty fast.” The bartender advised watching as Bill swayed in his seat.

 

“No!” Bill protested with glazed eyes, “Just one more for the ride home?”

 

“As long as you’re not driving,” The bartender answered placing another drink in front of the intoxicated teen. Bill clapped happily and drank it as fast as he could when he felt arms enclose around his waist.

 

“What took you so long?” Bill slurred leaning against the body that was hugging him from behind, “Andreas?”

 

“Follow me,” Andreas whispered into Bill’s ear making the teen shudder. Andreas’ voice had gotten deep and grave and it excited Bill as he happily let Andreas lead him towards the dark room again. Bill’s vision was blurry and he could have sworn Andreas’ hair had been styled into cornrows for a minute but then Bill shook his head of that image. All he focused on was the coolness coming from Andreas in comparison to the humidness of the room.

 

“Andi your hands are so cold!” Bill slurred letting Andreas push him down onto a couch. The fabric felt soft as silk under Bill and the brunette stretched out yawning into Andreas’ face, “Andi?”

 

“Shh,” Andreas whispered stroking Bill’s face delicately. Bill purred under the touch and spread his legs letting his friend fall in between them.

 

Andreas’ touch felt so good that it amazed Bill. Normally the blonde couldn’t even pet Bill’s cat Kasimir without it scratching him and now he was stroking Bill in all the right place. Andreas trailed a hand down Bill’s bare back and began to knead the teen’s back laughing softly when Bill mewled and arched into the touch. The room felt hot and sweaty on Bill’s skin and he didn’t even move when he felt Andreas push his jeans down. One part of Bill was screaming that this was his best friend and that they couldn’t do that but with Andreas’ expert hands rubbing circles on his back Bill couldn’t think strait.

 

“Oh Andi,” Bill panted as Andreas enclosed a hand around his cock and began to pump. The sensation felt so good that Bill cried out rather loud not caring if he drew attention to himself.

 

“Hush Bill,” Andreas whispered in his low voice again and Bill giggled. He sounded so sexy and manly that drove Bill wild. In a fit of passion he grabbed Andreas’ head and forced the other teen to kiss him yelping in surprise when Andreas growled and took control. Their tongues battled for dominance only for a second before Andreas roughly bit Bill’s tongue making him submit. Andreas’ weight was heavy and crushing on top of Bill and he sighed into the kiss as Andreas began to fist him again.

 

“So good,” Bill panted letting Andreas ravage his mouth. Andreas’ tongue was forceful and he licked around inside Bill’s mouth as one would lick a spoon, making sure to get every last drop of chocolate off of it.

 

Bill mewled again as he felt his groin tighten when Andreas began to play with his balls and he bucked up desperately trying to rub against something. Andreas chuckled again and began to kiss down Bill’s neck biting hard and sucking. Bill gasped at the flash of pain in his neck and he tried to lightly shove Andreas’ head away but the other teen pinned Bill’s wrists down grinding into him dominantly.

 

“Oh Bill,” Andreas sighed squeezing Bill’s member hard, “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this.”

 

“R-really?” Bill asked looking up. He tried to make out Andreas’ expression but the alcohol still blurred his vision making Andreas look like a blob to him, “Me too?”

 

Andreas halted for a moment at Bill’s words making Bill’s heart skip a beat with the fear that he’d done something wrong. Then suddenly Andreas squeezed Bill’s member as hard as he could making the teen shout with ecstasy and in pain as he came. Andreas stoked Bill until he was finished and Bill slowly began to drift off watching as Andreas’ image cleared as he sobered up.

 

“Andi?” Bill slurred, “Since when did you get a lip piercing?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in Germany 17:36**

 _“Andi?” Bill slurred, “Since when did you get a lip piercing?”_

 _Bill’s vision blurred and cleared as he struggled to get up fighting off his post-orgasm daze. His head was still pounding from the alcohol running through his system and Andreas said nothing as he loomed above Bill. Every now and again Bill could make out a frown on Andreas’ face but as the spinning in Bill’s head slowly stopped and began to shriek at not the sight of his best friend panting above him but some older looking guy that Bill had never seen before._

 _“Oh my-” Bill began to shriek but the stranger put a cloth over his mouth smelling of some strange aroma. Bill quickly realized it was knockout fumes and he tried to struggle but the stranger’s arms were harsh and forceful pinning him down on his back. Bill struggled for what seemed like hours although it was probably only minutes._

 _“Hush baby,” The stranger whispered in Bill’s ears. Bill tried to flinch but found his face seemed immobilized as his body began to loose control and feel heavy. The fumes worked their way through Bill’s body and his eyes began to droop no matter how hard he tried to fight off the man, “It’s okay baby… it’s okay Daddy’s got you. You’re finally safe now.”_

 _Bill glanced one last time at the man as his brain began to shut down. His vision was blurring again but he could make out black cornrows and a lip ring glistening in the dim light of the dark room. The man smiled and petted Bill’s hair, as the boy’s eyes felt heavy and slowly drooped closed. Then black._

 

“No Mom,” Bill murmured turning over onto his side, “I don’t want to go to school today… stayed out late with Andi last night.”

 

“Billy you have to get up.”

 

“Mom!” Bill groaned rolling over and slowly opening his eyes the sight he saw made him shriek in terror.

 

A man that looked to be about in his mid-twenties was hovering over him with a sadistic grin. Bill desperately tried to scramble off the bed he was lying on but strong handcuffs attached to bed webbing prevented him from moving anywhere. Bill whirled his head around trying to find a way to escape. They’d seemed to be in some sort of facility like a mental institution or hospital. White walls blinded Bill and there were no windows leaving Bill unsure if it was night or day. The bed he was lying on seemed to be the only furniture in the room except for a small cart next to the bed containing numerous scalpels and other tools of operation. Bill whimpered.

 

“Shh baby don’t be scared,” The man whispered walking closer to the bed. Bill flinched away but the man only chuckled grabbing Bill’s chin and steering the boy to face him. Bill let out a gasp.

 

“I-I know you!” Bill gasped trying to pull away again. The handcuffs dug into Bill’s wrists and hissed as they seemed to tighten with each jerk he made until they starting cutting off his circulation. The grip was painful and the cold mental cut harshly into his wrists eliciting a gasp out of the bound brunette. The man quickly walked over to the bed and loosen the cuffs with a loving look rubbing Bill’s angry red wrists lightly. He then walked over to the supply table and began searching for something giving Bill time to observe his captor.

 

He was an average height man probably just under six foot but still taller than Bill’s fifteen year-old body at five feet five inches. With that of being taller than Bill the man was also had a far wider frame. Bill watched as his muscles in his arms and calves flexed as he bent over searching through the cart. Bill could recall the man’s hair being in cornrows last night but now it hung loose and down making him framing surprisingly feminine looking face. He smiled standing up again and walking over to Bill playing with his lip ring and Bill shivered.

 

“Really now?” The man smiled sitting down on the bed, “And where would that be from?”

 

“Y-you're our old mail man!” Bill cried trying to inch away, “No! No you were my substitute teacher last month!”

 

The man smiled nodding for Bill to continue as images assaulted his mind. The man’s face was familiar and he’s knew he’d seen it before countless times but thousands of different people came to mind.

 

“What do you want with me?” Bill whimpered trying to pull away again. The handcuffs tightened again and Bill gasped trying to get them to loosen. He gave his captor a desperate look but the man made no move to help him this time.

 

“Yes and no,” The man smirked getting up off the bed, “I was Mr. Miller the mailman, and I was Mr. Hoffmann the substitute.” Bill watched as he got up off the bed and began pacing around the white room. His sneakers squeaked on the waxed floors and echoed painfully in Bill’s ears.

 

“I was the bagger at the grocery store, the man that drove the taxi home from Andreas’ birthday party, I was the man that held the door for you at the mall, I was the business man that you spilt hot chocolate on in the park.”

 

The last statement made Bill gape and his mind began to race with a million scenarios of what this man wanted with Bill. Each and every name brought back memories of Bill thinking each person was a little off as they touched him too long or would smile just a little too big. The realization that all of these faceless people in Bill’s life were this one man made his stomach drop and his knees knock in fear. Simone had warned Bill about having a Myspace or Twitter countless times telling him about horror stories of little girls being kidnapped. Of course Bill had listened but never in a million years would he think it would happen to him.

 

“W-what do you want with me?” Bill whispered again trying not to cry. His heart was beating rapidly in his chest and he let out a surprised squeak when man whipped around and smiled at him.

 

“My poor Billa,” the man breathed stroking Bill’s hair softly. Bill squeezed his eyes shut and choked silently on his tears, “I’m here to take care of you, to look out for you, love you.”

 

“…”

 

“I’ve been watching you. Oh god day after day I’ve been watching you,” The man panted getting up and straddling Bill’s hips. Bill squeaked and bit his lips so hard that it begun to bleed, “No one knows how to properly take care of you. But of course they don’t how could they? No one knows how to take care of my Billa but me.”

 

“W-what?” Bill asked with wide eyes and his captor put his hands on either side of Bill’s head trapping him in a cage. For a strange pedophile the man actually seemed pretty good and the scent of sweat and Axe filled Bill’s nose as the man panted in his face.

 

“Actually I’m sort of like your knight in shining armor really,” The man smiled sickly, “I’m here to care for you forever and ever ‘til death do us part. Bill and Tom forever.”

 

“T-tom?” Bill whispered to himself storing that bit of information in his mind.

 

“Forever.” Tom smiled sickly. Bill was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and barely was even able to flinch as Tom raised his hand and slapped Bill across the face. The slap resonated throughout the room and Bill yelped struggling to get away. Tom’s weight was dominating over him and the handcuffs tightened tighter with each jerk until they drew blood making Bill cry out with fear.

 

“Shut it you fag!” Tom growled.

 

Tom landed another blow in Bill’s stomach and young teen gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. Shaking he turned to Tom as the older man punched him in right side of his head hard. Bill’s head snapped to the right under the force and Tom punched him again snapping his head painfully back to the left. Bill’s beating continued like this as Tom punched Bill repeatedly over and over again. Then finally Tom sat back panting staring at Bill’s face. Bill was barely conscious let alone pick up his battered head as it hung limply to the side. His neck muscled were twitching in pain and for a moment he’d forgotten his name. Bill stared dazed at the room from his titled perspective as he felt warm liquid running down his temple and then realized to his horror that it was blood. Tom moaned and leaned forward licking a strip up the side of Bill’s head greedily licking off the blood that was profusely oozing out.

 

“P-please,” Bill’s voice cracked. It sounded faint and distant to Bill.

 

“Just because you asked.” Tom smiled before standing up on the bed and kicked Bill square in the ribs. Bill screamed out in agony as the weight of Tom pushed down on his stomach right in between his ribs.

 

“I said shut up!” Tom growled kicking Bill in the chest. Bill coughed up blood violently and his head was pounding painfully feeling like an abused punching bag. Tom smiled the entire time he kicked Bill panting and staring at Bill with such intensity one would think that he was getting off to Bill’s pain. Another kick knocked the breath out of Bill again and he gasped desperate for air unable to lift his head or move his body as the bed webbing and handcuffs held him in place.

 

Bill screamed out in pain as Tom landed one final blow to his kidney and he blanched as his eyes rolled in the back of his head from the pain. Bill slumped to the side and panted shallowly as Tom balanced on the bed over him clenching and unclenching his hands. Bill’s head felt stiff and he was positive that he’d gotten a concussion. The battered boy paid little attention to his captor as the older man slowly unzippered his baggy jeans and pulled out his dick. Tom angled himself over Bill and let out a sigh of relief.

 

Bill yelped as felt hot warm liquid hitting him in the face. He squinted through his eyes that had swollen shut and sputtered when he realized that Tom was relieving himself on Bill. Exhausted the teen gave in not even bothering to try and turn his head and Tom pissed on him staining Bill’s tight t-shirt that had been ripped and tugged at. The spray slowly stopped to a trickle on his face and Bill stared up at Tom with wide fearful eyes he could feel his mental state slowly slipping and Bill whimpered.

 

“Clean yourself.” Tom panted tucking himself again. Bill stared up at Tom with a confused look and Tom growled landing another kick in Bill’s side, “I said clean your self! Filthy whore!”

 

“H-how?” Bill whispered as tears began to run down his face. The skin on his face itched from the layers of running mascara and piss coating his face and he could feel the piss beginning to dry making his face stiff and sticky.

 

“Lick it.” Tom smiled evilly hopping down off the bed.

 

Cautiously Bill stuck his little pink tongue out and licked at the side of his mouth. Immediately Bill began to gag and tried to spit the awful sour taste out. Tom growled and grabbed Bill forcefully by the hair and snarled in his face. The situation was too much and Bill began to sob begging for Tom to let him go. He begged Tom to stop, he begged for him let him go and promised not tell the police, and finally with a pain filled howl begged for Tom to just get it over with and kill him now.

 

The rough hands in Bill’s hair let go and Bill choked out a sob as his body shook with pure fear. He stared at Tom with dilated eyes but the older man had strolled over to the heavy looking metal door in the corner of the room. He smiled crookedly at Bill one last time and flicked off the lights slamming the door after him. Bill could hear locks being put in place and Tom’s retreating footsteps as he sat there in the dark unable to even see a foot in front of him.

 

“W-w-why?” Bill choked, “Mommy! I want my Mom!” Bill sobbed to the darkness finally letting all of his tears fall. Fear and sadness flooded Bill and he curled to the side against his restraints and sobbed openly listening as the sound echoed off the walls.

 

“I want my Mommy!” Bill shrieked out in sudden anger thrashing against the handcuffs. They tightened even further to his already cut wrists drawing more blood and Bill screamed in rage trying to kick off the fat leather straps pinning him to the bed webbing. Bill screamed in rage again before giving up as the energy left his body and he slumped back onto the bed crying softly. The darkness was engulfing him and Bill could feel sleep coming soon. He didn’t even know if it was the same day that he and Andreas had gone to the club.

 

“Mommy,” Bill whispered softly as his eyes closed, “I want my Mommy.”

 

***

 

Tom smiled as he walked down the halls of the mental institution to the northward where all of the really disturbed patients were being held. There were only a handful of patients in this section even though there were approximately a hundred rooms in this section; most people were focused in the first twenty rooms leaving the back section absolutely vacant. Tom had done his research many of the nurses and doctors never even came down here except to treat the patients let alone go to the vacant back section. It was rumored long ago that a crazed patient had died back in one of the rooms during electric shock surgery scaring off everyone that passed the back section of the northward. Shortly after patients began committing suicide at an alarming rate causing the state to close down the facility for good. It was too bad for the patients but the perfect playground for Tom. There had been some homeless people living in the abandon building when he first came but he took care of them. Tom believed in never wasting anything so he had creatively carved their bodies into a sculpture for Bill. Tom was so excided to show the teen he’d practically pissed his pants.

 

There were no windows or lights in this section and Tom’s sneakers were muffled in the layers of dust coating the floor as he got further and further away from the main hallway. In his hand he held two of his favorite toys: a harness collar gag that you could fill with chocolate syrup along with choke chain. Tom smiled running his hand over cool metal and sighed as he continued walking further and further into the darkness. Finally he arrived at the door he was looking for. Carefully Tom opened the door knowing that Bill would have no way to tell difference in the dark.

 

“Baby?” Tom whispered eerily as he approached the bed. His eyes adjusted quickly in dark and he smiled at Bill’s sleeping form on the bed. The young boy had turned to his side as his arms were being pulled above his head by the bed webbing. Tom tenderly touched Bill’s wrists and clucked his tongue in disapproval when he felt the dried blood there. Making sure not to move Bill around too much Tom uncuffed the boy and propped him up against his chest as he reached around on the cart until he felt scratchy fabric rub against his fingers. Tom smiled pulling the Lolita outfit up onto the bed and began to strip Bill’s unconscious form as he hummed a happy tune.

 

Slowly he pulled off Bill’s pants and then boxers only taking a second to glance at Bill’s member, “Not too bad,” Tom whispered stroking it softly. Bill stirred a little but soon fell sound asleep again, “It’ll grow with age.”

 

Tom’s hands ghosted over Bill’s body as he pulled a pair of frilly knickers onto Bill and then the Lolita outfit careful to adjust all of the bows and lace so that Bill looked like a little doll. Tom smiled nuzzling into Bill’s neck not even noticing the smell of dried urine on the teen. He let out a content sigh and smiled stroking Bill’s bruised cheek softly.

 

“You can be the Mommy,” Tom whispered as he put Bill’s hands behind his back and latched on a separate pair of handcuffs. Then carefully Tom locked the choke chain around Bill’s neck and attached the cords around the boy’s limp genitals. For the finishing touch he put the gag in Bill’s mouth forcing him to breath out of his nose.

 

“There we go snuggle bear,” Tom whispered hugging Bill’s limp body close, “Be a good baby and sit still for Daddy. You’re lucky Daddy’s here most Dads wouldn’t stick around to see how beautiful their daughters have grown up to be.”

 

 _Tom’s thirteen year-old body was thrown to the ground as he heard his mother’s screams in the background._

 _“No Jorg! No!” Jorg slammed the door shut and loomed over Tom with a belt in hand._

 _“Daddy? What are you doing? Daddy put your clothes back on! Daddy no!”_


	4. Chapter 4

**Magdeburg 21:47 September 1, 1987**

 _“Don’t you dare put the blame on me Jorg!” Jaydn screamed, “Don’t you fucking put the blame on me!”_

 _A loud crash followed by a scream followed shortly after resonating throughout the house. Fights like this were normal in this household however what went on in that house was far from what could be considered normal. It was a picturistic little house in Magdeburg with yellow paint and white shudders. There was a small doghouse in the backyard that housed the Trumper family’s mangy dog and a little rope swing sloppily hung from a nearby tree. For the Trumper’s such a fight was normal, in fact, it had become a family ritual that occurred whenever Jorg when out drinking or Jaydn hung out with her girlfriends. However despite the constant bickering the Trumpers always knew to keep up appearances. Jorg would stumble home in the dark of night drunk off his ass and go to the work the next morning without a hair out of place. Jaydn would drink in sorrow after her husband would go whoreing every night and appear the next morning looking like a picture of perfection. No one knew what happened in the Trumper household and the Trumpers liked to keep it that way._

 _“You bitch!” Jorg growled slapping his wife across the face, “How dare you speak to me like that! You worthless whore!”_

 _Jaydn stumbled a little bit from the force of Jorg’s blow but certainly wasn’t going to stand for it. When Jorg turned to leave the room Jaydn launched herself at Jorg’s back choking him in a headlock. The two continued screaming and pulling at each other not even noticing that their only son Tomas was sitting silently at the top of the stairs._

 _“Please…” Tom whispered squeezing his shut when he saw Jorg slam Jaydn’s head into the side of the wall, “Please if there’s God please hear me…”_

 _“I’m going to fucking kill you!” Jaydn shrieked spinning around and kneeing Jorg in the crotch. The middle-aged man slumped over grimacing while his wife swatted at his back screaming in pure anger. Her messy brown hair had come undone and it hung disheveled around her head giving her the appearance of a rapid animal. She landed one more blow to Jorg’s head when he spun around and grabbed her wrist slapping her across the face._

 _“You cunt!”_

 _“Please God?” Tom whispered putting his hands over his ears. It did little to block out the screaming and Tom flinched when he heard a vase break._

 _The Trumper house wasn’t always like this, there had once been a time when they were a happy family of four. In the year of 1977, a full twelve years before Bill Kaulitz was born, Tomas and Georg Trumper were born to the newly wed couple of Jorg and Jaydn Trumper. The pair had been high school sweethearts and when Jaydn had gotten pregnant with twins, the two married the day after their high school graduation. Tom was born first and then ten minutes later Georg was born shortly after. The two were fraternal but couldn’t be anymore alike in personality. Tom’s first word was Georg and Georg’s first word was Tom, they were inseparable._

 _By age three Tom was already able to walk and mumble a few words but Georg on the other hand was not so lucky. The pregnancy had been difficult for Jaydn and while her one son flourished her other was slowly wilting. Georg was constantly getting sick as he got older and when he coughed his slight frame would shake from the force. Even though Georg was three he was still almost bald on the count that his body lacked the vitamins needed from him to develop hair. Tom on the other hand was growing increasing tall for his young age and already had a nice head of hair. He was a quick learner while as Georg was not but that didn’t matter the two loved each other more than anything in the world. It was when Tom and Georg turned seven that things took a turn for the worse Georg had fallen ill with cancer and needed numerous expensive treatments. Jaydn and Jorg had gladly paid for all of it hoping that it would help their son live but within the next three months Georg had died._

 _After Georg’s death everything in the Trumper household had changed. Jorg started going out drinking to ease his pain leaving Jaydn alone to cope by herself. Tom had still not entirely grasped what was happening because whenever he asked where his twin was he’d receive a slap from Jorg or a crying fit from Jaydn. It was a week later when he asked his teacher where his brother was that Tom realized Georg was dead. It tore Tom and the Trumper family apart. The once outgoing laid back little boy now sulked constantly and hid praying inside the church whenever he got the chance. Jorg and Jaydn had become deeply depressed and started fighting blaming one another for their son’s death._

 _“Please,” Tom whispered again curling up into a ball, “If there’s a God could you please bring my little brother back to me? I want Mommy and Daddy to stop fighting. Please?”_

 _There was sudden pounding coming up the stairs and Tom scrambled up running for his room to hide. He could hear his mother as she shouted sounding completely broken as Jorg thundered up the stairs. Tom waited in silence willing for his father to walk past his door but the footsteps stopped. The shadow of a pair of legs could be seen from under the door and Tom whimpered crawling under the covers._

 _“No Jorg don’t!”_

 _“Keep out of this!” Jorg snarled he yanked open the door and quickly shut it ignoring his wife’s anguished screams._

 _“Jorg open up right now!” Jaydn shouted muffled through the door. She jiggled the handle to her dismay and began pounding on it as hard as she could trying to coax her husband out._

 _“I said shut it!” Jorg shouted back._

 _Tom sat frozen where he was hidden under his bed sheets. He could make out the figure of his father walking around room slowly as if searching for something, just then a hand grabbed the edge of the sheet and yanked it up exposing Tom. Tom yelped and tried to run around his father but Jorg was faster and grabbed the boy by the arms pinning him down._

 _“Where have you been all night?” Jorg slurred. Tom could smell the alcohol on his breath and he cringed trying to turn away, “Look at me when I’m talking to you!”_

 _“I was at church all day!” Tom yelped, “And then I came home and went straight to me room!”_

 _“Church huh?” Jorg snarled, “Why the fuck do you spend so much time there? Huh? What’s so special about that damn dusty museum?”_

 _“I-”_

 _“TELL ME!”_

 _“I pray for Georg.” Tom shot back whining. Jorg slowed for a moment and stared down at his son with a blank face. A few seconds passed and Tom stared wide-eyed up at his father stunned at his father’s calmness. Then he slapped him._

 _“Don’t you ever say that name again got it?” Jorg shouted slapping his thirteen year-old son. Tom cried out and Jaydn began screaming again shouting for Jorg to open the door. The man merely ignored this and began to take off his shirt throwing it in the corner. Tom squeaked and tried to run around his father again but Jorg stopped him quickly pulling off his belt and tying his son to his bedpost._

 _“You are never to say that name again you useless runt!” Jorg snarled his eyes were watering slightly but the anger in them was so intense Tom overlooked this, “Don’t say his name. It’s your fault he’s dead. If you had been born second then he would still be here!”_

 _Jorg pulled off his pants and boxers in one motion before approaching Tom. The little boy was shaking all over and began to scream and kick when Jorg slid off his track pants. Jaydn’s pounding and desperate screaming were still outside the door but Tom’s mind seemed to stop then. The blood rushed to his head and Tom sat entirely still already knowing what was coming from past experience. On nights that Jorg couldn’t get a whore he had started to resort to his only son left not even caring how rough he was with him._

 _Jorg angrily stretching Tom now not even bothering to take off his shirt as if he were a cheap whore. After only two fingers Jorg gave up and angled himself outside of Tom’s entrance panting heavily. Tom laid on the bed pinned beneath Jorg absolutely silent watching as the crazed look in his father’s eyes faded._

 _“Daddy…” Tom whispered simply staring Jorg in the eyes. The man blinked once and then slammed forward cringing as Tom shrieked bloody murder._

 _“Daddy! Daddy!” Tom sobbed struggling against Jorg’s belt that bound his hands, “Daddy stop! Stop!”_

 _Jorg remained silent and kept thrusting in and out squeezing his eyes shut to block out Tom. Tom let out another gut-wrenching scream and Jorg began to cry still not stopping his thrusts. He pounded into Tom forcefully jerking the boy round on his cock. Tom continued to cry and blinked when felt his father’s tears falling on his face as well. Tom’s ass felt as if it was on fire and he knew old wounds had reopened. Small trickles of blood spotted the bedding and Jorg pulled out not even caring that he had not come. His member was slowly wilting as he thought more and more of what a bad father he was and he let out a loud sob as the cry raked through his body. Tom flinched as he tried to adjust himself and whimpered silently praying again for the sixtieth time that day._

 _“Daddy…” Tom whispered blinking back his tears, “Please untie me.”_

 _Jorg turned to Tom with a lost look and stared at Tom. His wide eyes roamed over Tom’s twisted bound form and he nodded slowly looking totally lost. His hands were slow and sluggish as he untied Tom and Tom frowned in disgust. This man was no longer his father Tom thought as Jorg slowly got up off the bed and stared around confused. This was only a shell of the once great man._

 _Jorg shuffled over to the door still entirely nude and let out a surprised sound when Jaydn lunged at him screaming. He caught her in his arms and stared down at her still silently crying. Jaydn picked up her head and sniffed staring wide eyed back and Jorg and began to sob. She broke down like what had become normal for her and leant on Jorg’s naked figure sobbing into her husband’s chest. Tom sat forgotten in his room as his parents made their way to the bedroom he could hear them apologizing to one another as Tom slowly laid down trying to ease the pain in his ass. A few minutes passed and the house was finally silent and Tom smiled weakly staring at the dark night sky through his window. For once he felt at peace._

 _“Excuse me?” Tom heard his mother screech and then there was the sound of crashing again. Jorg’s bellowing howl could be heard throughout the house and Tom sighed as his parents picked up right where they had left off._

 _“Please God…” Tom whispered looking out his window. He pulled a pillow over his head and tried to drown out the sound sniffing quietly._

 

Tom shook his head of those thoughts and frowned unsure of what had made him think of his past. It had been over ten years since he last saw his father and his mother had long ago committed suicide when Tom was thirteen.

 

“There is a God,” Tom whispered as he stroked Bill’s soft black hair. The Lolita outfit felt scratchy against his bare chest and Tom sighed hugging Bill’s unconscious form closer, “Because he sent me you.”

 

Tom stroked the pad of his thumb over bill’s face and the young boy began to stir. Tom watched as he slowly came to and looked around the dark room trying to adjust his eyes. When they finally did he jerked at the sight of Tom only inches from his face and hugging him tight. He attempted to scream but the gag Tom had put on him earlier stopped him. Chocolate syrup flooded his mouth every time he opened it and Bill choked desperately trying to call for help.

 

“Now, now,” Tom whispered softly getting up off the bed, “Behave I got a present for you.”

 

Bill flinched as Tom picked him up and carried him in his arms. The handcuffs felt heavy on his slight wrists and ankles and Bill sat there defeated. A cold sweat was all over his body and Bill whimpered as the feeling of Tom’s warm muscled arms cradling him. As much as he hated it he snuggled up against Tom’s chest desperate for heat. Tom glanced down at him for a second lovingly stroking his face before continuing down the dark hallway. They arrived at a main lobby area and Tom set Bill down carefully laughing when Bill wobbled to gain his balance. The handcuffs on his ankles made his knees knock together giving Bill little room to balance. He wobbled for a few moments mentally cursing as the heavy ruffled dress swayed around his knees.

 

“Over here love,” Tom called as he walked across the vacant room. A few broken windows let in some moonlight and Bill shivered staring at his surroundings. The room was absolutely empty except for a few outdated looking chairs that lay broken and strewn across the dusty floor. The place smelled of mold and some other odd smell that made Bill’s nose wrinkle. Carefully he gathered his skirts shuffled a few feet closer to see what Tom had hidden behind a corner. The sight made him vomit in his mouth.

 

Hanging from the ceiling by a meat hook was a mutilated body. The body’s head, arms, and legs had been cut off leaving just the main portion. Bill could tell it had once been male but now Tom had stripped the corpse and but off it’s genitals. Dried blood was splattered across the body and Tom laughed hitting it playfully like a punching bag. The corpse swung around for a second and Bill whimpered into the gag trying to back up.

 

“See?” Tom asked enthusiastically gesturing to the corpse, “I made it for you! Look here this is my favorite part.”

 

Bill squinted in the darkness and stared at where Tom had cut out the person’s heart. It was a clean slice and was almost invisible had it not been for Tom reattaching the heart on the outside of the body. Bill’s head felt dizzy and had the gag not silenced him he would have screamed.

 

“See it says Tom loves Bill,” Tom smiled pointing to the small words craved into the dead organ, “It was really hard to write it. I have to be very careful that I didn’t puncture anything.” Bill nodded dizzily and threw up again a little. Vomit seeped out from the sides of the gag and Tom frowned reached out for Bill.

 

“What’s wrong you don’t like it?” Tom asked hugging the dizzy boy close. Bill flinched at Tom’s touch scared out of his mind but nodded slowly.

 

“Good!” Tom laughed happily, “Because I made you more!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Attention: This chapter, and this chapter alone, has been modified to fit THF's new content rules. If you wish to read the original version of this chapter with the necrophilia scene please click below**
> 
> http://besitzt-fics.livejournal.com/2521.html

**Somewhere in Germany Time unavailable**

 

Bill dug his nails into his arms painfully not even feeling that he was drawing blood. The thick bright crimson liquid slowly dances down Bill’s arm turning and curving over the alabaster surface. Long ago Bill had lost feeling in his body and even as he dug his nails in deeper amazed at how he was seeing it but not feeling. Days had gone by or maybe only a few hours had passed time was unidentifiable in the dark abandon physco ward. Delicately Bill shuffled through the main lobby stepping over dismantled furniture and the mutilated bodies that were strewn across the floor. They had scared him at first but now he paid no mind to them, glancing at them as if they were furniture in this bizarre world Tom had created for him.

 

Bill didn’t know if he exactly loved Tom as his traumatized mind desperately tried to keep up with all of the sudden changes in Bill’s life. All of the windows in the asylum had been boarded up, all except for one lone window up in the rafters. It was Bill’s only sliver of light in this dark world now and the young boy felt as if he were in the Devil’s clutches themselves. Tom had thoughtfully killed all of the homeless people living in the abandon building telling Bill that he had needed to make it safe for him. Tom seemed to do things like that a lot for Bill constantly making sure that he was _safe_.

 

Overtime more and more bodies had gathered in the lobby crowding the high ceiling. They all hung from meat hooks that Tom had somehow managed to find giving them the appearance of livestock being stored in a meat packing plant. Tom had centered them all around the first body he had mutilated for Bill and they all were branded the same way with the same message as the first; the heart stitched to the outside craved with ‘Tom loves Bill’ on them. Bill’s fifteen year-old mind was screaming for him to run every time Tom left him unsupervised but each time he made it to the door something inside of Bill stopped him and brought him back. The image of Tom sobbing and crying for Bill not to leave would fill his mind and Bill sadly realized that he was developing feelings for Tom. Tom always said that he loved Bill and was doing this to keep him safe. In a way it reminded Bill of his first crush and the puppy love that had come with it. But Bill knew there was a dark side to Tom as well; often he’d stare off into space playing with a knife or some other sharp object that would help ‘make the pain go away’. Bill caught Tom crying a lot even though he would always go off somewhere else to do so. With a sigh Bill picked up the skirt of some other god-awful outfit Tom liked to dress Bill in and made his way to their room.

 

“Tom?” Bill whispered as his tap shoes echoed throughout the dark hallways, “Tomi? Where are you?”

 

Bill pushed open the room’s door and frowned when he found that the bed was empty. The sheets were a mess from Tom’s little fit last night and Bill sighed walking over to make the bed. In his subconscious Bill knew what Tom was doing was wrong but the young boy found himself feeling oddly attached to Tom. Tom fascinated and scared Bill to no end he could never guess what Tom would do next. He was unpredictable, dangerous, and Bill found himself loving every moment of it. A sound broke Bill of his thoughts and he cautiously walked towards the cafeteria making sure the ribbons hanging off his outfit wouldn’t drag everything had to be perfect for Tomi. He was so sweet in fact the entire time Bill had been there Tom had never once tried to rape him. Gaze maybe but definitely not touch.

 

“Tomi?” Bill called pushing the door open, “Tomi are you in there- OH MY GOD!”

 

Bill ducked just in time as a huge cutting knife was hurled towards him. He fell to the floor and clutched his head praying that Tom wouldn’t nail him while he was down. Bill yelped when he felt rough hands hauling him up and looked to Tom with wild pleading eyes.

 

“Where have you been hiding sweetie?” Tom panted bring a sweaty hand to stroke Bill’s face. Bill wrinkled his nose as he felt Tom’s sweat seep through his thin dress and he pulled away mewling. Tom set down the other knife in his hand and wrapped his arms around Bill’s shaking frame whispering endearments into Bill’s hair.

 

“It’s okay baby,” Tom cooed kissing Bill’s eyelids, “You know not to sneak up on me like that. Where have you been hiding all day?”

 

“I-I was at the window,” Bill trailed off as Tom glared with at him with hate filled eyes, “I like sitting in the sun.”

 

“Do you miss it?” Tom sneered roughly jerking Bill’s head back and exposing his neck. Bill let out a strangled sound and Tom smirked eyeing the exposed stretched surface greedily.

 

“Y-yes,” Bill forced out, “I miss a lot of things.”

 

“Like what?” Tom hissed licking up Bill’s neck. The teen let out a breathy sigh and melted in Tom’s strong arms letting the older man mold him to his pleasure.

 

“T-the sun,” Bill breathed as Tom kneaded his back. He packed them up until Bill was forced against the refrigerator, “And the ocean I really miss the ocean.”

 

Tom growled and banged Bill against the refrigerator hard pressing his body against Bill’s moaning. Bill remained quite the entire time letting Tom twist his body at awkward angles to get better access to his throat. Tom had a fascination with blood Bill had learned quickly, the more his lovers bled the more turned on Tom became. The young teen yelped when Tom bit his throat and broke skin sucking greedily. Tom lapped at the wound twirling his tongue against the cut and moaning at the bitter taste of blood. He thrust his hips forward so hard that Bill’s head was banged back against the furniture making Tom smile.

 

“T-tom,” Bill whined as Tom dug his fingers unforgivingly into Bill’s sides, “T-tom!”

 

“Yes my love?” Tom panted grinding into Bill’s small hips bones. Bill seemed to be lost for words and Tom smiled playing him like a fine instrument, a kind that Tom knew all the right places to touch. He could feel his lover hardening beneath him and Bill gasped forcefully shoving Tom off him.

 

“What was that for?”

 

“I… I was hungry,” Bill panted trying to regain his breath as he straitened his dress, “I came here because I was hungry.”

 

“Well you should have said something,” Tom scowled angry that the mood had been ruined by Bill’s innocence _again_ , “You want my famous mystery meat sandwich.”

 

“Do I have a choice? It’s all you feed me.” Bill sighed sitting down on the counter and watching Tom open the freezer. Just as quickly as he had opened it he shut again glaring at Bill and telling him to out to the cafeteria.

 

Bill shrugged and made his way out to the cafeteria searching for a chair that looked half suitable to sit in. He found one that was missing an arm and let out an excited squeal that it didn’t break when he sat in it. The doors swung open and Tom walked into the room straight as board doing an imitation of a waiter. It made Bill laugh every time.

 

“You’re lunch is served,” Tom said in a horrible French accent. Bill giggled again and took the sandwich studying it closely. He never truly did know what was in the sandwich and when taking the top bun off it looked any regular lunchmeat however its taste was something that Bill had never tasted before. It was sweet but also tough in texture requiring Bill to chew a lot almost like beef. Tom sat down across from Bill and watched him eagerly as the boy slowly chewed his sandwich uneasy under Tom’s intense gaze.

 

“Do you like it?” Tom asked. Tom’s look changed everyday when he went out since he claimed he could never look the same twice. However when at home Bill always asked him to wear his hair in cornrows since thought they looked the best on the man.

 

“Are you going to tell me what’s in it?” Bill shot back grinning. They both knew the answer.

 

“Nope.” Tom smirked. Bill finished his sandwich and Tom picked him up in his arms and began walking towards the lobby humming.

 

“Why are we coming back here? I want to go to bed!”

 

“Bill it’s in the middle of the day don’t be so lazy.” Tom snorted setting Bill down on the floor. Bill blinked amazed that he now had an indication of time it was and he was about to ask the date when Tom picked up a long knife from the ground. Bill immediately took a steep back and whimpered slowly backing up. Tom smiled feeling the sharp blade of the knife as long as his forearm before thrashing out and cutting one of the bodies hanging from the ceiling. Bill squeaked and back up unsure of what Tom’s intentions were, his body was buzzing with adrenaline and Bill feared and loved every moment of it.

 

“Huh,” Tom muttered staring at the corpse, “Empty.”

 

“Empty of what?” Bill whispered wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“You’ll see. Let’s try another shall we?” Tom grinned before slicing another body in two. Blood shot everywhere and Tom let out a triumphant cry continuing to slice as the surrounding bodies. Some bled some didn’t and Tom smiled the entire time gracefully dancing through the corpses and hacking away. Bill watched amazed as Tom danced through the bodies cutting and slicing like a samurai. He made it look so easy and Bill watched in admiration and concern. He made a mental note to never get Tom angry. Finally he came to a stop and walked towards Bill with outstretched arms.

 

“Come here baby did I scare you?” Tom cooed gathering Bill’s shaking form in his arms.

 

Bill shook his head no but Tom could tell that he was scared, after all he knew Bill better than Bill knew himself months of stalking told him that.

 

“W-why did you do that? I thought that was your art?” Bill whispered pulling back afraid of Tom’s touch.

 

“I did it for you,” Tom stated disbelieving Bill’s confused look, “See I made you the Red Sea didn’t you say you missed the ocean?”

 

Bill gaped and looked down at the tile floor, which was now covered in blood. Some areas that had holes in the floor had formed small tidal pools of blood and Bill squeaked as Tom threw him to the ground. Before Bill even knew what was happening Tom pulled out a pair of handcuffs and locked Bill’s writs and ankles together. He lay there stunned unsure of what Tom would do next but he knew not to talk.

 

“You’re so beautiful Billa,” Tom breathed. He reached up to the ceiling and grabbed the nearest corpse ripping it off of the meat hook. It came off with a forceful tug and fell to the floor beside Bill with a sickening plop making Bill shiver all over.

 

“T-tomi what are you doing?” Bill whispered eyeing the male corpse beside him. It lacked a head, arms, and legs like all of the other corpses did but Bill could tell from the wide tanned chest the man must have been attractive. It was a sharp kick to the side that jolted Bill out of his thoughts.

 

“Pay attention to me,” Tom growled tugging off his shirt and pants. He threw them to the ground and walked over to Bill smiling, “I want you to suffer.”

 

“What?” Bill cried as Tom lifted up his skirts and put a cock ring on his limp member. Bill gasped at the tightness and could already begin to feel himself harden at the feel. Tom smiled and tugged off his boxers proudly displaying his hard member to Bill. Bill whimpered from his spot on the floor and tried to break free desperate to touch Tom.

 

“No, no,” Tom whispered lying down next to Bill. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at the writhing teen, “Do you know how much I want to fuck you right now?”

 

“Please… please just do it!” Bill panted back as Tom stroked his member softly, “I don’t care just please do it! I love you Tom!”

 

“I know I know,” Tom whispered rolling beside the corpse. Bill mewled at the absence of Tom’s touch but the older man stayed put making it clear that he had no intentions of coming back over.

 

“Tomi what are you doing? Tomi come over here.” Bill whined struggling against his restraints he desperately wanted to be alleviated of his problem and couldn’t understand what was going on.

 

“I love you Bill,” Bill tried to speak but Tom cut him off shortly, “That’s why I refuse to fuck you. I’m tainted Bill and you’re an angel. I don’t want to dirty your wings.”

 

“What?” Bill screeched, “No Tom! Tom I don’t care just fuck me! Fuck me now please! God I’m so hard already!”

 

“Oh Billa I couldn’t.” Just as Tom said that he snaked his hand down to his memeber and moaned. He began to fist himself fevrently, brushing his hand against the corpse with each stroke. Bill cried out at Tom began to increase his pace leaning heavily onto the corpse never taking his eyes off Bill. The force of Tom's jerking caused the corpse’s stub, where its arm should have been, to hit Bill’s arm a few times as Tom forcefully thrusted into his hand.

 

“No Tomi not that! Me! I want you to fuck me!” Bill cried as Tom moaned making his strokes faster. Tom stopped for a moment and roughly shoved the corpse away so there was nothing separating Bill and him now. Tom angled his body so that was practically on top of Bill now, as he leaned over the latter, and gazed into the fifteen year old’s eyes panting heavily as he got himself off.

 

“Oh my god Bill… oh my god,” Tom chanted closing his eyes in pleasure as he pounded into the tight hole his hand provided. Bill writhed against his restraints well aware of his tenting skirts. Tom let out another guttural moan and Bill cried out in frustration as the cock ring prevented him from coming. Bill bucked his hips up desperately trying to find some fiction to come on.

 

“Oh Billa,” Tom moaned shaking as he thrusted hard one last time. He came shortly after screaming and falling on top of Bill’s body. Tom sighed blissed out in ecstasy and Bill mewled trying to get Tom to rub against his aching member. Tom smelled of sweat again and Bill groaned as Tom’s dead weight pushed down on him.

 

“Tomi! Tomi please!” Bill cried bursting into tears, “Please!”

 

“Oh shut up,” Tom laughed breathless as he undid the ring. Immediately Bill came with a silent scream as he arched up lifting Tom’s panting body with his. Bill fell back to the ground and grunted as Tom got up and straddled him. The older man stared deeply into Bill’s eyes before leaning in and kissing Bill passionately. Bill whole-heartedly returned the kiss and moaned sucking on Tom’s lip piercing. Tom let his fingers graze over Bill’s shaking body and he sighed not quite believing that this was actually happening.

 

“I love you Tomi.” Bill sighed as his eyes slowly closed to sleep.

 

“I know Billa,” Tom whispered back. Bill didn’t stir so he picked up Bill’s body that was dripping in cum and blood setting off for the bedroom. Bill smiled in his sleep and curled into Tom.

 

"By the way," Tom whispered into Bill's ear, "My mystery meat sandwich really isn't that much of a mystery. After all you know I don't like to waste things and with all the dead bodies around... I just couldn't help myself."

 

“I know you do,” Tom repeated aware that Bill was asleep, “This was all I ever wanted and I’ve waited so long to hear you say that. I love _you_ Billa.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Magdeburg Police Station 14:00**

“Mrs. Kaulitz, please calm down!”

 

“No!” Simone sobbed swatting away the police officer’s hand, “I want my baby! My little boy is out there somewhere! Why haven’t you found him yet?”

 

The clock at the Magdeburg Police Station read Friday 14:00. It had been a full two months and four days since Bill Kaulitz a fifteen year-old resident had gone missing and the police were at a loss of what to do. Commissioner Gordon Koch and his team had been searching for the teen for days on end now and were starting to lose hope. Simone was a mess and practically lived down at the police station now constantly checking in just in case her son had been found. Everyday she ignored the glances of pity from others and kept her head high. Bill just had to be alive he just had to.

 

“Madam you have to understand we’ve been searching everywhere believe me,” Gordon sighed dragging a hand down his haggard face, “But the possibility that we’ll find him after so long or let alone he’ll be… alive-”

 

“Oh god,” Simone whimpered hiding her face in her hands.

 

“The chance that he’ll still be alive after this long is slim. No one had called in for a ransom and we’ve checked the dealers involved in white slavery no one has seen your son. It’s astounding actually, we haven’t dealt with a kidnapping this complicated in awhile.” Gordon sighed scratching the back of his neck. Simone whipped her head up and stared at the Commissioner with hateful eyes.

 

“My baby is out there cold, tired, or possibly _dead_ ,” Simone seethed, “and all you can think about is praising the kidnapper! How dare you call yourself a police officer!”

 

In a fit of fury Simone got up off the wooden bench she had been sitting on and slapped Commissioner Gordon across the face. The slap resonated throughout the room and Simone snorted at him before turning to leave. She strode across the office keeping her head high as officers stared at her. Let them think she was the deranged one when in reality they were. Her Billy was out there alone and they were sitting around praising the kidnapper?

 

“They’re the deranged ones.” Simone muttered under her breath as she made her way to the door.

 

“Sir! Commissioner!” A voice shouted just as Simone got to the door. A tall lanky officer ran in panting and slightly sweating. Simone wrinkled her nose in disgust but froze for a moment as the officer ran up to Gordon and began rapidly whispering in his ear. Gordon nodded and muttered a little bit as the officer went on. Then suddenly his eyes lit up, they landed on Simone.

 

“Mrs. Kaulitz,” Gordon smiled, “We have a lead!”

 

* * *

 

Rays of sun danced across Bill’s eyelids and the young teen opened them slowly smiling at the light. He had no indication of time it was but Bill didn’t mind anymore. There was no time in the dark world Tom had created for Bill. There was no wrong and Tom was always right no matter what. Bill smiled and attempted to roll onto his back when strong arms wrapped around his waist and held him in place. Bill whimpered a little and snuggled back into those arms watching as the muscles flexed and moved as they held him.

 

“Good morning sunshine,” Tom grumbled from behind Bill. The teen merely whimpered in response and Tom began to run his hands in a soft circular motion on Bill’s exposed stomach. They had made love for the first time last night and Tom felt slightly guilty for how rough he had been with the teen. Now he was caressing the boy as if he was made of glass and could break at the slightest touch.

 

“Mmm morning,” Bill sighed leaning back and resting his head on the side of Tom’s. He had to hyperflex a little but he didn’t mind as long as got to be closer to his Tomi. Tom dragged his hands in larger circles now on Bill’s pale stomach dipping lower and lower with each motion.

 

“Are you okay? Down there I mean,” Tom whispered closing his eyes afraid of the answer.

 

“Y-yeah I’m good,” Bill whispered back not letting on how stiff he felt.

 

“Don’t lie to me,” Tom shouted rather loudly all of a sudden. He squeezed Bill’s back flush to his chest, “Don’t ever lie to me got it? I know I hurt you, you were crying during it.”

 

“I was?” Bill trembled as he felt Tom’s angry breaths ghosting on his neck making his hair stand on end, “I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

 

“No, no,” Tom whispered softly again, “It was my fault I’m sorry… I’m sorry.”

 

“Tomi?” Bill asked turning his head to the side in confusion, “A-are you crying?”

 

Tom nodded against the back of Bill’s neck and the older man held the teen closer sobbing into his hair. Bill simply lay there unsure on how to comfort the man when he wasn’t even facing him. The two lay there on their sides as Tom spooned up behind Bill hugging him close and Bill stared at the light coming in from the one window up in rafters of the lobby. They had made love on the cold stone floor last night but the entire time Bill had felt as if he were on fire. In the distance Bill could the scraping of rat’s claws scampering along on the stones but Bill paid no attention to this. All he wanted to do was turn around and snuggle up to Tom. Bill shifted carefully easing Tom’s grip on his waist and tried to turn.

 

“Don’t!” Tom snarled grabbing Bill’s arm and holding him in place. Bill let out a gasp at the tight grip and stared terrified into Tom’s crazed eyes. He was in one of those moods again Bill could tell. Bill knew to avoid Tom when he was in one of his moods but he was craving to be touched so much right then. Tom let go of Bill’s arm and slapped Bill across the face as he got up. Bill didn’t even feel the sting until Tom had gotten his pants back on.

 

“I need to be alone for awhile,” Tom muttered angrily tugging on his shirt.

 

Bill sat up rubbing his smarting cheek sadly knowing that he probably wouldn’t see Tom until later that night. Bill never strayed outside of the lobby, cafeteria, or bedroom so he had no idea where Tom liked to disappear to so often. Bill closed his eyes wrapping his arms around his naked self as he listen to Tom’s retreating footsteps. They echoed throughout the dark hallway and Tom slowly disappeared into the darkness not even bothering to use a lantern to see where he was going. Bill sighed and pulled on a Sunday school dress that Tom had made Bill wear last night. Bill really despised the outfits Tom made him wear but it made Tom happy so Bill complied. As long as Tom was happy that meant he wouldn’t get mad. And as long as Tom wasn’t mad he was the nicest person in the world to Bill.

 

“I love you!” Bill cried suddenly down the hallway knowing Tom was long gone. When there was no answer Bill sank to the dirty floor and began to cry.

 

* * *

 

“For the last time I already told you!” Andreas shouted back across the table at the police officer, “Bill and I went to the Boys´n`Beats Club on Liebknechtstraße and that was the last time I saw him!”

 

“Nothing went on in the club that we should know about?” The officer grumbled eyeing Andreas over. The blonde looked back at the officer with angry bloodshot eyes and sighed leaning back in his chair and cracking his neck. He been down the police station at least fifty times over the last two months and Andreas was growing tired of the same question over and over again.

 

“Well you already know the answer considering that I’ve told you before!” Andreas shouted putting his head in his hands.

 

“What was that?” The officer asked monotony.

 

“We went in I took off with some boy and Bill stayed at the bar. Then later that night he came up to me and we danced. I had to go to the bathroom so I told him to wait at the bar and when I came back he was gone! I looked everywhere in the club until closing time and couldn’t find him so I called Mrs. Kaulitz.”

 

“Can you remember anything odd about Bill that night?” The officer droned writing down what Andreas had said on a clipboard.

 

“Um… oh yeah! He had lost his shirt when he came up to me and he looked a little tussled.” Andreas gasped looking at the officer with wide eyes.

 

The officer paused for a moment and stared back and Andreas before shouting into his walkie-talkie the new information. Commissioner Gordon came rushing in moments later.

 

“Andreas you have to tell me everything that you remember when Bill came up got it? We have a possible lead right now so it better be damn important!” Gordon asked leaning over the table, “Well?”

 

“Um okay,” Andreas said thinking hard, “Fuck I was pretty out of it but I do remember him flirting with some guy at the bar-”

 

“Georg Listing we’ve already questioned and cleared him.” Gordon interrupted.

 

“And then I caught Bill flirting with the bar tender for awhile. He kept giving Bill free drinks.” Andreas whispered looking down at his hands.

 

“I want a list of what bar tenders were on duty that night and bring ‘em in for questioning!” Gordon shouted grabbing his coat and storming out of the questioning room, “Let’s go people we’ve wasted enough time already!”

 

“Commissioner about that lead I mentioned?” An officer asked jogging to keep up with Gordon as he stormed through the office.

 

“Bring him in for questioning on how he knows this and arrange a squad to go check out the place…. Where was it again?”

 

“The Magdeburg Insane Asylum sir. But the place has been abandon for years I don’t know why the kidnapper would go there it’s just down the street of the downtown police station.”

 

“I don’t know I don’t care just get a team down there now!” Gordon shouted as he ran out the doors and got into a police car, “Let’s go people! Let’s go!”

 

* * *

 

 _“Oh my god Tomi!” Bill cried digging his nails into the floor._

 _“Shut up!” Tom growled slapping Bill across the bottom. Bill yelped and Tom smiled down at the milky white cheek that was now turning red._

 _Bill didn’t know what had overcome Tom that night but he had forced Bill to the ground and said that he wanted him. Bill was a little taken off guard at first but hesitantly nodded in response. Tom loved Bill after all he said he did everyday. Tom protected Bill as well it was the least he could do to repay Tom. Now Tom had forced Bill into the most humiliating position, Bill was on his knees sticking his rump up in the air with his face pressed into the ground and his arms hanging lifelessly. Tom grunted again as his plowed into Bill from behind. He kept grazing Bill’s spot on purpose and Bill whimpered trying to angle himself better._

 _“I told you not to move!” Tom snapped. He grabbed Bill by the hair and forced his face against the ground occasionally pushing down on his shoulder to keep him down, “Oh my god… fuck yes… god oh god.”_

 _“Tomi… Tomi? Tomi please!” Bill whined as Tom just missed his spot again. He whimpered into the ground as Tom dragged his short nails down Bill’s thighs._

 _“Shut it!” Tom moaned making short shallow thrusts in and out of Bill’s body. Tom stared down in amazement while the tight little red hole sucked him in and out stretching angrily to take all of Tom, “Oh fuck going slow.”_

 _Tom grabbed Bill by the hips and slammed fully into Bill making the teen cry out in pain and pleasure. He jerked Bill around on his cock and made Bill’s body meet in time with his thrusts. Tom was hitting Bill’s spot dead on now with such force that the teen was foaming on the floor in pleasure. Bill tired to sit up again but Tom slapped him across the back and held him down._

 _“Tomi I’m so close touch me!” Bill panted as he heard Tom grunting from behind him. Bill wanted more that anything to see Tom’s face but he wouldn’t let Bill turn around and face him._

 _Tom thrusted angrily again and the teen screamed in pleasure and pain arching his back as he came hotly all over the floor. Bill’s body was buzzing happily and he sank to the ground content and let Tom continue to thrust into him. Tom picked up his aggressive pace into an almost painful one and Bill squeezed his eyes shut feeling sensitive from his orgasm. He didn’t know how much time had passed but soon Bill felt a hot sticky liquid running down his thighs but he knew Tom hadn’t come yet._

 _“Jesus that’s rich!” Tom barked in laughter as he continued thrusting forcefully bring back Bill’s hips to meet his thrusts, “I popped your cherry! God Bill your bleeding everywhere you little whore!”_

 _“Tomi stop!” Bill cried digging his nails into his fists, “That hurts! Please!”_

 _“I… didn’t…come yet!” Tom panted shaking. Bill could feel Tom swell inside of him and he knew Tom was about to come finally, Tom thrusted one last time into Bill before coming violently. Bill’s eyes shot open in shock as he felt Tom blow his seed against his prostate. Tom screamed every cuss known to man as he came before falling down on top of Bill with a thud._

 _“T-tomi?” Bill asked as his voice trembled. The pain in his lower regions was unbelievable and he felt as if he had been ripped in half and turned inside out. Carefully Bill snaked a hand underneath Tom and felt his thighs gasping at the sticky liquid there._

 _“Tomi get up,” Bill whimpered unable to move under Tom’s weight and in the intense pain, “Tomi?”_

 _Tom simply snored in response and Bill whimpered laying his head back down onto the ground in defeat._

 _“I love you.” Bill whispered side glancing at Tom’s sleeping face. He got no answer._

 

* * *

 

Bill was jolted out of his thoughts by the sound of gunfire and screaming. Some cried were shocked pained ones while others were out of fury. One cry caught Bill’s attention the most. It was Tom’s angered cry.

 

“Tomi!” Bill screamed getting up off the ground and running towards the hallways with wobbly legs.

 

He ran faster and faster as the screaming continued and Bill didn’t even notice when tears began running down his face. His bare feet slapped against the cold stone floors and Bill ran faster not caring about the strange objects or rocks that cut into his feet. He needed to get to his Tomi. Something was going on and Bill needed to find his Tomi before it was too late. The light at the end of the hallway was getting brighter and Bill stopped a closed door at the end where rays of light peeked through the bottom. He could hear Tom yelling something and Bill pushed open the door without a moment of hesitation.

 

Bill stumbled out the door and squinted against the bright light that blinded him. He couldn’t see anything as his eyes strained against the bright sun. He could tell they were outside from the sounds of cars rushing by beneath him but Bill couldn’t see anything. The screaming got louder when Bill ran out and he assumed that it was about him but the noises all blurred together and he couldn’t tell where he was. Months of staying in the darkly lit asylum had adjusted his eyes to a much darker climate. All of a sudden strong arms grabbed Bill around the waist. Bill opened his mouth ready to scream for Tomi but when the familiar smell of Axe hit his nose Bill relaxed. His Tomi had found him.

 

“Tomi?” Bill asked reaching out blindly to try and touch Tom’s face.

 

“Bill hush,” Tom snapped. Bill felt something cool being pressed to the side of his head and Bill froze.

 

“Drop your weapons or the boy gets it!” Tom screamed. Bill’s eyes slowly were adjusting to the light and when they adjusted all the way the sight he saw made him gasp.

 

They appeared to be on the asylums roof and armed policemen stood all around them in bulletproof suits. Bill side glanced at Tom and realized that the cool object being pressed to his head was a gun and then teen whimpered.

 

“Drop your weapons or I’ll blow his brains out!” Tom snarled roughly jabbing Bill in the head with the gun. Bill was terrified that Tom would shoot but it was the brief apologetic glance that calmed Bill’s nerves. Tomi did care.

 

Slowly all around them men began to drop their guns and they put their hands up in surrender. Tom was panting heavily and Bill gasped when he saw the gaping wound in Tom’s arm bleeding profusely. Bill attempted to reach out and touch it but Tom slapped his hand away tightening his grip on Bill’s waist and pressing the gun unforgivingly into his head.

 

“Alright,” Tom shouted, “I want you all to take two steps forward so I know that none of you are hiding.”

 

The men looked hesitantly at their commander awaiting his signal and Tom growled low in his throat.

 

“I said now!” Tom shirked before turning and punching Bill in the side. Bill gasped as the wind was knocked out of him and he kneeled to the side only being held up by Tom’s arm.

 

“Okay!” The commander shouted afraid of what Tom might do to Bill. Slowly they stepped forward and Bill saw something in Tom’s eyes glint. He smirked crookedly at them and slowly reached into his back pocket.

 

“Thank you boys it was a pleasure doing business with you,” Tom smiled. Tom pulled out a small remote control and the policemen stared at him with wide eyes but it was too late. Tom pressed the button down and right before Bill’s eyes bombs set off on the roof and the men were blown to bits. Bill shrieked as Tom threw him to the ground getting on top of him to shield him from the explosion.

 

Smoke and dirt surround them everywhere now and the roof where the policemen had been started to collapse. Slowly all around them the roof began to fall in and Tom threw Bill over his shoulder and ran as fast as he could to the other side. The ground was quickly disappearing below Tom’s feet and Bill panicked screaming at the top of his lungs as they ran through the smoke. Tom was sweating all over and he had cuts all down his back and on the side of his head from the explosion. Bill had a gash on his cheek but compared to Tom he was basically untouched.

 

The roof was collapsing quickly now and Tom held Bill close to his body as he prepared to throw Bill onto the nearby roof.

 

“No Tomi! No! No!” Bill chanted as Tom picked up his speed preparing to throw Bill.

 

“I’m coming to find you don’t ever forget that.” Tom shouted before running to the roofs edge and hurling Bill with all his might.

 

Bill’s breath caught in his throat as the world seemed to move in slow motion. He watched as Tom smiled at him from the other roof waving. He watched at a police helicopter flew overhead shining it’s light on Tom. He watched as the roof beneath Tom’s feet collapsed sucking him down. That was the last sight Bill saw before he hit the ground of the other roof hard.

 

Bill let out a strangled sound as he rolled across to roof. His body was jerked and bounced painfully as he tumbled. His tossed like a rag doll in a washing machine and for moment he thought he was going to die before he ever stopped rolling. Bill squeezed his eyes shut as his body finally flopped to a stop before Bill let out a pained cry. He was bleeding all over now and he could feel blood dripping down the side of his head. The mangled teen watched paralyzed as the smoke slowly cleared and the roar of the police’s helicopter hovered overhead. A man leaned out the window and shouted something at Bill but his mind wouldn’t process it as his world slowly was turning dark.

 

“Tomi…” Bill rasped as he felt himself losing consciousness, “Find me.”

 

Finally Bill’s head flopped lifelessly to the side as he fainted from the intense pain. His mind barely registered the shouting of policemen as he they gathered up his body and tried to perform CPR. Bill was already in the deep recesses of his mind a place where he and Tom could be alone. Tom would look for him, he had to, he had promised.


	7. Chapter 7

**Magdeburg Children’s Hospital 16:15**

 

“Billy? Honey please wake up!”

 

 _Mom? Simone what’s wrong?_

 

“Madam please I’ll need to ask you to back up. His condition is still unstable.”

 

 _Who are they talking about? Where am I? Why can’t anyone hear me?_

 

“No that’s my son in there! Bill! Billy!”

 

 _Mom calm down I’m fine. Mom I’m fine! Mom listen to me!_

 

“Mrs. Kaulitz, please don’t make me call security.”

 

 _What’s going on? Why can’t anyone hear me? Mom?_

 

“I’m his mother and I’m not even allowed to see him? He’s my son! I could have lost him!”

 

 _Mom calm down jeez I just went out with Andreas it was no big deal… we went to the club and had just a few drinks and…. And… oh my god… Tomi where’s Tomi?_

 

“Doctor his heart rate just spiked dramatically! I think he’s going into shock!”

 

“Monitor him!”

 

“Doctor his heart just stopped!”

 

“Someone get me a defibrillator! Quick!”

 

“Bill? Bill! Bill!”

 

“Someone get her out of here!”

 

“Bill!”

 

 _Bill was walking. He was walking through a forest that he had never seen before and was sure didn’t exist. The leaves lay scattered on the ground in brilliant yellows, oranges, and browns like the colors of fall but the trees themselves had trunks black as coal. The sky was an ashen grey and felt thick against Bill’s skin as he timidly walked forward unsure of his destination. The forest was dark and the only light Bill had to use was coming from the moon that hung overhead. It hovered barely above the horizon glowing a blood red, Bill squinted; he could have sworn he saw the red moon moving almost as if it were filled with… blood. Slowly and cautiously he stepped over leaves and fallen tree branches that littered this unknown forest’s floor. The young boy had no idea where he was and it scared him, rushing through his body and chilling his bones, like a virus it swept through his being crushing Bill with its force. Bill sputtered and clutched a hand to his heart desperately gasping for air as he felt the wave crash behind his knees and make them buckle. Bill fell to the floor with a gasp and he lay there twitching uncontrollably. The leaves crunched beneath Bill as he fell and by the time his body had hit the ground the forest floor had disappeared all together. Instead the crunching had disappeared all together and the boy made a loud splash as he fell not to the ground but into a sea of blood._

 _Bill stared up at the sky still unable to move or make his body stop twitching as he sunk further and further into crimson sea. He opened his mouth to scream for help but as soon as he had opened the offending liquid around him flooded his mouth. Bill tried screaming even louder as blood rushed into his mouth and down his throat no longer thick like normal blood but sliding down easily like water. The boy clutched at his throat in panic still unable to move most of his body and some unseen force dragged him down further and further. All he wanted to do was go home but as the blurry images of the surface slowly faded Bill closed his eyes in defeat prepared for death. Thousands of scenes from Bill’s childhood flashed through his mind only bringing more sorrow to the dying teen as he relived his tenth birthday. Simone’s smiling face warmed Bill down to his toes and finally the teen gave in no longer caring about his fate. He was to die thinking of Simone and that calmed his nerves preparing him for his eternal marriage with death._

 _“I promise,” A low voice rumbled that jolted Bill from his peaceful thoughts. Immediately Bill’s life stopped flashing before his eyes and the teen’s eyes shot open staring through the thick red liquid at the surface. The moon still hung aslope and from what he could see within the last few seconds he had sunk almost a hundred meters._

 _“I promise to come and find you,” The voice breathed inside of Bill’s head. It sound raspy and oddly familiar discomfortingly Bill as he continued to sink. He was balancing on the tip of death’s blade, a time meant to relive his live and rethink everything he had done, the voice sounded familiar and made his body shiver but his muddled mind was slow._

 _“Don’t you ever forget that,” The voice whispered inside of Bill’s head again. Bill stared frozen and paralyzed up at the blood filled sea’s surface trying to work out how he had known the voice._

 _“Don’t ever forget that,” Bill finally stopped sinking as he felt his back hit the ocean’s bottom followed by his feet slowly sinking to a halt._

 _Bill’s body finally landed on the ocean floor however the landing was not a smooth one. Something kept poking Bill at odd angles and it was then to the teen’s horror he realized that he had landed in an open grave at the bottom of the blood ocean. Thousands of bodies were carelessly strewn across the ocean floor pale as baking flour. Bill let out another scream when he saw the pale face of Simone next to him. She gaped at him forever frozen in a shocked expression and it frightened Bill. His stomach dropped as he caught glimpses of all of the bodies. They were all people he knew. Andreas his best friend, Gustav his classmate, Mrs. Lehmann his neighbor, he knew them all. Bill tried to move but his body was still frozen stiff._

 _“Remember,” The voice rasped in his head again. The pressure pushing down on Bill and keeping in place increased and Bill’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, “I’m coming to find you.”_

 

“Clear!”

 

Something that felt like a needle prick shot through Bill’s chest and the teen arched up at the force gasping. Immediately the sharp shoots of electricity stopped and Bill glance wearily around at his settings. The first thing he saw was the relieved eyes of the doctor holding the defibrillator as they set the machine down on the table next to Bill’s bed. He appeared to be in a hospital room although he couldn’t remember why. His head was pounding and his body felt weak as he coughed desperate for air. All around him doctors and nurses rushed to his side shouting things and checking a few large machines in the room. Bill’s eyes trailed down to his arms and he gasped colorful wires of all sizes stuck out of his arm and led back to the beeping machines. Bill’s mind didn’t even register the sudden increase in the beeping of the monitor or the frantic cries of the doctor.

 

“Blood.” Bill whispered looking down at his hands trying to find some trace of the sea he had been drowning in a moment ago, instead he was met with pale sickly looking skin. He could see practically all of his veins through his skin that clung to his body like wet paper but other than that there was no trace of blood. Bill instantly calmed down and the beeping on the monitor slowed. That voice so deep, so raspy like sandpaper, scary, alluring, and yet comforting. Bill knew he knew it from somewhere and couldn’t help but feel that he was forgetting something. Something important. Like he’d forgotten to repay Andreas for borrowing lunch money or he hadn’t cleaned his room. Like he had forgotten about a promise.

 

“Bill! Bill! Bill!”

 

“W-what?” Bill stuttered broken from his thoughts.

 

It was then that Bill truly looked around the hospital room. Simone was sitting in a chair next to the bed shaking and trembling as she silently cried into her hands, few nurses were looking at Bill with wide eyes as if he were a circus attraction, and the doctor waved a hand frantically in front of Bill calling his name. The room was boring and generic with a few scarce pieces of furniture but it had big windows and that excited Bill. It felt like it had been ages since Bill had fully seen the sun and the battered boy slowly closed his eyes breathing a sigh of relief as he felt the sun’s warmth on his face.

 

“Bill! Come back to us!” The doctor shouted rather loudly in his ear. Bill jerked away annoyed at he loud noise and turned his back to the doctor in a childish manner, “Bill are you here? Can you tell us your name?”

 

“Where?” Bill stuttered slumping down under the bed sheets, “Where did all the blood go? Mommy?”

 

“Oh thank god!” Simone sobbed from the corner she was huddled in. She reached out her hand to Bill as if meaning for him to take it but retracted it soon after as if afraid that Bill was made of glass.

 

“Bill you’ve been through a very rough time I think it best that you get your rest.” The doctor cooed rubbing the trembling teen’s back. Bill hung his head and fiddled with the sheets unsure of what exactly was going on. He was still a little disorientated and kept glancing around the room for any sign of the ocean filled with blood. He could still hear the soft murmurings of the deep voice that had spoken to him running through his head. He knew that he’d heard it before but he couldn’t quite place the name. He had remembered that it was deep and comforting, Bill shivered violently, just the mere thought of the voice made his toes curl. Just then Bill’s head snapped up.

 

“W-where’s Tomi?” Bill cried in a panic looking to the doctors for answers. Everyone seemed a little taken off guard at Bill’s sudden outburst as they stared curiously at him. Bill could feel his heart beating a mile a minute and he took a deep breath trying to compose him self.

 

“Where is my Tomi?” Bill asked again calmly looking at the doctor he had first woken up to, “Where is he?”

 

“Tomi?” The doctor asked crinkling his brow, “You mean Tomas Trumper? Mr. Trumper will no longer be bothering you anymore Bill there’s no need to worry.”

 

“What?” Bill gasped, “Where is he? Where’s my Tomi?”

 

Bill voice spiked at the last part and the doctor began to approach him slowly like one would with a rabid animal. They thought Bill was crazy. They were afraid of him. They were keeping him from his Tomi. Bill let out a small puff of air before full out screaming at the top of his lungs. He flung his head back and let his shrieks fill the room while he balled his fingers into fists clutching at the bed sheets. Immediately all of the doctors began to panic and tried to calm Bill. Two strong hands enclosed around Bill’s biceps and the teen flinched. They gripped tightly as his biceps and for a moment Bill was reliving that night when Georg tried to rape him. Their grip was tight and dominantly setting off a rush of adrenaline in the boy. His fight or flight instincts took over and Bill lashed out striking one doctor across the face. Everyone was screaming now and Simone got up from her chair was crying hysterically. More hands enclosed around Bill forcing him down and shrieked bloody murder. Hands meant bad things in his mind now. Where was Tomi to protect him?

 

“Hold him!” The doctor instructed pulling out a long needle form his coat pocket, “Now hold still Bill this will make it all better.”

 

“No! No you bastards!” Bill wailed desperately trying to buck off the people holding him down, “Tomi! Tomi help! Tom!”

 

“Ready hold him steady!” The doctor shouted, “Now!”

 

Something sharp was jabbed into the side of Bill’s neck and the teen flinched slowly losing control of his body. Sleep hit him like a ton of bricks and the last image Bill saw before he blacked out was Simone’s concerned face hovering over him. The darkness was sucking Bill in now that he had his eyes closed and just before his brain gave out he heard a voice.

 

“I promise.”

 

* * *

 

Tom let out a hiss of pain as he limped through the woods. The burning insane asylum was at least six miles behind him now as he limped pathetically at a slow rate. He could just barely see the rising smoke as he hobbled over a hill further into the vegetation.

 

He had to get out of there and fast. Everywhere around him cops cars cruised the streets and Tom knew better than to try and hide in the city. Magdeburg was too small and they’d find Tom soon, he needed to get further away as far as he could limp before sun down. It had been pretty tricky escaping the fallen burning building but Tom had pulled it off. When swat teams came through searching in the ruble Tom had rolled under a large piece of fallen roof and snuck into the parts of the asylum that remained standing. Once inside Tom was home free he knew that dark building like the back of his hand and he quickly made his way down to the boiler room. Once there he made his way towards the maintenance entrance that connected to the back parking lot. It was painful to be moving around so much but he had to get going or they’d find him. H couldn’t let that happen. He had promised Bill that he would come find him and he wouldn’t be able to that if he were locked up in jail.

 

Tom swatted some pine tree branched out of the way and disappeared further into the woods. He no longer see any houses and the tall buildings of the business district were slowly fading. Tom’s breath was labored as he heaved for air not stopping for a break. He had a huge gash down his arm from when he’d first gotten into a scrap with a police officer but now there was another huge one all the way down in leg. Each time Tom hauled his body along the cut gushed blood. Tom stared down at it comically purposely flexing his leg and watching the blood pump out. He found it entertaining in a sick way and Tom breathlessly laughed leaning against a tree trunk for a minute. His body sagged in relief and Tom closed his eyes trying to regain his breath.

 

“I’m coming Billa,” Tom growled gripping onto a branch for support, “No matter what they do or how they try no one can keep you away from me.”

 

“You’re mine!” Tom screamed snapping the tree branch off. A few birds flew frantically off from their hiding places in the tree tops at Tom’s outburst and Tom laughed.

 

He could feel the wood splinters digging into his palms and Tom stared at the blood. It gushed profusely and he could feel his pulse getting weaker with each moment. His body had suffered too much damage this time and Tom gritted his teeth slowly sitting down. The amount of blood fascinated Tom and he lifted his hand to his mouth greedily sucking on the wound.

 

“You’re mine,” Tom whispered licking his blood-coated teeth, “Always and forever.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Magdeburg Children’s Hospital 17:45**

 

“What’s wrong with him?” Simone groaned as she slumped down into the chair and put her head in her hands.

 

Simone felt as if she had been aging for years now. Raising a son as an only mother had made her paranoid and often overprotective of Bill. Raising Bill by her self had taken its toll and she no longer was young and as energetic as she had been five years ago. Worry wrinkles were permanently on her forehead now and she was starting to get crow’s feet around the eyes. Simone was only thirty-eight and yet now her hair was almost entirely grey. She looked old, worn, and just plain tired out. Bill saw this everyday and was deeply guilted by it. Each day she watched Bill get older, a little stronger, and look more and more like his father. David Jost had left when Bill was only five saying that he just wasn’t ready for parenting. After the divorce Simone had insisted that Bill kept his mother’s maiden name, Kaulitz, rather than be another Jost anything was better than Jost.

 

Simone and David Jost’s relationship was almost exactly like the Jaydn and Jorg Trumper’s relationship was. Both couples had been high school sweet hearts and gotten married due right after high school. It was funny how the universe seemed to like and toy with people’s fates and destinies this way. Like the Trumper’s had lost Georg, Simone and David had lost their first child. She was a beautiful baby girl that Simone planned on naming Elizabeth but when she had come out she was still as stone. Doctors tried desperately to save her and make her cry but the baby just lay there unmoving. Simone was devastated and David was a little shaken up by the death of the stillborn but yet they decided to try again. Bill had been born this time and healthy and bright little boy everything that the Jost family had wished but also didn’t expect.

 

As a baby Bill had cried continuously and had a tendency to make trouble for the young couple. After only five years David had had enough and demanded a divorce. Simone had tried to find a new boyfriend or some man stable to help her raise her child, she didn’t want Bill growing up without a father but none of them wanted to stick around when they found out she had a five year-old kid at home.

 

Now Simone sat looking through a one-way mirror at Bill as he sat in the small physiologist’s room. Bill was slouching on the couch still a little muddled from the tranquilizer’s effect but he nodded absently as what the physiologist said.

 

* * *

 

“Do you know where you are Bill?” The physiologist asked leaning over the table sizing up Bill.

 

“T-the hospital,” Bill whispered slumping sideways against the numerous plush pillows on the physiologist’s couch.

 

Bill hated this he had been sitting on that couch for the past hour while some whacko woman kept asking him questions. She kept talking at Bill and the boy took a moment to look over her outfit, it was hideous. Her glasses were too small for her large head but Bill supposed that she thought they made her look smart. Her mousey brown hair was tied up in a knot but some stray pieces kept sticking out at the side where she would tuck them back in every few minutes. But what bothered Bill the most was her horizontally stripped blazer with a floral print skirt. What was she thinking?

 

“Bill what did you think about that?” The woman asked breaking Bill of his thoughts. Bill eyed her yellowed teeth stained from too much coffee and grimaced trying to focus on the question.

 

“I’m sorry Dr. Schmitt what did you say?” Bill blinked refocusing on the crazed woman. There was nothing wrong with him so why was he here? Bill didn’t need this he needed to go find his Tomi before he got upset. Bill hated it when Tom got upset, an upset Tom never led to anything good.

 

“I said Bill,” Dr. Schmitt shouted angry that Bill had spaced again, “When Tom kept you there did he touch you inappropriately in unwanted places? Did he do things you didn’t like?”

 

“Nope.” Bill sighed curling up against a plush pillow. He smiled into the soft fabric of it as he nuzzled down.

 

“Never? Not once?” Dr. Schmitt asked as her badly plucked eyebrows rose up, “I find that hard to believe Bill and your doctor says otherwise. Bill there’s no need to feel ashamed or used, what Tom did was bad. He had no right to do those things to you but that doesn’t make you a bad person. You can tell me it’s alright.”

 

“I never said that we never did anything! I said he never touched when I didn’t like it,” Bill shot back becoming defensive, “I love what Tomi did to me I always wanted it!”

 

“Bill I’m not sure you understand,” Dr. Schmitt sighed tucking back her stray hairs behind her ear again. Bill’s eyebrow twitched in annoyance, “The doctor’s reports say that there was positive evidence that Tom raped you and it was unwanted. Had it not been, then there would have been less wounds and scarring. That shows that your body did not want and was not ready to accept the entrance. I imagine it must have been very painful.”

 

“What?” Bill screeched sitting up and tossing the pillow to the floor, “Tom would never! Tom never raped me! We made love and I wanted it! I deserved it! I don’t care if it hurt I owed it to Tom!”

 

“Bill now clam down,” Dr. Schmitt said in monotone writing in her journal, “So you did want it correct? You and Tomi ‘made love’?”

 

“Yes we made love!” Bill huffed crossing his arms over is chest, “I love Tom and he loves me! Tom only took me so that I would be safe from stupid people!”

 

“Stupid people?” Dr. Schmitt nodded still writing in her book.

 

“Yes,” Bill smiled triumphantly, “Like _you_!”

 

“So Tom took you because he loves you?” Dr. Schmitt asked peeking at Bill from over the rims of her glasses.

 

“Yes.” Bill nodded.

 

“And you two made love? A lot?”

 

“Not at first he’d watch me while he _did_ the… while he did the um… bodies.” Dr. Schmitt’s eyebrows rose at that statement but she nodded encouraging Bill to go on, “But once we finally did make love for the first time we did it all night even after I fell asleep. Then next day the police showed up.”

 

“You love him Bill?” Dr. Schmitt asked, “He drugged you, took you from your home, kept you in an abandon asylum, raped you, beat you repeatedly, and you love him?”

 

“Y-yes.” Bill answered unsurely now. Dr. Schmitt smiled triumphantly. This was her job after all despite how underpaid she felt she had a job to do. Dr. Schmitt was finally breaking through to Bill’s mind. He was cracking.

 

“Well he doesn’t love you.”

 

“What?” Bill shouted glaring at the physiologist from across the table.

 

“I said you may love Tom but he doesn’t love you. All the evidence is there.” Dr. Schmitt shrugged indifferently mentally cheering. She had Bill right where she wanted him.

 

“T-that’s not true!” Bill whimpered clutching his head.

 

“Oh but yes it is Bill,” Dr. Schmitt smiled, “You don’t really know Tom the way I do.”

 

“You know Tomi?” Bill picked his head up at this. He stared at Dr. Schmitt with wide watering eyes as the woman nodded knowingly.

 

“Tom Trumper also known as Roger Becker, Stuart Braun, and Samuel Lange. Age twenty-eight last sighting before this was in New York City, United States. Charged with kidnapping, destruction of property, and third degree murder. He’s a manipulator. According to our records he has a tendency to get obsessed with young teenage boys normally ranging from ten to sixteen years of age. He’ll follow them around from a few months to years learning everything about them getting ready to snatch them.”

 

“N-no,” Bill whispered hugging himself, “N-not Tomi. Not my Tomi.”

 

“He learns their schedules and lives their lives preparing for the perfect moment to take them. Then once he had them he plays mind games with them telling them that he loves them but then beats them. He often holds off on raping them until he’s sure he has their trust and then after he gets his sexual relief once maybe twice. Then he brutally kills them.”

 

“No!” Bill cried as tears began to run down his face, “N-not my Tomi!”

 

“His signature with bodies is to cut off the appendages including the head and genitals if applied. Then he’ll take out the victim’s heart and sew it to the outside craving his prisoner’s name into it. He’s sick Bill he’s a very sick man. He doesn’t love you and had the police not arrived earlier he would have killed you. You said he kept going even after you fell asleep?”

 

“Y-yes,” Bill whispered looking down at the floor, “But I’m different he… he loves me. I love him.”

 

“No Bill,” Dr. Schmitt sighed taking off her glasses. She got up and sat down on the couch next to the shell-shocked boy, “No he doesn’t.”

 

“Y-yes he d-does!” Bill choked on a sob before bursting into tears. Dr. Schmitt gathered the boy into her arms while she stroked his hair and comforted him. Bill continued to sob and shoved his face into the crook of her neck gripping her shirt tightly. He couldn’t handle this right now. He couldn’t. Tom had lied.

 

* * *

“He’s just like the Werner case sir,” Dr. Schmitt sighed nodding at the head doctor, “God that asshole.”

 

“That bad?” Dr. Meier whispered. He had been the one that Bill had first woken up to at the hospital and the man sighed running a hand over his haggard face, “Call Gordon he needs to know.”

 

“The poor boy,” Dr. Schmitt whispered looking through the one-way window Simone had been looking through only hours earlier. Bill lay on the couch still sobbing and curled into a ball, “He’s just like the Werner boy now… Stockholm syndrome.”

 

“I called Commissioner Gordon he’s on his way now,” Dr. Meier sighed shutting his cell phone. He shoved into the pocket of his white trench coat and stepped closer to the window watching Bill slowly unravel before his eyes, “The mother’s been taken care of?”

 

“Yes everything has been taken care of. We should wait until the police arrive to tell them the information we’ve gathered.” Dr. Schmitt whispered even though it was she and Dr. Meier in the room, “What should we do with him in the mean time?”

 

Dr. Meier paused for a moment and stared at Bill sadly. He had been working at the Magdeburg Children’s Hospital for years and he’d seen some pretty bad things in his time there. From five year-old burn victims whose faces had half melted off to the typical teenager who’d fallen off his skateboard and broken his arm. He was the best doctor in that section of Germany and he took pride in his work showing love and care with patient. However it was within the past ten years that he’d received kidnapped victims. There had only been two other victims of Tom in Germany that the police had recovered. A boy named Jason Koch who died soon after reaching the hospital from internal bleeding and Reid Werner. Reid Werner was the only victim of Tom’s that had survived so far and couldn’t be heavily questioned by police because he was declared mentally unstable. His half a year with Tom had made him deranged and he no longer could function as a proper person.

 

But now with Bill who still was partially mentally stable had survived Tom. This was it Bill was the key. Finally with his help the police could catch Tom and lock him behind bars before he could do this again.

 

“Set him up in the west wing of the hospital for extended stay put him next to Werner’s room. I think it’s time they met.” Dr. Meier ordered. He took one last look at Bill before turning his heel and walking out of the room.

 

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

“Come on Bill,” Dr Schmitt whispered pulling the trembling teen along, “This way.”

 

The two made their way through hallways of the hospital. Bill struggled to keep up with Mrs. Schmitt as she practically dragged him along until they finally reached a room. Bill looked up at the room number and gasped, 483, the exact room number Tom had kept Bill in at the asylum. Bill whimpered and tried to pull back but Dr. Schmitt paid no mind and tugged Bill along inside of the room. Bill hated it instantly the walls were a blank dull white and there was only a cot, toilet, and sink in the room. There was a single window but it had bars over it.

 

“Now you’ll be sleeping here during your stay with us okay?” Dr. Schmitt said sitting Bill down on the bed. The cot squeaked beneath Bill and the teen frowned already hating it here at the hospital. He tried to let his mind wander as Dr. Schmitt went on explaining the hospital rules to him a knock at the door got Bill’s attention.

 

“Bill there’s someone I’d like you to met,” Dr. Schmitt smiled getting up and walking towards the door, “Bill this is Reid Werner.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Magdeburg Children’s Hospital West Wing 18:05**

 

“Bill there’s someone I’d like you to met,” Dr. Schmitt smiled getting up and walking towards the door, “Bill this is Reid Werner.”

 

Bill’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at the object in front of him. He was unsure of what exactly to make of it and when he turned to Dr. Schmitt she merely gave him a knowing look. A boy that looked no older than Bill stood in the doorway of the dull room staring at Bill with piercing black eyes. Bill smiled weakly waiting for Dr. Schmitt to say something but the doctor quickly got up off of the bed and shoved the boy the strange boy into the room smiling as she made her leave.

 

“I have to go talk with Dr. Meier now. Behave you two you’re more alike than you know.” Dr. Schmitt grinned before slamming the door shut.

 

Bill’s eyes were still irritated from his crying earlier and he rubbed at them hoping that when he was finished everything would be gone. The blank walls would be gone and he’d be in his room, his revealing hospital gown would be his pajamas, and the strange boy in front of him would be Simone. However when Bill did open his eyes the strange boy was still there and was leaning forward only centimeters away from Bill’s face studying him. The boy was too close for comfort and Bill tried to jerk away when the boy’s hand shot out and grabbed Bill’s wrist in a painful grip.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Bill stuttered, “Let go of me!”

 

“You’re the other one?” The boy whispered bringing his face so close to Bill’s that he could smell the other boy’s breath. It smelled of garlic and Bill winced trying to pry his wrist free. The latter didn’t seem to like this because as soon as Bill moved the boy dug his nails into Bill’s pale skin drawing blood. Bill cried out and tried to shove the boy off but he was too strong.

 

“L-let go of me!” Bill shrieked as the boy flipped Bill backwards onto the bed. He quickly straddled Bill and jammed his face in front of Bill’s again studying him. Bill froze and stared back up at the strange boy afraid that if he moved the boy would kill him, he seemed unstable and Bill didn’t want to push him anymore. For moments the two just stared at each other not even breathing.

 

While the boy looked down at Bill with a stoic look Bill gazed back up at him with a look of fear. It was in that moment that Bill really took at look at Reid Werner. Bill could tell at one point that he had been porky from his wide bone structure but now there was no fat to him at all. Sickly looking skin hung to the wide skeleton structure giving the boy a strange look to him. Even despite the weight loss Reid’s face was still round from his cheeks making him look as if he were still ten, a feature that serve him well as he got older and aged. Bill’s eyes roamed over to Reid’s stoic face and for the first time he really took in his features. Reid Werner was truly beautiful. Despite his pale complexion little freckles still dotted along his nose and were scattered all the way down to his full lips that were pressed into a straight line. Reid’s green eyes that seemed as if they had dulled over the years stared into Bill’s wide brown ones and he saw them flicker. Reid’s flaming orange hair was disheveled and stuck out at odd angels making him look as if he had stuck his finger in an electrical socket. He reminded Bill of a wild animal that was not meant to be caged, it could only be kept for so long until it lashed out and showed its true wild nature. The thought made Bill shudder.

 

“You’re the other one?” The boy asked again tracing Bill’s jaw line. The brunette could feel Reid’s jagged finger nails digging into his skin and Bill stared up confused at the boy.

 

“W-what do you mean ‘the other one’?” Bill whispered.

 

“You know Roger as well?”

 

* * *

 

“Simone you just need to relax alright?” Angela sighed setting a flowerpot down on the kitchen table.

 

For the past two days when Bill had been in the hospital Simone had been advised to go home and try to prepare the house for Bill. Angela the girl across the street that had always liked Bill offered to help and the two women were busy cleaning and arranging furniture. The doctors told her that when Bill did get to go home he’d be very unstable and the smallest things could set him off. Everything had to be perfect.

 

“I know,” Simone sighed throwing her self down onto the couch, “You just don’t understand how I feel right now. How could you? My only son is taken from right under my nose and sexually abused for months on end? I… I just… shit.”

 

Simone broke off at the last part and curled into a ball covering her face with her hands. Angela was beside her in a heartbeat and she hugged Simone close trying to comfort the sobbing mother. Simone simply let out another wail and Angela sighed getting up off the couch and setting off to bring another box up from the basement. Many of Bill’s childhood objects had been brought back upstairs such as his favorite blanket, the painting that used to hang above his bed at the old house, all things that would comfort him and remind him of home. The doctors explained that Bill would need a rock to help him through the next few months that it took to recover and they advised childhood objects often did the trick.

 

“T-t-this is all my fault! I wasn’t there to protect him!” Simone wailed banging her fist down on the couch as her tears fell, “God dammit! Fuck!”

 

“No it is not!” Angela sighed walking over and rubbing Simone’s shoulders, “Simone come on now we still have a lot of work to do.”

 

“Fuck off!” Simone sobbed burying her face in the couch’s cushions.

 

* * *

 

“Roger?” Bill frowned sitting up as Reid crawled off of him.

 

The redhead awkwardly crawled on his hands and feet tucking his knees to his chest and suddenly it made sense to Bill why Reid seemed so off. Reid acted like an animal, a savage, untamed and wild. The way his eyes darted around the room every few seconds as if looking for attackers and why when he just seemed to walk overall his movements were more so a slink rather than a stride. Bill scrambled up to the bed’s headboard and watched as Reid perched himself on his toes curling into a ball.

 

“Roger Becker.” Reid elaborated picking at his forearm.

 

“I’m sorry Roger?” Bill answered slowly wearily eyeing his companion as he broke skin from his scratching. Reid made a little hissing noise but continued to scratch at the wound.

 

“Roger Becker.” Reid repeated not looking up. He dug his finger deep into the scratch and scraped off more layers of skin breaking through the pink into the deep red one. Blood gushed out immediately at an alarming rate and Bill stared horrified at the scene.

 

“I thought they said you were smart,” Reid snorted finally looking up at Bill, “and they say I’m insane.”

 

“You are insane!” Bill panicked watching as blood ran down Reid’s arm and onto his white bed sheets, “L-look what you’ve done!”

 

“What?” Reid stared blankly at Bill. Blood was gushed out everywhere now as Reid went back to his picking at Bill gasped grabbing Reid’s hand away to prevent him from doing more harm to him self.

 

“Stop that! You’re hurting yourself!” Bill shouted trying to wrestle Reid’s hand away. Reid let out a feral growl and brought up his other hand above his head, before Bill even knew what was happening Reid brought his nails down and scratched Bill’s cheek open making the other teen yelp.

 

“Don’t touch me!” Reid snapped lunging at Bill attempting to claw his eyes out.

 

“Oh my god!” Bill screeched trying to crawl away. He was half way off the bed when Reid grabbed Bill by the ankle and dragged him back digging his nails unforgivingly into Bill’s ankle.

 

“Help! Help!” Bill screamed at the top of his lungs as Reid hissed at him straddled him. The door shot open almost instantly and a bunch of doctors swarmed in and surrounded the two. Strong hands hauled Reid off of Bill and the red head let out an animalistic shriek.

 

“Sedate him quickly!” A doctor ordered trying to hold Reid’s left arm behind his back. Reid let out a scream and bite the doctor on the arm biting down even deeper when the doctor cried out.

 

Bill watched terrified from his corner of the room as Reid began to continue to bite and snarl at the doctors like a wild animal. The one doctor from before tried to restrain the feral boy again but Reid bit down on the exact same spot as last time munching down as if it were a sandwich. The doctors began to panic and start screaming into their walkie-talkies demanding a tranquilizer gun. Their attempts were futile as Reid continued to lash out and beat them to the ground. One doctor landed near Bill and the teen whimpered putting his head in his knees trying to make it all disappear.

 

“I’ve got it! Hold him steady!” One doctor yelled barging into the room with a tranquilizer gun raised. The doctors all threw themselves on Reid and held him still making the teen roar.

 

“Now!” The first shot landed in the side of Reid’s neck and Bill flinched watching through the gapes in his fingers.

 

“You!” Reid screamed glaring at Bill. He threw himself forward trying to reach Bill but now the doctors had him out numbered and they clung on keeping him in place, “You can’t have my Roger! He loves me! Not you! Me!”

 

“Another one! He needs another one!” The doctors called shooting Reid in the neck again. Reid made a strangled sound and he began to sag in the doctor’s arms. He fell to the ground on his knees and glared at Bill one more time before collapsing.

 

The room fell silent shortly after and Bill still sat there froze in the same expression. His face refused to relax and his eyes stared frightened down at Reid’s arms that lay only a few meters away curled into a claw. Dr. Meier and Schmitt rushed in soon afterward and began to yell at one another followed by Commissioner Gordon who began to scream as well. Bill clutched his head and began to rock back and forth trying to make the noise stop. He let out a whimper when a doctor walked over to him asking if he was all right. The doctor rested a heavy hand on Bill’s shaking shoulder and the teen snapped screaming and trying to scratch at the doctor. There were a few more shouts followed by the sound of a tranquilizer gun being fired and the last thing Bill saw before he collapsed was Reid’s still figure laying in front of him.

 

* * *

 

“Mister…ah Lange. Samuel Lange. Here is your room key and if you should have any questions just phone the front desk. We’ve taken the liberty to put a bottle of Sebastiani in your room since it is your favorite.” The concierge smiled handing a man in a business suit a room key.

 

“It’s always a joy to stay with you.” The man smirked taking the key and glancing around at the dazzling gold hotel lobby.

 

“As one of our most frequent guests it the least we could do.” The concierge beamed at the man. The man in the suit smiled secretly and slipped the concierge a twenty-pound when he shook the concierge’s hand.

 

The man smiled tucking the key into his suit pocket before gathering his bag and heading towards the elevators ignoring the woman rushing towards them calling out for him to hold the door. The two doors slid shut just as the lady made it there and the businessman waved a little as they closed shut. He leaned his head back against the elevator wall and silently prayed to God that the concierge hadn’t gotten too close to the man. He smelled of pine needles and forest despite his fancy Armani suit and the smallest smell of blood could be picked up from where it was slowly seeping through his work shirt. Also the fact that the suit had been tailored but hung a little off center on the man mostly because this suit was not tailored to fit that man, just as his shoes were two sized too small. In fact it was in great luck that no one had noticed a murdered man’s carcass thrown in the trash bin out back.

 

“Fuck!” The man growled putting pressure on the wound in hopes of stopping he bleeding. If he stained this suit jacket he would be pissed. The elevator chimed and came to a stop as it dropped off its only passenger at the top floor’s penthouse suite. The man hobbled off grumbling and furiously opened the door throwing his bag on the floor carelessly.

 

He quickly stripped off his jacket and shirt flicking on the television as he hobbled over towards the wine cooler.

 

“- _police are still in search of a man named Tomas Kaulitz who kidnapped local high school student Bill Trumper of Magdeburg for two months. He is described as being a tall Caucasian man approximately 177 cm around age twenty-eight with black cornrows and a lip piercing_.”

 

The man in the business suit grumbled and popped the bottle of Sebastiani open pouring onto the open wound gaping in his side. The sensation stung and the man cussed gritting his teeth in pain. He kept applying pressure to the wound as he poured more and more wine on it not caring as the expensive liquid leaked onto the carpet. The man ran a hand through his wavy brown crew-cut hair. He was lucky indeed. Lucky that the concierge didn’t notice the scary similarity between the gangster charged with kidnapping on television and lucky that he didn’t notice the businessman’s fried roots as if just coming back from dying it another color at the salon.

 

“- _this criminal is at large and should be taken seriously. Police say that he is armed and dangerous so please if seen show extra caution and contact the police immediately_.”

 

“Well look at that,” The man smiled shuffling over to the television. He popped open his brief case and pulled out a familiar pair of black boxers, in fact the exact same pair a certain businessman had worshipped in a bakery’s bathroom two months ago, “I’m famous.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Victorinox Swiss Army Store 08:05**

 

Tom smoothed down the collar of his new suit and smiled as he strolled towards the front door of the hotel.

 

All around him people of all sorts were milling around, pathetic really, to think in one swift attack Tom could have them all exterminated. The fat business in the corner would have a belt tightened around his neck to the smallest setting that would teach him to lose some weight. Tom imagined that his face would turn purple as he sputtered for breath begging Tom to save him. Or the mother going through her emails while her children protested about their hunger. Tom smiled eyeing how the veins in her neck were popping in frustration to block out her children. He watched how they pulsed with each rush of warm blood pumping through them the sight made Tom’s finger tingle and he wondered what it would look like when he sliced her throat open. Surely her eyes would bulge and blood would splatter everywhere as she flailed in a pitiful attempt to escape, Tom knew that from experience, but what would her veins do when Tom sliced them open? Would they simply stop? Or continue to pump for a little bit from the shock? The thought reminded Tom of when he was a child at the local farm and how when he would behead chickens the bodies would still get up and waddle around. Tom barked out a laugh just as he reached the revolving door god he missed being a kid.

 

“Mr. Lange sir? Will you be needing a taxi this morning?” The concierge called after Tom as he walked through the revolving door not even bothering to answer.

 

Tom knew the city of Magdeburg enough and he quickly blended in with the crowd. It had always amazed Tom how easy it was to fit in when you really put in the effort. He couldn’t understand why in all of these teen films the new kids always seemed to struggle and had to overcome some feat to become popular. Tom blamed the new kids themselves after all it was their own faults that they were too lazy to try and blend in that they refused to conform. Tom snorted and glanced around at the sea of people surrounding him as they made their way to work. All talking on their cell phones or emailing on their Blackberries far too busy to notice that there was a new one in their mix. There was always some sick thrill Tom got from blending in with a crowd, a sudden rush that made him feel invincible as people’s glazed eyes didn’t even cast a second glance at him. He blamed it on always wanting to live a normal life as a child. Day after day Tom would watch as other children rushed into their parents open arms ready to go home from a long day at elementary school. Everyday Tom would hide in the back waiting for the teachers to lock up and then begin the long ten-mile walk home. It took awhile with his short eight-year old legs but Tom did it anyways knowing that no one from his family would come and pick him up. Jorg had been very specific.

 

 _“Where the hell were you?” Jorg shouted slapping Tom across the face. Tom whimpered and tried to crawl away but Jorg was faster and slammed Tom back into the chair, “Tell me!”_

 _“N-no one came to pick me up!” Tom sobbed as Jorg shook him, “S-so the teacher lady drove me home!”_

 _“WHAT?” Jorg thundered slapping Tom across the cheek again hard. The force made the seven year old fall out of the chair and he looked around desperate to find his mother, Jaydn was nowhere in sight. Jorg grabbed Tom by his shirt collar and spat in his face._

 _“You are to never,” Jorg spat, “Never accept a ride home ever again! Do you want the police to take you away from us? From Mommy and Daddy? After we fed you, housed you, loved you? Do you want that?”_

 _“No! No! I don’t want that Daddy! Please!” Tom sobbed as Jorg shook him by the shoulders._

 _“Then you are to never tell anyone what goes on in this house. Understood?”_

 _“Yes Daddy!” Tom sobbed._

 _“Good.”_

 _“Daddy?”_

 _“What?”_

 _“T-then how am I to get home?”_

 _“Like fuck if I care.”_

 

A sharp shove to the shoulder broke Tom out of his trance and Tom looked up stunned. All around him people were still going to work parting around where Tom stood frozen in the middle of the crowd. It had been awhile since Tom had a flashback that bad and he shook his head running a hand through his newly dyed brown hair. He really missed his black cornrows, especially since Bill seemed to like his hair the best that way, but Tom couldn’t be recognized. He had a job to do. Some greater force that Tom couldn’t stop had taken Bill just like it had taken Georg his deceased twin.

 

Tom continued to walk until his feet carried him away from the business district and into the seedier area of town and then he saw it. The red sign with the white cross that read Victorinox Swiss Army Store the last creditable store on this dingy street. Tom strolled inside like he owned the place and walked right up to the counter and banged on the bell not even flinching when it rang out sour.

 

“Yes may I help you sir?” A middle-ages man with brown hair asked coming out from the back.

 

“Why in fact you can,” Tom smiled tonguing the corner of his mouth even though he had taken his piercing out, “Is it true in 1996 you cheated on your wife with a hooker?”

 

“W-what?” The man blanched taken back, “Hey bud what’s the big idea? Who the hell are you?”

 

“Brauni,” Tom smirked at the man, “Don’t tell me you forgot about me?”

 

“T-tom?” Brauni gasped rushing over to the counter and eyeing the man over, “Jesus is that really you? What happened? Last time I saw you, you were still in that hippy stage.”

 

Tom threw his head back in laugh and hopped up onto the counter, “Yeah that’s great now listen. I need a knife.”

 

“What kind?” Brauni asked suddenly dropping their playful manner. Tom watched as the other man slowly swallowed making his Adam’s apple bob.

 

“A good knife something light but packs a punch,” Tom shrugged jumping off the counter and began to stroll around the room, “Something thin but sturdy that can do some damage. You know what I normally like.”

 

“Before we go any further I have to know Tom,” Brauni sighed running a hand over his face, “What’s it for? And will the police be able to trace it back to me?”

 

“Naw man,” Tom smirked looking over the glinting knives in the display case, “I’ll scrub it clean no need to worry. As for the job it’s special.”

 

“A hit?”

 

“No not this time,” Tom sighed, “I’m going after someone that took someone special to me.”

 

“Aw shit Tom!” Brauni whined, “You can’t be serious! This isn’t one of those damn kids you take is it?”

 

“No it’s not one of those _damn kids_ ,” Tom snarled whirling around to face Brauni, “It’s Bill.”

 

“B-bill? Bill Kaulitz! Are you mad that kid’s all over the news? He’s in police custody!”

 

“I know and now they’ll pay,” Tom growled, “No one takes my Billa and gets away with it. Now are you going to help me or not? Either way I’m leaving this shop with a knife!”

 

“Alright, alright!” Brauni laughed weakly, “Come here I think I got something for you.” Brauni quickly rushed over to the store’s door and changed the sign to closed before tugging Tom in the back with him.

 

“I’ve been saving this one for something special,” Brauni breathed carefully opening a wooden crate. He dusted some of the wood shavings off and picked up a long knife about the length of Tom’s forearm. It glinted in the dimly lit room and Tom smiled, “It’s a German forged V40650 10’ slicer. It’s tough and lightweight you’ll work perfectly with it.”

 

Tom carefully took the blade out of Brauni’s hands and eyed his over trying to contain his excitement. It was a long lean knife with a heavy black handle Tom had never seen anything more beautiful. He weighed it in one hand before tossing it up in the air and catching it with the other ignoring how Brauni gasped. The end formed a nice sharp point and it caught Tom’s glittering eyes making him smile. There was nothing more beautiful than the sight of a brand new gleaming knife when you held it for the first time.

 

“It’ll serve me good?” Tom whispered still staring at the knife, “It won’t crack or dull easily? It’ll be able to slice right through things like paper?”

 

“Well um,” Brauni gulped nervously loosening his shirt collar, “Y-yeah it’ll do that.”

 

“Perfect,” Tom smiled setting the knife carefully down on the table cradling the blade. He held it like one would hold a newborn baby and Brauni smiled weakly, “How much?”

 

“What? Oh no! No, no, no it’s free! On the house for my most favorite customer!”

 

Tom’s head snapped up and looked directly at the other man frowning. He picked up knife in one hand and grabbed Brauni by the collar of his shirt with the other. The latter let out a small scream but stopped when Tom laughed breathing in his face.

 

“My father used to lie to me a lot,” Tom breathed loving how the man cringed, “I was seven when I found out. How disappointing. You don’t want to be like my father Brauni.”

 

“I-I…” Brauni stuttered when Tom pressed the knife to his throat. He pushed hard with the side of the knife not harming him but still cutting in a little at the edges.

 

“My father was a bastard of a man.” Tom released the frighten shop worker and stepped away smiling. Then without another word Tom picked up the knife and made his way towards the door.

 

“Bye Brauni and next time cut the crap or I’ll cut you open.” Tom called out as he slammed the shop door behind him.

 

Tom strolled out onto the street and sighed rubbing at his face. It was still early in the morning and yet even the brightest of the sun’s rays didn’t hit the grimy street he was on. All around him rubbish was piled in the streets as stray cats weaved between them. The air was still and it was absolutely silent on the street something that would normally frighten people, however Tom found the eerie silence comforting and he shoved his hands in his pockets and began to walk around the alleyways whistling.

 

It was a side of Magdeburg that most wished gone. The bad part of the city that parents warned their children not to go by on the way home from school and where murders were everyday occurrences. Danger lurked around every corner and Tom loved every moment of it. He found it curious how people seemed to always judge by appearances. All of those people so obsessed with their fancy shoes and designer jeans never really did see the way Tom saw the world. If they just took a moment and walked down the second alley to the left off of the warehouse they would find a group of friendly homeless people that sang around burning garbage every night that were always on pitch. Or that most of the thugs in this part of town were teenagers that had nowhere to learn when the local high school closed down. A new one never opened and none of the other schools seemed concerned with the scum of Magdeburg. Now they had resorted to mugging since it was the only way to get money for their family now.

 

Tom jumped up and grabbed onto the nearest fire escape ladder not letting go until it came loose and fell down to the street below. He then climbed the familiar steps all the way up to the crumbling building’s roof. If people only stopped once and gave these people a chance then maybe the world would be a better place. The rich could help the poor financially and the poor could teach the rich to pull their noses out of their phones and actually act like a family. The yowl of a cat broke Tom out of his thoughts and he sighed looking up at the sky from the rooftop just in time to see the sun setting.

 

“If only,” Tom sighed watching the different red, oranges, and yellows of the sun disappear over the horizon, “If only.”

 

* * *

 

“Bill you have to eat your green beans.” The nurses pleaded just missing the brunette’s mouth as he turned his head to the side. For the past half an hour she had been desperately trying to feed the boy the hospital’s version of “food”.

 

“No!” Bill shouted childishly, “It’s icky! I don’t want to!”

 

“Grow up,” Reid muttered shoveling another pile of green mush into his mouth. Bill watch in disgust as a small section oozed out of Reid’s spoon and onto the ground, Roger doesn’t like babies.”

 

“Shut up!” Bill shouted slapping the nurse’s hand away as it made a dive towards his open mouth, “And his name is Tom! Not Roger!”

 

“No it’s not! It’s _Roger_. What would you know?” Reid sneered glaring at Bill from across the table, “He left you here! He doesn’t love you!”

 

“Take it back!” Bill screamed flinging his mashes potatoes (or what looked like it) at the red headed boy, “Tomi does love me! He told me every night!”

 

“Don’t you know?” Reid asked baby voicing Bill, “He only said that to get rid of you because he loves me!”

 

“Does not!” Bill shrieked flinging more food at Reid who dodged it.

 

“Bill calm down this instant!” The nurse scolded trying to snatch the tray of food from Bill. Bill made a whining noise as it was scooted away and he scowled glaring at Reid.

 

“Come on Reid let’s get you cleaned up,” The nurse sighed dragging the smirking boy up, “Bill Nurse Lila will be in here in a moment to help you with your bath as well.”

 

Bill watched sadly as the two left the hospital’s cafeteria leaving Bill all alone. He sighed wishing he was dead but the stupid doctors at the hospital wouldn’t even let him do that. He glared down at his plastic silverware cussing.

 

“He does love me the most,” Bill said shakily kicking at the table, “He does love me the most.” Bill repeated more strongly this time.

 

“He does love _me_ the most.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Magdeburg Children’s Hospital 08:54**

 _Day 35  
Dear Dairy,_

 _I can feel myself slipping whether I’m subconsciously behind it or not, everyday a little more of me fades away and it scares me. I find that I don’t speak unless spoken too now and the rare occasions I do talk I keep my answers to the minimum. I don’t like what’s happening to me and yet I find that I can’t stop it no matter how hard I try. There is no light at the end of the tunnel in this dungeon they call a hospital and time passes by more slowly each minute._

 _The grey hallways and constant surveillance creates a depressing environment and even though I tell myself that I don’t belong here, that I’m normal, that this is all some sort of messed up dream when I open eyes it’s always still there. I can feel this place slowly draining me of any personality or character and I find now that I’m able to sleep through the pained screams of other patients on this floor at night. They frightened me at first but now I sleep soundly through them, I don’t know which frightens me more, the screams themselves or that I’m able to ignore them now. What’s happening to me? I caught a glimpse of myself in a window’s reflection the other day. I don’t know how it happened or when. I’m ugly now so damn ugly it’s disgusting. All of the meat is gone from my face and my once glowing skin had taken a pale grayish shade to it now. My roots are coming in now already and my hair is a matted mess of tangles and knots. I’ve chipped off my black nail polish. There is no need to look pretty in here I am one of them now. With the disheveled hair and crazed bloodshot eyes I blend in perfectly now._

 _Every morning I put a little tally on my bathroom wall counting the days since I’ve last seen Tom. So far there are thirty-five. I think the people here may be suffering from some mental handicap that only I’m able to see. They keep telling me that Tom will never able to hurt me again or that he’s never coming back. What do they mean hurt me? They’re the ones that are hurting me Tomi was meant to protect me. Disgusting to think that they are doing the right thing from keeping him from me. I know he’s coming small things keep my hope up. Every time I stare out at the skyline of Magdeburg I get this rush it’s hard to explain but it’s like nothing I’ve ever felt before and I know it’s a sign that my Tomi is out there trying to find a way back to me. I asked the woman in charge of the nightshift if there have been any Tom sightings but she told me no and that it was none of my business. The police refuse to tell me anything either they just give me looks of pity or treat me as if I were retarded. There’s nothing wrong with me. There’s no need to treat me this way. So in return I’ve done absolutely nothing to help them. I refuse to answer their questions and if I do give them an answer it’s entirely bullshit. They’re looking in the United States now what idiots. If I know one thing for sure it’s that Tom is not hiding in the States he said he’d prefer to lay low in a much more discreet place. Somewhere that the modern world had left untouched._

 _The doctors keep trying to make Reid and I get along. I don’t understand why they want us to but they always manage to ‘accidentally’ sit us at the same table during lunch or make us sit next to each other during movie time. I don’t like him and he doesn’t like me it’s simple as that._

 _Nurse Lila woke me up earlier than usual this morning in her typical manner by throwing the curtains open and ripping the sheets off my bed. I had no fucking idea what she wanted and she wouldn’t even talk to me until she marched me down to Dr. Schmitt’s office where she and Commissioner Gordon questioned me for hours. I’m not sure entirely what happened but from what I’ve gathered Tom’s on the move and apparently he made me a present. Some fifteen-year-old boy’s body was found dressed up like me. The police kept mentioning that the words ‘I’m coming’ where craved into the boy’s stomach over and over again asking me about it. When Commissioner Gordon told me I had let out a little sigh, which made him go bonkers and question me for another hour._

 _That’s all for now  
Bill_

 

* * *

 

Tom hummed happily as he drove along the road. The streets of Magdeburg were entirely empty at four in the morning and Tom felt like bursting with energy as he pulled up in front of Bill’s house. It was absolutely dark just like the other houses but tonight made it special. Tom had been keeping a close eye on Simone for weeks and now was his chance. She had gone out with a few of the neighbor’s wives to Berlin for a girl’s night out leaving the house empty. He could practically feel every cell in his body tingling as he turned off the engine and got out of the car. Across the street to where Mrs. Lehmann’s house was still wrapped in police tape. Tom let out a quiet chuckle as he made his way to the car’s trunk apparently he had shaken up this sleepy little town quite a bit. She had been Tom’s first gift to Bill it was a shame that he never got to see it. A dull thud broke Tom of his thoughts and he growled throwing open the trunk door.

 

“Hello there,” Tom laughed manically at the writhing human sized bag in the trunk, “How did you get in there?”

 

But of course Tom knew how the body had gotten in there after all he had been the one to put it in there. The boy’s name was Jake O’Neil and he sat right next to Bill in mathematics class. Tom had been under the radar long enough and he felt the need to let the police know that he was not someone to be messed with. Luckily for him the people of Magdeburg didn’t feel that strong of a need to enforce their kid’s curfew and he’d easily nabbed Jake. Now Tom was going to make sure that parents would demand their kids to come home straight from school for years to come after all it also been quite some time since Tom had made Bill a present and this time he wanted to make sure Bill saw it. Last he checked Bill was still being held in the psychiatric ward at the hospital and the thought made Tom’s blood boil. Who where they to be keeping his favorite toy locked up?

 

“Alley opp!” Tom laughed again as he threw the sack over his shoulder. Jake let out a muffled cry for help and Tom snorted. He’d gagged him with a pair of tube socks and then tapped his mouth shut there was no way he’d be making any noise for help.

 

Tom tightened his grip on boy in the sack who was now desperately trying to wriggle free it was useless. Tom reached down into the pants of his tight skinny jeans for the Kaulitz’s spare house key that they foolishly thought the pet dog had eaten a few months ago and walked in heading straight for Bill’s room. He threw the boy down onto the bed and tore open the sack smiling down at the flustered boy in it.

 

“Hello Jake,” Tom smiled. The boy glared silently up at Tom and tried to break free of the ropes tying his hands and feet together, “Do you know whom I am?”

 

Silence.

 

“Well I’ll take that as a no,” Tom whispered after a moment, “I’m the man that’s going to kill you.”

 

Jake’s eyes seemed to bulge out of his head at this and he began to desperately thrash and scream against his gag trying to break free. Tom didn’t even blink. He was confident in his tying skills and left the crying boy on the bed strolling towards Bill’s closet. Bill’s room had been left untouched since he’d been hospitalized and as Tom popped open the door stale air smelling of Bill flooded out. Tom moaned inhaling the scent and walked in running his hands over the clothing as he walked through the closet. He could still hear Jake’s pathetic whimpering from bed and Tom slammed the closet door shut after him shutting out the noise.

 

“Oh Billa,” Tom whispered picking up a shirt and shoving it into his boxers. The fabric had been over starched and it rubbed unforgivingly against Tom’s cock making him shiver, “Focus Tom there’s time for that later.”

 

Swiftly Tom picked up a pair of jeans and a t-shirt before throwing the closet doors open. Jake picked his head up at the sound and looked at Tom with a look of pure terror it faltered Tom never in a million years would he have thought he’d be able to induce such a look. Carefully Tom set the jeans and t-shirt down on Bill’s nightstand caressing like it where a baby. He dragged his fingers slowly over the material feeling Jake become transfixed with the action. Then right when Jake’s attention drifted Tom punched the boy in the nose. Jake’s eyes bulged and he let out a pained muffled scream as he rolled over on his side trying to escape Tom.

 

“Normally I would fuck you,” Tom stated calmly as Jake looked up at him with scared eyes, “But there’s only one fuck in my life now… you might know him.”

 

“Mphf whuda mphmp?” Jake groaned straining against the ropes.

 

“Yes in fact you sit next to him in mathematics class… Bill… Bill Kaulitz,” Tom smiled dreamily taking out his new knife from Gustav and running the tip of his finger against the blade, “I’ve heard you bully him at school? Am I right?”

 

“Mphf.”

 

“That you cornered him one day calling him a faggot,” Tom growled clenching down on the blade not even flinching when blood began to pour down his hand, “Well let me tell you something boy, I’m a faggot too and there’s a funny thing about faggots. See we’re so damn gay and queer that we’ll jump any straight guy we see and try to rape them, kinda like what you claimed Bill tried to do to you.”

 

“…”

 

“Now I’m not quite sure how that worked out considering that Bill is half your size and was scared shitless of you,” Tom growled closing a hand around Jake’s throat and squeezing, “But you know what? I can tell you this… I’m going to fuck you so hard that you’ll never be able to walk again and I won’t stop until you bleed to death from your ass letting everyone in this god damn town know that really you were a little closet faggot that had a thing for my Bill.”

 

Jake’s eyes bulged at this statement and he looked up at Tom shocked. He began to shake his head furiously when Tom tightened his grip on his throat making Jake’s eyes roll back into his head, “Tell me! You did like him didn’t you? But you were to damn proud to admit you were gay so you blamed your sexuality on Bill and picked on him! Huh? Huh?”

 

Jake squeezed his eyes shut and turned his head to the side as Tom snarled in his face above him, “Tell me!” Tom roared squeezing Jake’s throat again forcing the teen to look at him.

 

“Hmkay! Hmkay!” Jake grunted nodding furiously as tears began to pour out of his eyes, “Hay chid! Hay chid!”

 

“And now you’re going to pay the price,” Tom growled.

 

* * *

 

 _Day 36  
Dear Dairy,_

 _The police showed me pictures of Jake’s body today…_

 _I’m lost for words._

 _Bill_

 

* * *

 

“TAKE IT ALL YOU LITTLE FAGGOT!” Tom shrieked as he pounded the pool table stick into Jake’s bleeding hole.

 

The teen let out a muffled scream of pain and bucked up in fury trying to force the foreign object out. Blood was streaming down his thighs in an unnatural amount and pooled in puddles inside of the sack. After Jake’s confession in a fit of fury Tom had ran down stairs and gotten one of the pool table’s sticks and snapped it in half creating a sharp splintered edge. Now Jake was tied to Bill’s bed screaming in pain as Tom repeatedly jammed the stick into his hole again and again. Tom could feel the sharp end stabbing around inside of Jake with each thrust and he laugh manically.

 

“Take you fucking bitch!” Tom laughed with a crazed look in his eye, “Take it until you fucking die!”

 

Tom thrusted the stick in one more time before roughly pulling it out and then tossing it to the side. Jake’s body was trembling seized in pain and he lay helplessly watching Tom’s every movement as he reached into his pocket and took out his new knife.

 

“Come here.” Tom growled positioning himself in front of Jake’s entrance. He threw the boy’s quivering legs over his shoulder’s ignoring Jake’s muffled yelp and spread his legs opening his entrance wide. Jake’s eyes were filled with tears and he was breathing furiously through his nose now. Tom smiled sweetly and poked the tip of the blade lightly against Jake’s knee and began to trail the blade up Jake’s leg towards his crotch. The boy screamed and began to try to wiggled away but Tom sat up more brining the boy’s back off the bed and solely relying on Tom’s shoulders for balance.

 

“Such a bad little bitch bleeding all over the place but not dying, “Tom scolded finally bringing the tip of the blade to Jake’s entrance, “You’ve made a real fucking mess for me.”

 

Then without warning Tom dug the tip of the blade into the hole and pulled out sideways slicing the boy’s hole open. Jake let out the loudest scream yet and arched up sobbing hysterically. Tom simply laughed and repeated the process three more times watching how the boy pathetically squirmed and screamed begging for Tom to stop. The boy’s whines were beginning to annoy Tom and pulled the bloodied knife out snorting. Brauni was right the knife had served him well and fitted his every movement, it was long but agile allowing Tom to easily flick his wrist with precision, maybe Tom would give the guy a break next time. He took a moment and stared down at Jake’s body as it laid crumpled and broken at awkward angles on the floor. Blood was splattered everywhere from Bill’s stained white sheets to a generous glob on a Nena poster. So much blood from such a small little body. The human body would always amaze Tom to no end. Even as a child Tom would run off into the wood trapping small animals and slicing them open just to see how they worked inside. He’d love to experiment on them taking organs out of one animal and putting it into another animal that was sliced open alive yelping on a rock.

 

“You know what Jake,” Tom asked running a bloodied hand through his short brown hair, “You’re kind of a disappointing toy. You bleed all over the place whining like a little girl but you just won’t god damn die.”

 

Jake let out a strangled breath and Tom would see blood beginning to seep through the bandages covering his mouth.

 

“Such a disappointment.”

 

* * *

 

“Commissioner Gordon? Mr. Bill Kaulitz is here with Dr. Schmitt,” A police investigator called through the intercom of the investigation room.

 

“Send them in,” Gordon grumbled readying the files that lay scattered over a single metal table that dominated the small dark room.

 

“Right this way,” The policewoman smiled leading the frightened shaking boy into the small room. The air felt thick and moist as it stuck to Bill’s skin and he mentally panicked already not liking the situation. In front of him Commissioner Gordon surrounded by a few other investigators sat at one end of the metal table. Bill could make out a one-way glass window to the side of the room and all of the security cameras in the room zoomed in on Bill’s frightened face.

 

“Bill I’m sure Dr. Schmitt told you why you are here,” Gordon sighed flipping through a file glaring at Bill over the top of the paper the whole time.

 

“N-not really Nurse Lila said it was important,” Bill whispered trying to hide behind Dr. Schmitt’s tacky clothing. She let out a grunt and pulled him from out behind to front and center of the room not letting him hide anymore. Now everyone’s eyes were on Bill and it chilled him to the bone. Nurse Lila had mentioned it was important that he meet with the Commissioner but no one had told why yet. He could feel himself shrinking under everyone’s intense gazes. They were cold glares that people normally gave Bill when they found out he was gay but now there was something else in the looks, they looked almost… accusing.

 

“Jake O’Neil from your grade was reported missing two nights ago,” Gordon glared at Bill, “We found his body this morning. Opinions?”

 

“J-Jake?” Bill whispered clutching his trembling hands together. Dr. Schmitt pushed him forward a little and he sank into the chair at the opposite end of the table from the police officers, “W-why? W-who?”

 

Gordon snorted as if Bill had asked the simplest question ever, “Take a look at these,” he said tossing the numerous folders down the table to Bill.

 

“Commissioner I don’t feel that in Bill’s mental state he should be seeing these photos,” Dr. Schmitt snapped stopping the folders before they could reach Bill. Bill blinked surprised and stared up at Dr. Schmitt with a confused expression; she had never stuck up for Bill before why was she now?

 

“As his doctor I feel that they would only damage the progress we’ve made.”

 

“And as the Commissioner of police for this whole damn district I feel that he should. You call that progress?” Gordon snorted jabbing a finger at Bill who blinked dazed at him, “You people are turning him into a fucking vegetable it’s time we snapped him back to reality. Give him a little jolt.”

 

“Gordon!” Dr. Schmitt snapped as an officer took the folders from her and placed them in front of Bill.

 

“Open them now Kaulitz,” Gordon sneered, “See what your little boyfriend made for you!”

 

“This is highly unprofessional!” Dr. Schmitt gasped, “Bill honey there is no need for you to look at these please just close the folder.”

 

“No!” Gordon snapped, “He needs to see! We need to judge his reaction to see if he’s a suspect!”

 

“A suspect? A suspect in what?” Dr. Schmitt snapped. The whole room was fighting now and Bill stat there terrified staring at the folder. Everyone seemed to ignore him just then and with shaking hands Bill carefully opened the folder.

 

“To see if maybe he’s working with Tom Trumper!” Gordon shouted slamming a fist down on the table.

 

“W-what? Are you mad? He’s the victim here! You can’t have the victim as a suspect!” Dr. Schmitt shouted back enraged. It was a small yelp that broke up the argument, “Oh Bill honey you shouldn’t have!”

 

Across the table sat Bill staring down at the open folder shaking in his revealing hospital gown. His eyes had glassed over and he slowly lifted a trembling hand up to his mouth in shock. Scattered over the table lay a stack of pictures taunting Bill. The one in particular was a full body shot of Jake laid out on a doctor’s examination table or rather what was left of Jake. Jake’s once blonde hair had been sloppily dyed black and heavy eyeliner rimmed his eyes identical to the way Bill put on his makeup. His blue eyes had been gouged out and brown marbles sat as replacements in his sockets, blood had crusted at the corners. He was dressed in one of Bill’s favorite t-shirts and skinny jeans with random spots of blood seeping through the material. However it was Jake’s own dick that had been cut out and then shoved in his mouth that made Bill gag.

 

“O-ohmygod,” Bill whispered sitting there stunned for a moment. The whole room fell silent expect for the sounds of one officer heaving in the corner and Bill traced the edge of the picture with trembling fingers, “T-there’s more?”

 

“B-Bill don’t!” Dr. Schmitt warned putting a hand over her mouth to keep from throwing up.

 

“Oh my god.” Bill whispered again as he slid the first picture off of the stack and began skimming through the pictures, “Oh my god.”

 

Picture after picture Bill skimmed through them all each and everyone shaking him to his core. The police had taken a picture of everything documenting Tom’s night of fun for Bill to view. There was a close up shot of Jake’s dick in mouth, then another one of a bloodied pool table pole laying in Bill’s bedroom, then one of Jake’s brown marble eyes. Bill could hear Dr. Schmitt begging him to stop but it sounded blurry and distant all he could focus on was looking at each and every one of the pictures. Tom had killed Jake. Innocent Jake who was nothing but a simple school bully and now he was dead and it was all Bill’s fault.

 

“Bill stop please!” Dr. Schmitt begged desperately pulling on Bill’s arm.

 

The boy didn’t even look up at her and kept skimming through photo after gruesome photo transfixed with looking at each one. Bill’s eyes had glazed over and his jaw hung slack in shock. Finally Bill had flipped through all of the photos but he still kept swiping at the table as if there were more to the pile. Dr. Schmitt tried reasoning with him but Bill didn’t even hear her he just kept swiping at the table.

 

“Bill there’s no more,” Dr. Schmitt whispered shaking Bill lightly, “Honey please stop.”

 

“T-there are,” Bill whispered so quietly Dr. Schmitt almost didn’t hear it, “There’s always going to be more. All my fault.”

 

“Bill this isn’t your fault- Bill!” Dr. Schmitt cried when Bill dug his nails into the table and began to scratch, “Bill stop it!”

 

“No!” Bill cried digging his nails in deeper, “There’s always going to be more!”

 

“Get Dr. Meier! Now! Bill stop it!”

 

“No!” Bill wailed as his nails began to bleed, “Always more!”

 

“Someone help me stop him!” Dr. Schmitt barked as two officers raced over to help restrain Bill. They extracted his nails from the table and he let out a feral scream and began to thrash.

 

“Bill please stop! Don’t let go of his arms!”

 

“Always more!” Bill wailed as three pinned him down to the metal table, “Always more!”

 

“Bill snap out of it! You’re safe you’re with us! Remember? It’s me Dr. Schmitt!” The woman pleaded as Bill began to sob for Tom.

 

“Tomi! I want my Tomi!” Bill cried kicking his legs out before more officers grabbed onto them, “Tomi help! Always more! There will always be more you fuckers!”

 

Dr. Schmitt shot Commissioner Gordon a glare as they tried to restrain the writhing teenager, “See what you’ve done!”

 

“Always more!” Bill screeched bucking up trying to break free. He was panting heavily now and his eyes darted around the room with a crazed look to them. In that moment he truly did look like a crazed animal and Gordon sighed. How could this boy be so peaceful and frightened one moment and then turn into a rapid animal the next?

 

“Bill there is one more picture.” Commissioner Gordon sighed.

 

Bill’s writhing immediately stopped and looked up at the man with watering eyes, “R-really?”

 

“Yes,” Gordon sighed reaching into his pant’s pocket. He pulled out a medium sized picture that had been folded over in half and held it out to the boy, “Would you like to see it?”

 

“Yes!” Bill breathed instantly relaxing. The police restraining him gave Gordon worried looks and he waved from them to release him, “Give it to me! Gimme!”

 

Gordon held out the picture to him and he snatched it up in a second cradling it as if it were made of glass, Bill let out a shaky sigh and slowly flipped open the picture.

 

“H-he… h-he…” Bill stuttered trembling.

 

“What? What is it Bill?” Dr. Schmitt asked concerned rushing over to the boy.

 

The physiatrist carefully pried Bill’s fingers loose of the picture and took a long look at it. Deep cuts had been carved into Jake’s stomach saying ‘I’m coming’. Dr. Schmitt frowned and flipped the picture over to take a look at the back to see if it gave her any clues. All she could see was some perverted saying carved into a teenager’s stomach.

 

“He does care.” Bill whispered softly to himself.

 

“What was that honey?” Dr. Schmitt asked.

 

“Commissioner Gordon can I keep this picture?” Bill whispered quietly hugging the picture to his chest.

 

“I don’t see why not we have copies of all of the photos in the back-” He was cut off as Bill launched himself at the Commissioner and pulled him into a tight hug.

 

“T-thank you.” Bill sobbed softly into the officer’s neck, “Thank you.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Television Room of Magdeburg Children’s Hospital 12:00**

 

“Now you two play nice,” Nurse Lila called softly, “I’ll be back in an hour to take you guys to lunch.”

 

“Bitch like we care!” Reid snarled throwing himself down onto the lumpy couch that took up most of the room, “Just get the fuck out!”

 

“Now Reid, behave!” Nurse Lila snapped before shutting the door behind her.

 

Bill let out a shaky sigh as he heard the door click shut before slowly sinking to the ground. He could hear Reid muttering as he flicked through the channels on the television and Bill kept his head ducked down. It had only been hours ago that Commissioner Gordon had released Bill from questioning about the Jake O’Neil and now hundreds of thoughts were swarming around in Bill’s head. While he knew that this was probably just a sick joke on Tom’s part to mess with him something in the back of his mind told him that it was sign, a sign that Tom did still care. Bill snorted at the thought and shook his head a little; of course it was just a sick joke, why would Tom care? That had been Dr. Meier’s logic: if Tom really did care then why hadn’t he come yet? Or better yet if he really cared about Bill why hasn’t he turned himself in yet and was letting Bill rot in the hospital?

 

“There’s nothing ever good on,” Bill heard Reid mutter as he continued to flip through the channels.

 

Bill carefully took out the picture of Jake that Commissioner Gordon had allowed him to keep. Already the corners were beginning to fray and Bill could feel tears beginning to form in the back of his eyes. He sniffed tucking into himself even tighter holding his knees to his chest. The carpet felt hard and itchy against Bill’s bare calves making him squirm. Ironic how the carpet was beaten down to the point where it had been compacted into a solid surface, it was a nasty brownish color probably installed in the seventies and now it was stuck in this god awful place. Everyday more and more people would walk all over it taking it for granted as it would sink lower into the cement of the floor even more. Downtrodden and forgotten that would be Bill in a few more weeks.

 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Reid screamed breaking Bill of his thoughts, “While you stop sniffing like a goddamn baby over there! Suck it up! I mean come on!”

 

“Leave me alone,” Bill whispered slowly rocking back and forth. He squeezed his eyes shut trying to block out the sound of the television the best he could. Perhaps if he concentrated hard enough he could make it all go away. Suddenly there was a sharp sting at the back of Bill’s head and his eyes shot open momentarily forgetting where he was.

 

“Tomi?” Bill gasped as his vision slowly cleared and he saw no other than Reid looming over him, “Oh it’s you.”

 

“Yeah it’s me you piece of shit! Who else would it be?” Reid snarled letting go of Bill’s hair and smacking him over the head, “Take a look around you! We’re the only ones here! And it’s going to fucking stay that way until Roger fucking dies!”

 

“Reid,” Bill sighed rubbing his head, “Go away I’m not in the mood for your antics.”

 

“You little-” A sharp sting shot through Bill’s left cheek next and he gasped falling backwards on the carpet for a moment.

 

“Ow! What the fuck was that for?” Bill whined biting his lip, “Reid fuck off! I told you I’m not in the mood!”

 

“Not in the mood my ass!” Reid screamed back, “You think you’re so special huh? You think that you’re better than me?”

 

“Reid I never said that,” Bill whimpered getting up and walking towards the couch. The walls of the television room were sound proof so the likelihood of a nurse hearing them was slim to impossible. Bill felt his heart quicken in his chest and he backed as far away from Reid as the small television room would allow. Reid had that crazed look in his eye that he always got when they talked about Tom or rather Roger and it scared Bill. It would be another full hour until Nurse Lila came around to give them lunch, a full hour of just Reid and him.

 

“You didn’t need to!” Reid shrieked making Bill’s ears ring, “You come in here prancing around with that damn photo of yours and now you think you’re better than me! Well fuck you Bill! Fuck you!”

 

“What? Is that what this is about?” Bill frowned keeping his voice calm, “You’re mad because of the photo? Reid just because I have that photo it doesn’t mean I think I’m better than you.”

 

“Shut up!” Reid screamed picking up the remote and chucking it at Bill. Bill yelped and just managed to dodge it when Reid shot across the room and grabbed Bill by the throat.

 

“You didn’t need to say anything!” Reid grunted as he straddled Bill hands closed around his throat, “I see the way you prance around with it! How you look over at me with pity! Do think I’m stupid? Or was that your way of showing off? Oh let’s all feel bad for Reid because he didn’t get a photo.”

 

“N-no…” Bill gasped prying Reid’s hands off his throat, “No it’s not! Get off of me!”

 

Reid growled struggling to stay on top as Bill bucked up scratching at Reid arms. He managed to punch Bill in the face once before the smaller teen kneed him in the groin. With a moan of pain Reid rolled towards the side giving Bill just enough room to flip him over and take his position. The two continued to battle for dominance scratching and kicking at each other growling the whole while.

 

“He doesn’t care about you!” Reid snarled turning his head to the side as Bill tried to punch him, “He’ll never care about you! I don’t care what they say he’s coming back for me! He will, he promised!”

 

“Shut up!” Bill cried fussing with Reid’s flailing arms, “He does care! Tomi loves me! I know he does!”

 

“You stupid prissy cocksucker!”

 

“Dumb loud asshole!”

 

“Obnoxious pig fucker!”

 

“Overbearing smartass!”

 

“Brainless blind bitch!”

 

“He’ll _never_ care about _you_!”

 

“Shut up!” Reid shouted rolling out from under Bill. He staggered to his feet and glared down at Bill with such emotion it made Bill’s smirk falter. Immediately all of the anger and adrenaline drained out of Bill’s body and he stared up at Reid from his position on the floor in confusion. It was a small movement and Bill probably wouldn’t have caught had they not been looking at each other so intensely. For a split second Reid’s lip trembled.

 

“Reid?” Bill whispered shocked at how wounded his own voice sounded, “Reid are you okay?”

 

“Hmpf,” Reid huffed turning his back to Bill.

 

The two remained in silence for a moment and Bill watched Reid as his shoulders began to shake. A loud sniff echoed throughout the room and Bill’s shoulders sagged at the sound. The noise was like a sharp slap to the face and Bill slowly lifted a trembling hand to his mouth. What had he done? Reid, strong arrogant Reid, he never cried not once.

 

“R-Reid?” Bill whispered quietly, “Are you okay?”

 

“FUCK OFF!” Reid roared. His voice broke halfway through into a sob and Reid clamped a hand over his mouth.

 

“I’m sorry,” Bill whispered looking down at his hands, “I stepped over the line I shouldn’t have said that.”

 

“Why the fuck do you care?” Reid snarled through his tears whipping around to face Bill, “This is exactly what you wanted wasn’t it? You’re getting your way! Don’t try and play me with your sympathy act!”

 

“Reid I-”

 

“You think it’s funny? You think it’s funny how much this stings right now? Do you?” Reid sobbed angrily rubbing at his eyes.

 

“…”

 

“Do you know how much it hurts me to just look at you? That every waking moment I have to stare at you and be reminded of him.” Reid gritted out the last word, “I hate you! You’re everything that I hate in life!”

 

“I’m sorry.” Bill whispered softly.

 

“No don’t! I don’t want to hear it!” Reid sobbed as all of his anger finally left his body. Those sensations filled with hate that he’d felt towards Bill for so long finally just left his body. His joints ached from pain and exhaustion as he staggered slightly. He bit his lip suppressing his sobs as slowly sank to the floor on his knees.

 

“I-I don’t want to die here,” Reid whimpered after a moment.

 

“R-Reid you’re not going to die here,” Bill whispered crawling over to the sobbing red head, “Look at you, you’re in great shape.”

 

“That’s not what I meant,” Reid sniffed burying his face in his knees as he curled into a ball, “Three years. I’ve been in this goddamn place for three years. They don’t even let me go home on Christmas! I can’t even go home!” Reid choked, “Do you know how much it hurts to spend Christmas after Christmas alone in some hospital surrounded by people that don’t give a fuck about you!”

 

“No,” Bill trembled, “I don’t know what that feels like.”

 

“It fucking hurts that no one cares about me anymore.” Reid’s voice cracked.

 

“I do,” Bill whispered inching closer until his knees were touching the latter’s thigh.

 

“No you don’t.” Reid sniffed as tears ran down his face, “Why would you?”

 

“Why?” Bill’s breath hitched. He paused for a moment thinking on how to word it, “Because you’re my number one competition.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“When I first came here I had no idea that To- Roger had taken other kids as well… I thought… I thought I was special.” Bill smiled sadly as tears began to run down his own face. Reid sniffed loudly beside him before letting out a shaky laugh.

 

“Really?” He laughed squinting his eyes through his tears, “Because when you first came here I was jealous of you… I still am.”

 

“M-me?” Bill said looking to Reid in disbelief, “But why?”

 

“Look at you,” Reid smiled sadly, “You’re his latest pet meaning he’s totally forgotten about me if he’s moved on to you. You’re younger than me, more attractive, you’re my biggest threat.”

 

“No, no. You now…you’re older, you have more experience with him, you know his games while I’m left in the dark.” Bill laughed weakly. Reid smiled sadly at the other boy and reached out brushing Bill’s tears away with his thumb. The sudden action made Bill gasp and he looked to Reid with wide confused eyes.

 

“I’ve been lying to myself all these years,” Reid sighed, “Of course he’s not coming back for me, I lied earlier, he never said that he would when he left. But I kept hope for all these years. I ignored Dr. Schmitt and Meier and never gave up. Then you came along and insisted that Roger would come back for you and I could see it in your eyes, that fire that what you were saying was true and that you believed it one hundred percent with all your heart.”

 

“Reid.” Bill sobbed reaching out and pulling the other boy into a hug. Reid reached out for Bill without hesitation and the two hugged each other as tight as they could sobbing into the other’s shoulder.

 

“A-and then t-that picture came… and I knew,” Reid wailed rocking Bill back and forth in his arms, “I knew h-he was serious this time a-about you. He’s never left messages b-before saying he would.”

 

“It’s not fair though,” Bill sobbed pulling back and looking at the older boy, “Look at you. Who does that leave you?”

 

“Bill,” Reid smiled sadly, “My love for Roger died the minute you called him Tom. It was in that moment that he changed from the person I knew into the person you love.”

 

“I don’t love him,” Bill sniffed, “It’s just a psychiatric phase that my mind has created to cope for all of the rapes and things Tom did to me.”

 

“Bullshit,” Reid laughed sniffing, “Dr. Schmitt told you that didn’t she? Bill I’ve been living with you for over a month I know you don’t think that.”

 

“This isn’t fair,” Bill cried hugging the boy even tighter, “You loved him before me it’s like I stole him from you.”

 

“Nothing in life is fair you of all people should know that,” Reid breathed calming him self down, “I’m sorry I’ve been such a jerk for the past few-”

 

“Boys?” A voice called making the two teens jump apart, “Oh I’m sorry was I interrupting something?”

 

“No, no we’re fine,” Bill smiled genuinely this time, “We just want to go to lunch is all right Reid?”

 

“Yeah.” Reid smiled discreetly whipping away the last of his tears, “Let’s go Bill.”

 

“Oh,” Nurse Lila smiled knowingly. She opened the door and followed the two boys out that were now sending smiles to each other, “It’s so nice to see you two getting along for once.”

 

* * *

 

Tom quietly crept up behind the figure in front of him that was fiddly with his car keys totally oblivious to the man lurking behind him. His care was the only car on this level of the paring garage and Tom smiled deviously.

 

Tom had been keeping a close eye on all of the hospital employees searching for the perfect one to replace and he’d finally found it. The man’s name was Dick Smith, a pretty common name for a pretty bland man, he had just gotten a job at the hospital and today was his first day. No one would know him too well to notice that the real Dick had blonde hair while Tom’s was now a chestnut brown or that the man happened to lose over twenty kilograms over the night or that he no longer wore glasses.

 

“Damn keys where are you?” Dick muttered just as Tom walked up fully behind him. Tom had a pillow over his handgun as roughly jabbed the man in the back, “What the-? Who the hell are you?”

 

“I’m Dick Smith.” Tom smiled before pulling the trigger. The bang of the gun was silenced to a soft thud and Tom wasted no time in throwing Dick into the car and switching clothes. He pulled on the nasty cotton pants of the nurse’s outfit before adding the nametag, his ticket in.

 

“Pleasure doing business with you Dick but it looks like I’m late for work,” Tom grinned throwing a blanket over the dead man and then locking the car door.

 

Tom then set off around the street corner to the hospital. He took a deep breath not allowing him self to stop walking for a moment. As long as he looked like he was walking towards his destination with purpose no one would stop him, it was something he had found out as a teen when Daddy took to beating him. If you kept your head high and strode with purpose people would leave you alone.

 

“Pass?” A large security guard asked Tom as he approached the revolving doors.

 

“Here.” Tom said trying to act bored.

 

“Dick Smith?” The security guard asked raising an eyebrow, “You’re Dick Smith?”

 

“Yes,” Tom said forcing his voice to remain stoic, “Is there a problem?”

 

“Naw man but I would think about getting my name changed!” The guard broke out into laughter, “Yo Lucious take a look at this cracker’s name? Dick Smith? Hahaha!”

 

“If there’s not a problem can I go now?” Tom gritted imaging what it would be like to slit the two laughing guard’s throats right then.

 

“Yeah,” The first guard laughed leaning on the other for support, “You can go. You can go. My god!”

 

“Assholes.” Tom whispered under his breath as he stalked off towards the elevators.

 

“Oh Dick!” One guard wheezed still laughing, “Have an uplifting day! Hope nothing gets you down!” That set the guards off again immediately and they began to laugh again not even noticing that a certain white boy had stalked off fuming.

 

“Damn male nurse outfit,” Tom gritted as the elevator doors slide shut. He quickly scanned the floor selection panel even though he already knew which floor Bill was on by heart.

 

“Billa,” He breathed as the elevator pinged and the doors slid open, “I’m coming.”

 

* * *

 

“That was my favorite thing that Roger ever did for me,” Reid sighed leaning back against the pillows of Bill’s narrow hospital bed.

 

“Wow,” Bill sighed, “I never knew he could be that…sweet.”

 

Lunch had gone by quickly along with the rest of the day now that Reid and Bill had called a truce. It had shocked Dr. Meier and Dr. Schmitt when they first walked in on the two patients laughing hysterically over some joke like old pals. For the rest of the afternoon the two had talked about each other’s lives before Roger or rather Tom and then their experiences with him.

 

“So you had no idea?” Bill asked.

 

“That my garbage man was planning on kidnapping me? Of course not!” Reid smiled shaking his head, “In all honestly I don’t know what Roger saw in me back then I was a fat little kid. I didn’t start losing weight until I was put into the hospital.”

 

“Well you couldn’t have been that fat,” Bill snorted hugging a pillow to his chest, “I mean Roger found you attractive so I doubt you were the size of a whale!”

 

“Well what about you? I mean you weren’t always this skinny were you?” Reid laughed playfully pinching Bill’s stomach.

 

“Actually in the time I’ve been here I’ve really only lost a few kilograms.” Bill smiled.

 

“Now way you little lair I bet you were a cow as well.” Reid laughed. The lights overhead flickered for a moment and Reid paused looking at Bill puzzled. The suddenly lights went out.

 

“Reid!” Bill panicked reaching out for the other boy.

 

“I’m here!” He called back fumbling in the dark to find the brunette.

 

“What’s going on?” Bill whimpered holding the other boy close.

 

“I don’t know maybe there was a thunderstorm? But the hospital has a back up generator.” Reid whispered back squinting into the darkness trying to make out Bill’s face. It was no use there were no windows in the room and the room was pitch black. Not the kind of blindness experienced at night but rather the kind when in a cave, total and utter darkness without the slightest amount of light.

 

“I’m scared.” Bill whispered.

 

“Why? Nurse Lila will be here in a moment to check on us and everything will be fine.”

 

“I’m glad we’re friends now,” Bill whispered, “Or else I’d be in my room alone right now.”

 

“Yeah me too.” Even though Bill couldn’t see Reid’s face he could hear the smile in the other boy’s voice and he sighed relaxing.

 

The echoing of shoes on the waxed hospital floors rang throughout the room signaling to the two boys that someone was coming. Bill immediately relaxed and let go of Reid sliding over some to give the boy some room.

 

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud._

 

“Someone’s coming.”

 

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud._

 

“I hope it’s Nurse Lila and not Natalie she’s always so snippy.”

 

 _Thud, thud, thud, thud._

 

“Whoever they are they’re almost here.”

 

 _Thud, thud, thud, thu-_

 

“Who is it? Did they open the door yet?”

 

A loud creak echoed throughout the room letting the boys know that someone had entered. For a moment no one moved as Bill and Reid’s breathing picked up. They somehow knew that the person standing in the doorway was not the nurse. The person remained silent as Bill let out a shaky breath and asked if it was Nurse Lila. Then just then the person flicked on a flashlight and Bill screamed.

 

There standing in the doorway holding the flashlight under their chin to illuminate their face was Tom Trumper grinning like a mad man. Reid’s eyes bulged at the sight in the doorway and he held his arms out in longing staring at Tom with a slacken jaw. What happened in the next moment happened so fast that Bill didn’t even get a chance to blink let alone stop screaming. A loud bang resonated throughout the room and Bill froze feeling his chest constrict as he stared at Tom and the gun in his hand.

 

“I-I-I” A gurgling voice broke Bill of his trance and he immediately sucked in air confused on why he was not dead. Tom was still standing in the doorway with his gun raised smirking at Bill who then turned to Reid and let out a gasp.

 

Bright red blood was splattered all of the way down Reid’s chest centralized around a gaping hole just below his heart. Bill’s heart stopped for a moment and he stared into Reid’s wide shocked eyes. The two’s eyes met for less than a second conveying every unspoken message of farewell and then Reid Werner closed his eyes for the very last time. Reid’s body flopped back onto the bed still as stone and Bill squeaked never taking his eyes off of the corpse beside him even when he felt hot pants against his neck.

 

“Did you miss me darling?” A deep voice growled into Bill’s ear making his hairs stand on end.

 

“Y-you killed him.” Bill stated quietly still in shock.

 

“I had to,” Tom said as if it were the most simplest thing, “He was blocking my view of you. He was obstacle and now he’s been removed.”

 

“You killed him.” Bill whispered again eyes not leaving Reid’s dead form.

 

“Aw baby I missed you too.” Tom mumbled wrapping his arms around Bill’s shaking form and breathing in his hair.

 

“You killed him,” Bill gritted tensing in Tom’s arms. He spun around and shoved Tom off of him, “You killed him! You fucking killed him! You monster!”

 

“W-what? Billa what’s wrong with you?” Tom asked as Bill landed weak punched against Tom’s chest, “So I killed a guy big deal.”

 

“You fucking killed him! Monster! You’re a monster!” Bill wailed putting as much force behind his punches that he could get, unfortunately they seemed to be doing nothing, “You’re a monster! You fucking killed him!”

 

“Bill,” Tom growled grabbed Bill’s wrist mid-punch. Bill halted his punches and stared up into Tom’s black eyes illuminated by the flashlight.

 

“You killed him,” Bill sobbed letting his knees give out as he fell into Tom’s form, “You fucking killed him like it was no big deal. You probably don’t even know who he was. You’re a monster! You killed him. Oh God you killed him.”

 

“Billa, Billa, shh,” Tom soothed the crying teen holding him close, “Of course I knew who that was. He was Reid Werner right? Right?”

 

“Uh hmm,” Bill whimpered burying himself in Tom’s chest. He gripped Tom’s shirt tight in between their two chest as Tom wrapped his arms around Bill’s waist, “You knew who he was and you just killed him like he was nothing.”

 

“But Billa he was nothing,” Tom whispered rubbing his cheek against Bill’s wet one, “He means nothing to me everything means nothing to me now that I have you again. Billa you’re my world.”

 

“B-but you killed him.” Bill whimpered. Tom let out a low groan and rubbed up and down Bill’s sides clucking.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” Tom laughed backing Bill towards the bed. A flash of panic ran through Bill as he felt Tom lightly pushing him backwards, “You talk too much.”

 

“What are you doing?” Bill screeched just as Tom grabbed him by the back of the neck and banged his head hard against the metal bed frame. Bill fell to the floor like a sack of bricks and Tom cooed picking up the unconscious boy’s limp body.

 

“Poor baby,” Tom cooed throwing Bill over his shoulder, “Let’s get you home.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Parking Lot A6 Section 4 23:02**

 

Tom walked briskly through the dark halls of the hospital with Bill slung over his shoulder. The hallways were pitch black and his small flashlight did little in illuminating the room but Tom didn’t need the light. For weeks he had been memorizing every floor planning his escape route. In fact Tom felt totally at home in the darkness and he smiled hitching Bill up a little more on his shoulder, it felt just like the abandon physco ward. At the thought Tom let out a low grunt. There was no going back now and his precious Bill would never be able to live a normal life, but not like that mattered to Tom. His sneakers were squeaking softly on the waxed floors and Tom frowned cursing that he had forgotten to wear quieter shoes, his first mistake. This mission had to go perfectly there was no room for mistakes. Tom picked up his pace and set off in a slow jog he needed to get out of there and fast.

 

“I’ve missed you,” He smiled down at Bill’s unconscious form practically vibrating at the thought of what he would do to Bill when they got home. A loud grainy crack cut Tom off and he frowned reaching around in his pants for his walkie-talkie.

 

 _Tom! Tom, are you there?_

 

“B,” Tom snarled into the device still clutching Bill’s neck, “I told you no names! Remember something for once god dammit!”

 

 _Right sorry over. T do you have what you need?_

 

“Yeah,” Tom smiled down at Bill, “I got what I need bring the car around back to the south entrance I’ll be waiting there.”

 

 _Got it over and out._

 

Tom stashed the walkie-talkie away taking a sharp turn left around the corner as he visualized the hospital map in his head. Thirty paces forward and he would come to another intersection where he would take a right leading him to the fire escape way stairs. Then he would go down to the ground floor and go out the back at the south exit where trucks unloaded. Brauni should be waiting with the car and if he could get there in less than ten minutes they were home free.

 

“I think I heard something down here,” A voice followed by shoes called down the hallway, “Nurse Lila go check on the patients at the end of the hall.”

 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Tom whispered turning right and sprinting for the stairwell, “They shouldn’t have been up here yet.”

 

“OH MY GOD!” A woman’s voice screamed followed by more footsteps and few more screams.

 

“Looks like they found Reid huh Bill?” Tom panted closing the door behind him as he began to dash down the stairs. Bill’s head merely flopped against Tom’s back in response.

 

It was still relatively dark and Tom had to grip the railing as he descended. He counted in his head the floors until he finally made it down to the ground level. Then suddenly the lights flickered back on.

 

“Shit! This isn’t supposed to be happening!” Tom cussed throwing open the door and dashing towards the kitchen, “Everything’s off by five minutes.”

 

“Hey what are you doing?” Voices shouted at Tom as he rushed through the kitchen knocking people out of the way. During his scrambled for the door he elbowed a man carrying a pot of soup on his dash for the door sending the hot liquid flying everywhere. Everyone’s attention was immediately on Tom and he cursed trying to think fast.

 

“Somebody grab him!” One man shouted lunging for Tom but just missing him as he darted between the cutting counters.

 

Tom ran as fast as he could dodging the numerous chefs and workers that tried to catch him. Some had already run off fearing for their lives while other stood there in shock unable to move or actually believe this was happening. He could see a man approaching him from the corner of his eye and Tom eased up on his feet letting them slide across the tile floors. He could see the glowing red light of the exit sign and Tom knew he didn’t have much more time before security showed up. Running on pure adrenaline Tom slide down on his left leg and grabbed the leg of a nearby table using it to swing him around in the direction of the door. If he could make it past the stove he was home free.

 

“Stop you!” A man wearing a tall chef’s hat shouted at Tom shaking his knife at him. Tom’s mind didn’t even have time to register that the gesture was a warning before he instinctively pulled out his gun and shot the man in the head. A short silence fell over the room as the man fell backwards his head, or what was left of it, falling into the boiling pot behind him. Instantly after people began screaming in terror.

 

Tom shoved past the body and sprinted for the door hugging Bill’s body close. Everyone was screaming and trying to jump out of the way as Tom ran by them absolutely terrified as he waved his gun. Then just as he was about to reach the exit door two deliverymen came through carrying a crate. The one facing the kitchen pulled a face of horror at the sight of Tom’s gun right before the snarling convict pulled the trigger and shot his partner in the back of the head. The crate was instantly dropped and Tom jumped up pushing off of it with his right foot as he shot out the open exit door. The screams of the kitchen were becoming fainter now as Tom ran down the delivery ramp pushing workers out of his way. He could see a glimpse of Brauni’s black BMW and he smiled hopping off the ramp and landing in Brauni’s car just as the passenger door opened. He quickly threw Bill in the back lovingly stroking his face before jumping in the passenger seat.

 

“Drive!” Tom commanded slamming the door shut.

 

“Hey man what’s this about I mean- holy shit!” Brauni shouted when he spotted Bill’s unconscious body in the back seat.

 

“Drive,” Tom snarled pulling out his gun and jamming it against the latter’s head, “I said drive!”

 

“Alright! Alright!” Brauni squeaked in a unusually high tone. He slammed his foot on the gas pedal and the engine roared, tires screeching as they pulled off into the highway.

 

Tom let out a sigh and slumped in his seat rubbing at his head. He had killed four people today, not the most he’d ever killed, but he knew that he’d have to kill more today if he wanted to pull this off. He tapped his gun against his knee as he thought, the trigger still warm in his hand.

 

“Tom,” Brauni gritted clutching the wheel with white knuckles, “Tom?”

 

“Huh?” Tom said startled clutching the gun tighter.

 

“E-easy now,” Brauni stuttered as his eyes darted back and forth between the road and Tom’s gun, “Tom what is going on?”

 

“I already told you.” Tom stated coldly.

 

“No,” Brauni gritted trying to keep his voice calm, “You said you had to run an errand at the hospital-”

 

“And I did.” Tom cut off snarling.

 

“No!” Brauni screamed gripping the wheel tighter as he weaved in between cars, “You fucking kidnapped a kid from the hospital! What the fuck!? I’m so fucked now, we’re so fucked now!”

 

“Drive faster.” Tom said blankly not even flinching when Brauni hit the wheel in frustration.

 

“If they catch us… oh my god if they catch us we’re fucked! Fuck Tom! Fuck!”

 

“Shut the fuck up and drive the car!” Tom snarled pressing the gun into Brauni’s head. Brauni side glanced at Tom hesitantly and Tom growled jabbing him with his gun harshly.

 

“Pick up the speed and drive the fucking car!” Tom growled. Brauni still didn’t accelerate the car and he hesitantly glanced at where his cell phone sat in the center console, “Don’t even think about it.”

 

“Tom we can’t do this,” Brauni hissed, “We’ve done some crazy things in the past but this has gone too far.”

 

“If I were you I’d drive the car,” Tom smiled evilly, “After all you never know what loved ones could be affected by your decision.”

 

“W-what?” Brauni whispered wide eyed.

 

“Your daughter Amelia she’s quite something. She’s seven now right? It’d be a shame for her to die so young,” Tom smirked still pressing the gun to Brauni’s sweaty head, “However you and your wife wouldn’t have to pay for college.”

 

“You didn’t. You didn’t!!! Tell me you didn’t!” Brauni growled.

 

“Oh but I did Brauni,” Tom smiled, “You really shouldn’t leave your house key under the doormat where anyone could find it. But don’t worry I have some friends keeping her company so she won’t get lonely.”

 

“If you even touch one hair on her head I swear I’ll-”

 

“If you don’t drive the car she won’t even have a head by the time I’m through with her,” Tom snarled shoving Brauni’s head with his gun. He unlocked the gun and the other man froze at the sound of the click, “And neither will you.”

 

“A-alright! I’ll drive okay?” Brauni whimpered speeding up the car, “Just don’t hurt my daughter…please.”

 

The two sat in silence as the car sped up darting between the other cars in a blur. Even though Tom had put his gun away he still sat facing the driver watching as Brauni sweated. The sounds of honking cars and screeching tires were the only noises as the car accelerated even faster making the little arrow on the meter bend to almost a sixty-degree angle. The other cars were merely a blur now as they neared one hundred and twenty-five miles an hour dangerously drifting between the lanes. Suddenly from behind them a siren sounded and Tom’s eyes darted frantically to the review mirror.

 

“Oh shit,” He whispered whipping around to look out the back at the police car that was now following them, “Brauni drive faster.”

 

“F-faster?” Brauni squeaked in a high-pitched voice, “We’re already at one twenty-five!”

 

“We got a cop behind us.” Tom said calmly as the police car flashed their lights at them.

 

“A cop? Oh god… man I can’t do it!” Brauni panicked turning around in the direction of the siren, “Tom we come on we have to pull over! Please! Maybe it won’t be as bad if we just pull over?”

 

“Drive.” Tom said blankly sitting back down.

 

“Man, think this through!” Brauni pleaded still not slowing down the car. The police car was becoming closer in the rearview mirror and Tom growled turning to face Brauni and pulling out his gun.

 

“Drive!” Tom snapped grabbing at the wheel and switching the lanes again. The car jerked violently and in the backseat Bill’s body rolled against the window and hit it with a thud, “Drive the damn car!”

 

“Tom please we can’t do this! Come on!” Brauni pleaded howling when Tom jabbed in the head with his gun again.

 

“Drive the damn car!” Tom shouted pulling the gun away and shooting a hole through the ceiling. Brauni cried out at the sound in fear and slammed on the gas sending the car shooting forward even faster making the engine roar.

 

“Oh my god we’re gonna die!” Brauni cried hysterically, “We‘re gonna die!”

 

“Shut up and drive the damn car!” Tom shouted, “Or I’ll fucking kill your daughter I swear!”

 

“We’re gonna die!” Brauni sobbed clutching the wheel tighter, “This is all your fault! You’re fucking deranged man! Kidnapping little children to be your sex toys!”

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Tom shouted grabbing the neck of Brauni’s shirt.

 

“Shit,” Brauni wheezed eyeing the police car chasing them down. Its sirens were blaring now as the flashing lights swirled colors of red and blue. Then suddenly another police car came in off an exit followed by another counting three cars chasing them now. The BMW’s engine was humming fiercely now as they slide between lanes the police cars close no their tails. Tom sat stoically staring out the rearview mirror as Brauni whimpered softly behind him gripping the wheel for dear life. The two remained silent for a moment, not looking at each other deep in thought.

 

“W-what happened?” A soft voice said barely above a whisper from the back seat. It was muffled under the roar of the engine but Tom heard it immediately whipping around to face the dazed teen.

 

“Billa?” Tom breathed excitedly reaching back and grabbing one of the boy’s arms. Bill seemed to come to life at the touch and froze staring down trembling at the sight of Tom’s hand enclosed around his arm.

 

“What the fuck?” Brauni shouted, “He’s awake?”

 

“W-what? Where am I?” Bill squeaked as his eyes darted around the car searching for answers. His eyes finally landed on Tom’s smiling face and the boy shrieked desperately thrashing to loosen Tom’s grip. Tom frowned and clamped down on Bill’s thin arm tugging him forward when Bill began to hyperventilate making his chest rise and sink with labored breathes.

 

“Dude we’re so fucked now!” Brauni cried panicking at Bill’s screams, “We’re gonna die! Oh god we’re gonna die!”

 

“G-get o-off of me!” Bill wailed trying to pry Tom’s fingers off of him, “Let me go! Please! Someone help! Help! Help!”

 

“Billa it’s me… Tom,” Tom said crestfallen, “Billa everything’s going to be alright now. I’ve got you.”

 

“GET OFF OF ME!” Bill screamed wildly thrashing around kicking his feet out, “Someone help me! Help! Help!”

 

“Holy shit,” Brauni began screaming. “Holy shit! We’re gonna die!”

 

“Get off of me!” Bill sobbed desperately clawing at Tom’s hand. Tom frowned tugging Bill forward more and the boy screamed lashing out and punching Tom square in the face.

 

The police cars were closing in faster now and Tom growled squeezing his eyes shut trying to block out all of the noise. Bill was still screaming in the back sobbing hysterically now as Brauni sat in the driver’s seat screaming and praying to the lord. The sound was all blurring together into one loud racket and Tom grunted squeezing his eyes closed even tighter.

 

“Oh god we’re gonna die!”

 

Tom clenched his fists and tried to block out the noise.

 

“Someone help! Please help! Help!”

 

Tom frowned and kept a death grip on Bill making him yelp in pain as he began to sob again.

 

“We’re gonna die shit. We’re gonna fucking die.”

 

“Mommy! Someone please!”

 

“I should have stayed home, dear Lord, forgive me! I should have stayed home!”

 

“SOMEONE HELP!”

 

“WE’RE GONNA DIE!”

 

“Enough!” Tom shouted pulling out his gun and shooting Brauni in the head.

 

Bill stilled for a moment before he began to scream again his cries like that of a wounded animal. Tom could feel the sweat and tension in the car building with each moment and in a flash he crawled over to the driver’s seat, opened the door, and shoved Brauni’s body into the oncoming traffic. Bill watched terrified as the body flopped across the asphalt where soon after a large truck ran over it honking its horn as the body was crushed. One police car immediately stopped by the remains but there was still two following them. Tom let out a whoop of victory slamming the door shut as the car swerved barely missing a minivan. Upon seeing the dead body thrown out of the car the remaining police cars began to shoot at the speeding black BMW. Bullets launched themselves in the glass shattering the back window as Bill screamed in terror.

 

“Get the front seat sugar,” Tom smiled kindly slamming his foot down on the gas throwing Bill back against his seat.

 

“You’re a fucking monster!” Bill cried holding a hand up against his racing heart. The cops began firing again and Tom quickly swerved the car out of the way sending two other cars crashing into each other.

 

“Get the fuck up here,” Tom growled dropping the sweet act. Keeping one hand on the wheel he used the other to reach around in the back searching for Bill as the teen curled away. When Tom brushed the bare skin of Bill’s arm the teen bit down on Tom’s hand hard. Tom growled out a series of cruses trying to shake Bill off but the teen bit down harder not letting go.

 

“You little fuck!” Tom screamed slamming his chair backwards crushing Bill. The brunette let go with a cry and within a minute Tom had grabbed Bill by the hair and hauled him into the passenger seat.

 

“No! No! No!” Bill cried out in pain each time Tom roughly yanked on his hair. His roots were screaming in pain now and Bill whimpered leaning towards Tom to close the distance between his head and Tom’s hand. Another bullet hit the passenger seat’s headrest and Bill cried out as upholstery flew through the air.

 

“Fucking bitch,” Tom growled yanking Bill again until he fell face forwards into Tom’s lap. Bill whimpered when his face landed in Tom’s lap, his nose nudging the surprising hardness in Tom’s pants, “You always know how to rile me up.”

 

“T-Tomi…” Bill mewled arching away from Tom’s erection. Tom snarled and shoved Bill’s head back down slamming his face back down in his crotch. Bill lay sprawled across the front row, his legs in the passenger seat with his head in Tom’s lap. The armrest was digging painfully into his side but the pain was nothing compared to Tom’s harsh yanks.

 

“See what you do to me,” Tom laughed manically narrowly missing another car. Bill whimpered as Tom held his head down, forcing him to rub his cheek against the bulge, “It’s been forever since you’ve last sucked me off.”

 

“N-no!” Bill whimpered squeezing his eyes shut, “I won’t let you boss me around anymore! You’re sick! This isn’t right!”

 

“Shut up!” Tom growled twisting a handful of Bill’s hair and smashing his face against the seatbelt buckle. Bill let out a cry of pain and Tom moaned grinding into the boy’s soft face, “You don’t know fuck right now! I’m the only one that’s every going to love you!”

 

“No you don’t!” Bill wailed trying to loosen Tom’s grip, “You’re hurting me! T-Tomi stop! Tomi that hurts! Stop!”

 

“You think anyone gives a shit about you?” Tom laughed, “You own mother left you in the hospital to rot, in fact, had it not been for me you’d still be in there!”

 

“H-had it not been for you,” Bill growled, “I wouldn’t even have been in there the first place.”

 

“I said shut up!” Tom snapped banging Bill’s head against the seat buckle again. The boy yelped and gazed up at Tom with glazed eyes as the man picked his head up by his hair.

 

“S-stop please.” Bill whispered as Tom tenderly trailed his fingers down Bill’s throbbing temple.

 

“Maybe you’ve forgotten your place,” Tom smiled sweetly as Bill’s winced awaiting his next punishment. Tom pulled the boy closer ignoring his cries of pain until he was practically in his lap. The Tom leaned forward placing his mouth next to Bill’s ear loving how he trembled on top of his erection, “But you’re mine.”

 

“No I’m- holy shit!” Bill screamed when another bullet broke another window in the back of the car.

 

“Take the wheel for a minute,” Tom instructed grabbing Bill’s trembling hand’s in his and placing them on the wheel, “It’s time we got rid of these guys.”

 

“What!?” Bill screeched, “But I don’t know how to drive!”

 

“Never a better time to learn then huh?” Tom laughed angling himself in the seat with Bill still in his lap. He rolled down the window and a gust of wind blew in sending Bill’s dark hair flying in every direction as he drove shivering in his revealing hospital gown.

 

“T-Tomi what are you doing?” Bill squeaked swerving to avoid another car.

 

“Jesus fuck Bill!” Tom growled leaning back in the car just in time as they scrapped along side another car. Metal screeched against metal and Bill screamed squeezing his eyes closed, “Don’t shut your eyes your supposed to be driving!”

 

“Oh my god,” Bill hyperventilated, “Oh my god.”

 

“Head towards the bridge,” Tom instructed leaning out the open window again. He grabbed onto the roof facing backwards and began to shoot at the two police cars. Upon seeing Tom they opened fire on the car and Bill screamed as bullets began to log themselves in the car’s metal. One bullet broke the rearview mirror only centimeter’s from Bill’s head and he practically fainted.

 

“Bill focus! The bridge!” Tom shouted to be heard above the roar of the wind. Bill nodded dumbly and took the next exit going straight through a red light narrowly missing cars. The cars around them served and collided with one another as one of the police cars crashed into the pile, “Come baby there’s one left now!”

 

“Oh my god,” Bill whimpered breaking into tears, “Oh my god.”

 

Tom whooped before climbing back into the car taking the wheel from Bill. The boy was trembling on the spot looking at Tom with eyes as wide as saucers as they neared the bridge. But instead of following the other cars onto the bridge Tom drove up over the curb and onto the grass. People screamed and ran out of the way as they drove through the park ripping up the grass in their wake.

 

“Tomi?” Bill shouted clutching onto Tom’s arm for dear life as they just missed a little kid, “Get back on the road!”

 

Tom remained silent and continued to drive until they neared the park’s end. There was a walkway above the water with a guardrail but Bill’s knew it wouldn’t stop the car. Tom was planning on running the car off the bridge and into the river.

 

“Tom what are you doing?” Bill screamed panicking. He shook Tom but the man only sped up even faster a determined look on his face, “Oh my god you’re going to kill us!”

 

“Billa,” Tom smiled turning to face Bill finally, “I fucking love you.”

 

“You what-” Bill screamed before Tom silenced him with a kiss. Tom’s lips roughly crashed against Bill’s ramming his tongue into the stunned teen’s mouth. It was a hot kiss full of passion and lust that was so overwhelming to Bill all he could do was submit to Tom’s rough mouth. Tom was holding onto Bill’s bicep tightly pulling him closer and Bill whimpered throwing his arms around the man kissing him back hungrily. Bill was so wrapped up in the kiss he almost forgot about the bridge until Tom pulled away abruptly. He grabbed Bill by both arms taking his hands off the wheel and threw the door open.

 

What happened in the next few seconds was like a slow motion film to Bill. He felt Tom’s hands close around his arms pulling him towards the opened door tossing him out. He briefly caught a glimpse of Tom’s calm face staring adoringly at him and then there was the sensation of air around him followed by the feeling of the hard ground under his back. Stunned Bill rolled for a few minutes, his bones cracking against the ground, before his back roughly hit the guardrail. The roar of the car’s engine was muffled as he watched the car slam into the guardrail at full force before flipping over backwards. Screams were all around him now and Bill cried out in pain as his injuries finally caught up with him. Struggling he managed to pick up his head and watch helplessly as the car freefell for less than a second before plunging into the dark water below. The car then bobbed for less than a second before it was sucked down below leaving no trace behind.

 

Bill lay there stunned his body screaming in pain as people began to swarm and look over the bridge at where the car had disappeared. Then finally Bill sat up grabbing onto the guardrail and pulling his body up as his muscles felt like they were ripped from their bones. People were screaming and talking now a blur of confusion before one piercing scream broke through them all…

 

“TOMI!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Kaulitz Residence Magdeburg, Germany 16:15**

“Come on slowpoke!”

 

“Andreas slow down!” Bill called out half-heartedly chasing down his blonde friend.

 

The cool winter air blew against Bill’s face and he shivered pulling his coat tighter against him as he chased after his friend through the park. It had been an entire year since Bill had last been in that park and spilled his hot chocolate on a particular stranger. He and Andreas tended to stay away from that area when walking home from school but today was different. In order to get to Brad’s Bagels they needed to cross through the park it was the only way to get there from school. Andreas let out a breathy laugh as he sprinted ahead of his friend taking longer strides each time he heard Bill’s wail of protest to slow down. The freshly fallen snow cracked beneath Andreas’ feet and he smiled savoring the special moment of him and Bill running through the park just like old times. It had taken some time for Bill to open up to people after he was let out of the hospital and it broke Andreas’ heart when he first went to visit his friend.

 

 _“Bill?” Andreas called softly pushing open the heavy wooden door of the hospital room, “Bill?”_

 _His eyes landed on a figure in the bed and he let out a soft gasp taking in the image before him. A pale sickly looking creature lay there resembled a skeleton more than a human. The creature stared out at Andreas with dead lifeless hazel eyes encompassed in purple shadows that looked like bruises compared to the pale skin. Various machines were beeping and the blonde cringed at the sight of an IV sticking out of a thin stick-like arm. His eyes roamed and landed on the creature’s other arm that was bundles up tight in a caste and long with the side of his body where it was obvious at least three ribs had been broken. A trembling hand slowly reached out and gave a weak excuse of a flick beckoning the blonde forward and the latter obliged._

 _The room was silent except for the squeaks of his shoes and the shallow wheezing breaths of the person on the bed. Andreas came to a stop and stared down into those broken dull eyes and he felt his chest tighten. This was without a doubt his best friend Bill. The lively boy whom he had grown up with, who never let a bully’s harsh names get him down, the boy who always had a smile on his beautiful face. But now that smile was gone, there wasn’t the least bit trace of it now and it shook Andreas to the core. In one aspect he had gotten back his best friend, yes physically, but also had lost him._

 _“Andi?” A soft hoarse voice whispered, “Andi what’s wrong?”_

 _Andreas bit his lip as he felt a wave of emotion come over him. A mixture of anger and sadness were in his eyes as Bill stared up confused at him. How could someone want to hurt such a beautiful surreal being like this until they were broken and battered, a mere memory of what they once were? Andreas clenched his fists tight as he eyes scanned Bill’s broken form strewn across the bed barely alive. He had barely gotten any sleep in the months that Bill was gone and when he received word that he was in the hospital he was overjoyed that his friend had been found, only to panic again a few weeks later upon hearing that he had been kidnapped from the hospital. Andreas had watched in terror the car chase from his television at home. The police had found Bill passed out by the channel with a broken arm and three broken ribs._

 _“B-Bill I…” Andreas whispered whimpering when his tears began to fall._

 _“Andi don’t cry,” Bill pleaded as his hoarse voice broke mid-sentence making Andreas only cry harder, “A-Andi please.”_

 _“I’m sorry,” Andreas whispered picking up his friend to look him in the eyes, “I’m sorry.”_

 

“Come on catch me!” Andreas laughed stopping by a tree and leaning against while he caught his breath, “Man I’ve gotta stop ditching gym.”

 

The park was silent for a moment and Andreas frowned no longer being able to hear the crunching snow of Bill’s footsteps. He scanned the barren park but couldn’t find any trace of his friend. Panic overtook Andreas and he pushed off from the tree calling out Bill’s name. He received no answer and Andreas continued to backtrack his path breaking into a run when he still couldn’t spot his friend.

 

“Bill!” Andreas cried when he spotted his brunette friend standing in the middle of the path in front of a park bench. He breathed a sigh of relief and walked over to where his friend was standing stoically and clapped him on the shoulder asking what was wrong.

 

“Bill?” Andreas panted sucking in the frigid winter air. Bill didn’t even look at him and continued to stare at the park bench with wide eyes, “W-what’s wrong? Why’d you stop? I’ll let you win this time… I promise.”

 

“What?” Bill gasped as his head shot up to meet Andreas’ eyes, “What?”

 

“Um…” Andreas stammered, “I said that I’ll let you win this time… I promise.”

 

Bill made a little strangled noise as he clutched his hands to his chest tightly squeezing his eyes shut in what looked like pain.

 

“Bill what’s the matter? Are you hurt?” Andreas asked wrapping his arms around his trembling friend, “Tell me what happened? Did you trip?”

 

“He made me a promise once,” Bill whispered still looking at the bench with weary eyes.

 

“Bill what are you talking about? Who made you a promise?” Andreas asked concerned feeling Bill’s forehead. The boy had no fever.

 

“He promised that he would never leave me and no matter what he’d come and find me.” Bill whispered before looking at Andreas with wide eyes. There was no fear in them or sadness just pure belief in that what he had said was the truth.

 

“Bill we shouldn’t have come this way come on,” Andreas ordered setting off down the path again. The sound of crunching snow didn’t meet his ears and he frowned whirling around to face Bill again.

 

“I can still feel him watching me sometimes,” Bill whispered hugging himself, “He never stops.”

 

“Bill I said let’s go,” Andreas growled yanking on his friend’s arm and pulling him along after him. Bill kept quiet the entire walk through the park letting Andreas pull him until they made it the entrance and the bagel shop was in sight.

 

“You good?” Andreas sighed finally releasing Bill’s arm.

 

“Yeah,” Bill sighed, “I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Andreas gave Bill a weary look as if he might snap any moment and Bill huffed stalking off towards the shop, “Are you coming or not?”

 

* * *

 

“Honey how was hanging out with Andreas?” Simone called as Bill slammed the front door shut and walked up the stairs to his room, “You guys were gone for awhile it’s dark out already.”

 

“Good.” Bill answered tossing his schoolbag to the side and throwing himself down on his bed.

 

“Are you still hungry we have leftovers in the freezer?” Simone called up the stairs.

 

“No.” Bill called back down.

 

“We have pasta your favorite!” Simone said in a singsong voice.

 

“No.” Bill called down again.

 

“… Are you sure honey?” Simone shouted, “It’s no big deal it’ll only take a second to heat up.”

 

“I said no!” Bill screamed kicking his feet, “What don’t you understand about no? No means no! Why doesn’t anyone get that! When I say no I mean NO!”

 

A silence fell over the house and Bill curled up in a ball instantly regretting his rash reaction to his mother. He could hear his mother’s footsteps shuffle away from the stairwell and Bill whimpered covering his head with his hands. The date on the calendar that hung across the room from his bed was taunting him and Bill trembled pulling the covers up over him not caring that he was still in his jeans. As of this day it had been a full year since Tom had taken him, a full year since he spilt hot chocolate on him in the park, a full year since he had ever gone back to that park. He was on every drug imaginable one for his nervousness, one for his nightmares, one for his mental state, one to stabilize his moods, and now most recently one for body since he had started to refuse to eat. It wasn’t like Bill was failing all around as a person he still got straight A’s in school, hung out with his small amount of friends every Friday, and worked a job at the nearby book store. It was only the Bill that the outside world didn’t get to see that was failing. The Bill that Andreas and Simone watched suffer every single day.

 

After being released by the hospital Bill didn’t know how to cop at home. He felt that at any moment Tom would show up and take him away again. All those weeks of therapy with Dr. Schmitt was shattered just by one simple kiss and murmur of ‘I love you’. Bill was struggling with an internal battle within himself of whether or not he really loved Tom. One side of Bill still loved Tom passionately reminding him of all the times he would do something sweet for Bill. On the contrary the other side, the one that came out when Dr. Schmitt was around, told him that Tom was a monster and that he really didn’t love him. Bill knew that he couldn’t talk to anyone about this, not Simone, not even Andreas. Everyone was constantly watching Bill’s very move to make sure that he was okay, safe, or even still there. Everyone except the one pair of eyes that Bill had been longing to see forever.

 

Was it wrong to love a monster? To love someone that may be flawed on the outside but did have a good soul on the inside? He had made the mistake of asking his mother once and she blew up at him daring him to ask that question one more time. She brought up all of the things about Tom made him cringe like how he kidnapped and killed tons of little boys, how he was a heartless crazed serial killer that cared for no one, or how he would beat Bill when he was taken. But even despite all of that Bill found that he could still overlook all of that simply because he knew Tom better than anyone else. Bill knew the reasons behind Tom’s behavior and actions he knew the pain and loneliness that he suffered. In Bill mind he really wasn’t the victim in this, Tom was.

 

In the months after Bill’s return home the news and newspapers still had articles at least once a week about Tom. He had made a major impact on the city and what really chilled people was only three days after the police found Bill at the river they had found hundreds of bodies in an abandon warehouse downtown all with Tom’s signature cutout heart. To the city’s horror the police had been able to identify every body as that of every child on the missing person’s report dating ten years back. All of those parents that had been keeping their hopes for years that one day their child would be found were crushed. As sick as it was even the slightest mention of Tom brought Bill a weird sense of warmth and he secretly collected every newspaper article mentioning Tom keeping them tucked away in a shoe box in his closet. Twice Simone had almost caught him but luckily Bill’s secret so far had stayed a secret.

 

“Bill I’m going to Mrs. Howard’s tonight for cards alright?” Simone called up the stairs, “Bill did you hear me?”

 

“Yes.” Bill shouted back hugging the sheets closer.

 

“I won’t be back until late tonight maybe early morning okay? Dinner is still in the freezer if you want it. I love you honey.” Simone called shutting the front door behind her.

 

“I love you too Mom.” Bill whispered even though she was long gone.

 

Bill pushed himself up from his bed and walked over to his vanity staring at the worn down looking reflection that stared back at him. It had been forever since Bill had done his usual nightly routine of looking in mirror to find his flaws. He found that ever since he returned he felt no need to impress the popular kids at school anymore since everyone overall seemed to stay away from him. Bill heard the whispers in the hallways or the stares that he got as he went from class to class. He tried not to think much about it and even when his own teachers acted afraid of him it didn’t seem to faze Bill. It was like the real Bill wasn’t there anymore.

 

“He took my heart,” Bill whispered to the mirror watching the reflection as tears ran down his face. Bill reached out a hand to wipe the tears of the boy in the mirror away but his hand merely met cool glass.

 

The sound of thunder made Bill jump as it began to rain outside and Bill sighed stripping off his clothes and preparing for bed. The rain was hitting against the window violently as Bill flicked off the lights and crawled into bed. The house was entirely silent and Bill could begin to feel sleep overtaking him. His eyes dropped heavier and heavier as lighting flashed in his window and Bill watch it with heavy lids. His eyes closed and he forced them back open for a moment only to catch a glimpse of a figure in the window. However when the lighting flashed again the figure was gone.

 

“What the fuck?” Bill cried as he shot up staring at the window with wide eyes. There was no one there but of course there was no one there, Bill’s eyes must have been playing tricks on him again. He sighed a little and fell back into bed telling himself to calm down.

 

The rain sounded soothing as it beat against the glass window and Bill sighed closing his eyes again and drifting into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Oh no Simone stay come on,” Lillian Howard smiled already tipsy from her two glasses of wine.

 

“Well I don’t know,” Simone sighed glancing at the clock from her spot at the poker table, “I did promise Bill I’d be home late but still I just don’t feel right leaving him alone.”

 

“Sim you gotta get over this bump,” Alice who lived across the street smiled, “You have to let Bill figure out things on his own or he’ll never be able to recover.”

 

“Stay! Drink!” Lillian ordered tugging Simone by the hand back down into her chair, “Besides you haven’t even had anything to drink yet!”

 

“Well alright,” Simone smiled setting her purse back down and resuming her spot at the table, “But only a little.”

 

“A little?” Lillian hollered, “The night is still young!”

 

“Unlike you.” Alice shot back smiling.

 

Simone threw her head back in a laugh and smiled at her group of friends gladly taking the glass of wine that was thrusted at her. Perhaps she could stay for a little longer she thought drinking her wine after all what’s the worse that could happen?

 

* * *

 

Bill woke up to a hand being pressed over his mouth and he screamed bucking up only to realize that his attacker was straddling him. The room was still dark and Bill could barely make out anything let alone the face of his attacker and yet the calloused hand felt oddly familiar. Bill breathed in through his nose trying to get his eyes to adjust to the dark when a flash of lighting streaked through the window again illuminating the person.

 

“Tom,” Bill breathed when the man pulled his hand away, “I-It’s not possible! It’s not!”

 

Within the last year Tom had changed a lot, his hair that had been cut short and dyed brown like the last time Bill had seen him was now black and braided into cornrows. His build looked wider like he had been working out heavily and Bill watched in awe as the muscles in his arms flexed. In the span of a year Tom had gone from looking like a twenty-something year old to looking like a full-grown man. The thought made Bill blush as he thought back on how he had barely changed that year, the transition from a fifteen year old to sixteen year old barely noticeable.

 

Tom smiled sweetly down at him and Bill didn’t know whether to scream or hug him. This was Tom Trumper wanted for countless amounts of manslaughter and yet this was also Tomi his friend, his soul mate, his lover. Bill’s breath hitched when Tom hooked and hand behind his neck and gently pulled him to sit upright. The two stared at each other for a moment unsure of what to exactly do next. Tom’s eyes, the eyes that Bill had longed to look into for so long, where staring right at him. Soft chocolate brown eyes full of warmth and love as they looked at Bill. Tom was like a snake charmer and Bill was held captive by his gaze unable to look away or really even think as he watched Tom with bated breath. When Tom smiled Bill felt as if his body had turned to jello and he watched curiously as Tom reached into his back jean pocket. The sudden flash of a blade caught Bill off guard and he stumbled backwards on the bed trying to inch away from the gleaming knife.

 

“T-Tomi p-please,” Bill whispered in a small voice as Tom advanced on Bill with a now blank expression on his face, “Tomi p-please… I-I love you!”

 

Tom leaned down until his face was only centimeters from Bill and the latter shivered as he felt Tom wedge his knee between his spread legs. It was a position that Bill hadn’t been in forever and it brought back so many memories of him and Tom. Bill didn’t even realize that he had begun to cry until Tom tsked and carefully whipped away a few of Bill’s tears with a finger. Inside Bill was screaming, why did Tom have to make this difficult if he was going to kill Bill then why not get it over quickly? Bill closed his eyes bracing himself for the blow when he felt a small prick across his wrist.

 

Bill gasped and his eyes shot open only to see Tom huddled over him holding Bill’s bleeding wrist to his mouth. Tom slowly stuck his tongue out, eyes never leaving Bill’s, and lapped at the cut. Bill watched memorized as Tom’s pink tongue swirled around the cut sucking the blood up greedily sending shivers of pleasure down Bill’s spine.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Bill whispered although it came out more like a moan. Tom smiled cheekily at Bill and dropped the boy’s wrist softly ghosting his fingers over the cut. A small droplet of blood hung on the corner of Tom’s lip and his tongue darted out to capture it staring at Bill meaningfully.

 

“You’re mine.” Tom said in a low sexy voice that made Bill’s teenage mind spin. Bill felt his heart stop at those words as he stared stunned at Tom for a moment before springing up and throwing his arms around the man.

 

“You do care! I missed you!” Bill sobbed breaking into tears as he buried his face in Tom’s neck, “I thought you were dead. You are dead but you’re here.”

 

“If I was dead how could I be here?” Tom chuckled lowly making Bill shiver. The teen let out another sob and wrapped his arms around Tom’s neck even tighter squishing their bodies together until they were a mass of tangled limps.

 

“You drove the car over the side of the bridge,” Bill whispered pulling away to look Tom in the face, “I saw you in the car as it was sucked under… there’s no way…”

 

“Billa,” Tom whispered smirking at how the teen shivered at the sound of his own name, “You of all people should know how. After all I’ve left quite the impression on you my little stalker.”

 

“W-what?” Bill asked with wide eyes thinking back to his shoebox full of newspaper articles, “How did you know?”

 

“When I was gone I wasn’t really ever gone.” Tom smiled running and hand through Bill’s knotted hair.

 

“You’re speaking in riddles,” Bill whispered as his eyes fluttered shut under Tom’s ministrations.

 

“Haven’t I always?” Tom smirked leaning down flicking out his tongue against the boy’s lips, “The police never did find a body.”

 

“Just like last time,” Bill whispered in realization as Tom dove down to capture his pouty lips again.

 

Bill let out a breathy moan as Tom crushed their bodies together for the first time in what felt like forever. He could already begin feel himself hardening from Tom’s touches and he mewled arching up against the older man.

 

“Looks like someone hasn’t been laid in a year,” Tom chuckled sucking powerfully on Bill’s neck.

 

Bill let out a moan and turned his head to side giving Tom more access as he wrapped his legs around Tom’s back bringing their bodies even closer. The teen was in pure ecstasy as Tom ran his hands up and down Bill’s sides, each time hitching Bill’s flimsy nightshirt a little higher. Tom’s hardness was pushing down into Bill’s thigh and the teen began to rub his knee up and down against it clinging to Tom’s neck with his arms dipping his head back. The sensation was too much and he almost came when Tom removed his mouth from Bill’s neck pressed their open mouths together again letting them share each other’s air.

 

“Only you,” Bill whispered in a strong tone, “No one else… only you.”

 

“God I missed this,” Tom moaned rubbing himself on Bill’s thigh.

 

When he grounded down especially hard Bill let out a squeak. The noise made Tom growl in approval and began to grab at Bill’s thin night shirt ripping it clear off. Bill let out a little huff as the shirt fell to the floor in tatters but didn’t think much of it when Tom latched on to one of his tiny hard nipples teasingly. The heat between was like that of a furnace as the two continued to grab at each other, their desperation obvious. When Tom swirled his tongue around the nub he stopped for a moment experimentally licking it again as if unsure of something.

 

There it was again the distinct taste of metal.

 

“W-what?” Bill panted grabbing at Tom’s cornrows, “T-Tomi why’d you stop?”

 

“Hmm,” Tom mumbled licking Bill’s nipple again before latching on to the piercing there. Bill let out a little gasp as Tom began to tug harshly on it gripping it with his teeth. He pulled until the skin was stretched taut and then released it the metal ring thudding against Bill’s rib. Bill let out a little yelp as Tom bit down on it again and began to pull snaking a hand down into Bill’s pants at the same time. Bill’s breath increased a little as Tom began to stroke his clothes member occasionally squeezing it until Bill saw stars.

 

“T-Tomi… fuck…. Ouch! That hurt!” Bill snapped batting Tom’s head as he pulled harshly on the piercing again.

 

“When did you get this?” Tom asked releasing the piercing and stroking a hand over the angry red nipples. Bill whimpered at the absence of Tom’s hand but the tweaking on the stubs felt just as good.

 

“After about three months after you left… off,” Bill instructed pulling Tom’s oversized shirt off and tossing it to the ground, “Andreas went with me.”

 

Tom growled at the mention of the blonde and tipped Bill backwards on the bed again grabbing at the teen’s pajama bottoms. They easily slid off and the older man snorted at the sight of Bill’s Christmas boxers. Bill immediately blushed and tried to make up some lame excuse but was soon silence when Tom pressed their mouths together again. Tom kissed Bill hotly delighted when the teen answered back just as fiercely. Bill let out a sigh as Tom began to increase his strokes and he took the time to fully look Tom over. His chest was now wider than Bill remembered it being and had a nice tan to it unlike the pallor white color Bill’s skin had taken up from months of staying inside all day. The brunette was mesmerized with how Tom’s new muscles flexed and bulged as he held himself over the teen, a sight that made Bill’s gut tighten some more. There was the slightest scar in a circular shape on Tom’s right arm and Bill thought back to the day at the asylum when Tom had been shot. It was only moments later that Bill had been taken from him and put through hell and back. Those months had been painful for Bill and even at the mere thought of losing Tom again he began to hyperventilate. He couldn’t let that happen he simply couldn’t.

 

“Tom.” Bill gasped grabbing Tom behind the neck and pulling his body down on top of his.

 

“Someone’s needy,” Tom smirked grinding down into the gasping teen, “What is it?”

 

“You,” Bill whispered looking down muttering something else that Tom didn’t catch.

 

“What?” Tom demanded grabbing Bill’s by the jaw and forcing him to look at him, “What?”

 

“You… you can’t ever leave me again.” Bill whispered as his eyes filled with tears.

 

“Oh God,” Tom groaned as Bill buried his face in Tom’s neck, “Billa will you stop crying? I swear it’s like every five minutes with you.”

 

“I’m sorry okay!” Bill wailed clinging to Tom tightly, “I-I can’t help it alright! I j-just don’t want you to leave me again!”

 

“I’m not going to leave you again,” Tom whispered sitting up and hugging the sobbing teen close. Bill let out little shuddery breaths and Tom sighed in frustration stroking his hair until his breath evened out.

 

“B-but you left me last time… you weren’t there for me and didn’t stop them last time. They just took me and you didn’t even try to stop them.” Bill whispered into Tom’s neck. Tom let out a feral growl and squeezed Bill’s sides roughly shaking him as he snarled in his face.

 

“I’m _not_ going to fucking leave you again got it?’ Tom snapped, “I promise alright? Haven’t I always kept my promises?”

 

“Yes.” Bill muttered softly.

 

“Then shut the hell up and stop crying!” Tom said shaking Bill one last time. Bill sniffed and nodded sadly refusing to meet Tom’s eyes and the older man frowned grabbing Bill by the chin so he was facing him, “I love you and no one can say otherwise.”

 

“I love you,” Bill whispered as Tom captured his lips again teasing him with his tongue.

 

Tom moaned into the kiss and tipped Bill back onto the bed again running his hands all over the teen. Bill felt as if his skin were on fire and he whimpered running a hand down the sculptured plains of Tom’s abs. His jaw still hurt from Tom grabbing it earlier but somehow this was the most romantic moment in Bill’s life. Loving Tom was both painful and romantic, he knew that Tom would always have a rough side to him and yet somehow Bill didn’t seem to mind. For the past few weeks countless amounts of people had kept telling him that he was wrong, he didn’t really love Tom it was just a symptom, and no matter how hard he tried it seemed everything he did was wrong. With Tom there was no wrong but then again there was no right. The rules of society didn’t seem to affect Tom no matter what he did and it secretly thrilled Bill that someone could be so free and wild as that.

 

“God I want to fuck you into this mattress,” Tom mumbled against Bill’s throat, “Baby it’s been so long…”

 

Tom dragged his hands from Bill’s shoulders down his back finally stopping at the swell of his bottom. Then with one quick flick he dragged Bill’s boxers off now leaving the brunette quivering and naked tucked beneath the older man. Tom smiled cockily and ground down hard into the teen making him hiss as the rough denim of his jeans.

 

“W-why am I the only one naked?” Bill panted arching his back so he met in time with Tom’s movements.

 

“Turn around,” Tom instructed ignoring Bill’s question, “Turn around.” He repeated firmly when the teen refused to.

 

“Ouch… Tomi,” Bill whined when Tom flipped Bill over onto his stomach. He grabbed Bill by the hips and pulled him backwards so he was now on all fours. The sound of rustling clothes could be heard and Bill frowned, “Tomi what are you doing back there?”

 

“Shh,” Tom whispered caressing Bill’s bottom.

 

“What- Oh!” Bill cried out when he felt something hot and wet enter him.

 

It took a minute for his mind to register that it wasn’t a cock and Bill mewled leaning back until he was practically sitting on Tom’s face. Bill started to demand that Tom just take him already but Tom merely laughed slapping him across the butt. Bill arched his back and let out a low moan of pleasure as Tom wiggled his tongue further and further in until he finally found that spot. With one short jab of Tom’s tongue Bill almost fell off the bed as his legs gave out. The room felt hot and smelled of sweat, a smell that normally would have disgusted Bill, was now making him pant, as he smelled Tom’s scent all over his skin marking him. Tom grabbed Bill between his thighs and spread them apart almost making Bill do a split now. The new position gave Tom better access now and he began to lick furiously while at the same time taking Bill’s leaking member in his hand.

 

“Oh… right there… right there Tomi,” Bill chanted as Tom stroked him harder in time with his licks, “Oh my god Tomi! Oh! Oh! Tomi! Yes! Yes! Holy fuck yes! Tomi!”

 

Tom gave one last lick to Bill’s hot spot squeezing Bill’s member tightly at the same time until Bill saw stars. He came screaming Tom’s name so loud that his throat hurt before clumsily falling onto the bed with a sigh. Bill lay there like a pool of jello absolutely blissful not even noticing when he heard Tom moving around behind him. Everything hurt right then and yet he felt totally relaxed and cleansed at the same time. The teen smiled dreamily nuzzling his face into the comforter and sighed closing his eyes for a moment waiting for sleep to come.

 

“God,” Bill’s eyes shot open at the sound of Tom’s voice panting in his ear, “You looked so damn hot just then.”

 

Cool hands rubbed down Bill’s sweaty back and he shivered hugging the sheets closer to his body. He felt the bed shift and then there was a weight on his back pushing him down into the mattress.

 

“Do you know how long it’s been since I fucked someone?” Tom panted rocking forward. Bill squeaked when Tom’s leaking member bumped his entrance and he turned his head to the side to get a better look at the man.

 

“I don’t want to know who your last fuck was,” Bill snarled shocked at his tone. He tried to calm himself down before speaking again, “It’ll only make me jealous.”

 

“Hmm,” Tom hummed rubbing against Bill bumping his entrance each time but never going in, “You were.”

 

“What?” Bill blinked.

 

“It was hard,” Tom said seriously. He paused for a moment before bursting out laughing at the double meaning of his words, “It was so fucking hard but I did it. I didn’t fuck anyone for an entire goddamn year.”

 

“…” Bill didn’t say anything but he nodded slowly encouraging Tom to continue.

 

“I had to masturbate practically every morning,” Tom snorted loving how that statement made Bill blush, “And every single time…”

 

Bill sucked in his breath when Tom stopped his rocking motions. He felt one of Tom’s cornrows tickly his ear and he turned looking at Tom’s smirking face.

 

“I thought about you.” The second those words had left his mouth Tom slammed forward into Bill making the teen scream in pain.

 

Tom groaned as he slid back and slammed forward again still able to feel his spit from earlier in there. Meanwhile Bill was crying tears of pain at the intrusion he tried arching away from Tom’s thrusting hips but the older man grabbed his arms pining them behind his back thus immobilizing him as he continued to thrust.

 

“Ah! T-Tomi!” Bill cried out when Tom thrust especially hard slamming against his prostate hard. Bill let out a moan from a mixture of pain and pleasure as Tom continued to pound relentlessly into him. Tom released Bill’s arms only to grab his hips and jerk him backwards so their bodies met in time with their thrusting. Bill mewled as Tom sat up on his knees pushing Bill’s head down into the mattress forcing his bottom into the air. Tom fucked Bill hard increasing his pace as Bill’s screams got louder, more desperate. He knew he was being rough with Bill and yet at the same time he made sure his hard thrusts would always bring Bill pleasure. Mind searing pleasure that left Bill a gurgling mess beneath him.

 

“I… fucking…” Tom gritted out squeezing Bill’s hips so hard the teen knew he’d have bruises the next day, “Love… you!”

 

“T-T-Tomi,” Bill barely managed to get out as Tom slammed in hard again.

 

“Oh fuck!” Tom screamed out as he came. He continued to thrust riding his orgasm out until he felt himself go soft within Bill.

 

“I love you,” Tom whispered lying down on his back pulling Bill along with him as he was still inside of the trembling teen, “Forever I promise.”

 

“Forever.” Bill repeated nodding slowly before drifting off into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Bill, honey, I’m home!” Simone called stumbling over a pair of shoes in the foyer’s hallways.

 

“Opps!” She giggled still a little tipsy from the party. The clock in the dining room rang out four times and Simone frowned not quite believing how late it was.

 

“Bill?” She called kicking off her high heels. They clacked against the wooden floors and Simone frowned. It was quite, too quite. Surely Bill would have woken up the minute she burst through the door and come down to scold her on her drinking habits.

 

“Billa?” She called walking up the stairway. She could see Bill’s open door at the top of the stairwell and she shivered at how cool the air was up there. She hadn’t left the central air on so how was it so cold?

 

“Bill, come out here this instant.” Simone ordered. Still there was neither movement nor noise in the big house and Simone shivered as she crept over to Bill’s doorway.

 

“Bill honey?” Simone whispered pushing open the door.

 

“OH MY GOD!”

 

* * *

 

Bill sighed as he watched the street lamps roll by one by one. It was still early in the morning and the sun had yet to come up. The roads were empty as the heavy black Cadillac drove through the abandon streets of Magdeburg. There was something so absolutely peaceful about driving alone on the roads and Bill sighed in contentment leaning his head against the cool glass of the window. He was taking a big step tonight but it was worth it.

 

“Do you think she’ll miss me?” Bill said breaking the silence.

 

“Who?” Tom asked keeping his eyes on the road.

 

“My mom, Simone.”

 

“Yeah for awhile,” Tom shrugged reaching over and taking Bill’s hand in his, “But then she’ll get over it, have a funeral, and move on.”

 

“I think we over did it with the chicken blood splattered all over the sheets.” Bill giggled squeezing Tom’s hand playfully.

 

“She’ll have to get over it then,” Tom smirked rubbing his thumb against Bill’s knuckles lightly, “I don’t like sharing.”

 

“And I like you not liking… to share.” Bill smiled sheepishly.

 

“God you are such a nerd.” Tom barked out a laugh.

 

“But you love me.” Bill smiled biting his lip.

 

“Forever.” Tom nodded as they drove off into the night.


End file.
